The Knights of Earth
by Navek
Summary: The humans of Earth fought against themselves for selfish reasons. This left them unprepared when a threat came from beyond the stars. But from the Shadow of invasion,freedom has new champions. AU with a mix of Super Robot and Gundam AGE. Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_Stage 1: Birth of a War_****

_The date was August 10th, 2010 of the Royal Calender. _****

_The Holy Britannian Empire declared war on the far east island nation of Japan. _****

_In the battle for the mainland, Britannia unleashed its greatest weapons. The Mobile Humanoid War Machines, The Knightmare Frames. They completely obliterated the Japanese Army. _****

_The country was striped of its freedom, rights and its name._****

_Area 11. The once proud nation's identity was replace with a number._****

_Seven Years have past and the balance of power is about to shift. Not by a global superpower, but by something not of this world. _****

Opening: (Sousei No Aquarion by Masaaki Endoh)****

(We see a map of the world with Britannia controlling the majority of the world. Glasgows destroy tanks and planes. The Japanese flag is replaced by the Britannian Flag. Area 11 flashes on a computer screen. We see the map of the world again. It burns up and we a massive fleet of UEs in space. The logo appears: The Knights of Earth.) ****

Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de**  
><strong>Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita****

(We see Lelouch walking through a crowd of civilians in the Tokyo Settlement. Kallen walking through a crowd of students in her school uniform. Suzaku marching with Britannian soldiers. He looks up at the bright blue sky.)****

Nakushita mono subete Aishita mono subete**  
><strong>Kono te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no****

(We see soldiers & tanks marching in the Shinjuku ghetto. Sutherlands shooting at Japanese Rebels. C.C. opens her eyes. Several objects fall through the sky. They hit the ghetto, Britannian Soldiers and Japanese Rebels are being killed. Fire blazes everywhere and we see a silhouette of an UE.)****

Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou Deawanakereba Satsuriku no tenshi de irareta**  
><strong>Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii Kizutsukanaide Boku no Hane**  
><strong>Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita****

(A Sakuradite Core spins rapidly. The Lancelot piloted by Suzaku takes off and fights through the UE with kicks and punches. A red Glasgow piloted by Kallen jumps out of a speeding truck and is flanked by two Sutherlands controlled by Jeremiah and Villetta as they race through the highway, shooting at the UE . Lelouch moves some chess pieces and the Sutherlands fire at flying UE. Clovis gives an order. The Mobile Command Center opens its weapon ports and fires on the enemies.)****

Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru**  
><strong>Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta**  
><strong>Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru**  
><strong>Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai****

(We see flashes of Nunnaly, The Ashford Student Body Council, The Purest Faction, Kaname's resistance group, Lloyd, Cecile and finally C.C. Suzaku fighting soldiers in his devicer suit. Kallen rides a red motorbike through the Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch looks down at the ground with a solemn look. He turns around and sees Suzaku, Kallen, Nunnaly, C.C., Jeremiah, Villetta and Clovis smiling at him. Lelouch is suprised but then a genuine smile appears on his face. He looks toward the sky as the sun shines through the clouds. It zooms out from Japan and we see a view of the Earth.) ****

_The truth is a rare thing in this world. I'm sure you all know how the story of the Black Rebellion & The Rise of the Demon King began right? Lelouch Vi Britannia, exiled prince of Britannia went under false name of Lelouch Lamperouge and felt as though he lived a life without purpose. It was only when he enter a contract with the immortally witch C2 that he was able to truly live. Live to make a world where his sister could find happiness. The power of Geass gave him absolute control over anybody through direct eye contact. He abused his power and built a rebellion promising freedom, but that too was built on lies. He lied to his friends, his allies. And when the truth came out, they betrayed him. He killed many people, some of which shared his blood. In the end, by becoming the center of the world's hate, his death gave peace. But for every goal, there are aways other way to reach it. This is the story of different world. Instead becoming the demon that the world despised, Lelouch would become the savior they would praise._****

_2017, Above Earth's orbit..._****

Several shadowy figures floated above the Earth they spoke in an unknown dialect.****

("Location identified. Awaiting further orders.")****

In a few minutes, they received their orders.****

("Affirmative. Beginning Operation.") And with that they began their descent. ****

_Shinjuku Ghetto..._****

Lelouch was pushed against the wall of an abandoned warehouse. Two guards held his green-haired companion at gunpoint. ****

**"**What a perfect location for a terrorist to meet his end." A head of the Royal Guard said. ****

**"**You scum." The young man grunted.****

**"**Still you did well for a student but that's to be excepted. You're a Britannian. Unfortunately my clever young friend, you have no future." He pointed his gun at Lelouch.****

Meanwhile, Kallen was fighting to the death in her red Glasgow. Tears falling out of her eyes as she fought like a berserker.****

**"**Those damn Britannians!"****

Jeremiah Gottwald on the other hand was having fun fighting the rebels. Prince Clovis smiled as his troops overwhelmed them. Suddenly...****

**"**Sir! We have unknown objects heading toward Shinjuku."****

Clovis raised an eyebrow. "Reinforcements for the rebels?" ****

**"**No sir. They uh..." ****

Clovis looked out the window and looked in awe as several objects set ablaze from atmospheric re-entry. The phenomenon was scene by soldiers, rebels, civilians of the Shinjuku Ghetto and the Tokyo Settlement.****

**"**No way!" Rivalz said as he rode his motorcycle on the highway. ****

**"**What is that?" Shirley asked as the entirety of the Ashford Academy student body looked at the sky. ****

The objects landed in Shinjuku, crushing anybody in the way before explosions ran though the area. In the G-1 Mobile Fortress, several IFFs went off line. ****

**"**Lazlo Squad was just obliterated!" General Brantley yelled.****

**"**Impossible! How could the Elevens have that kind of power!" Clovis asked. "Send a recon group to investigate Lazlo Squads last location."****

Three Sutherlands observed on of the impact sites. All they could see was smoke, even with their Factspheres activated. The smoke cleared and they saw a menacing looking machine. ****

(For image reference, think of the ovv-f Gafran from the Gundam AGE, only the size of the Gawain.)****

**"**You in the … whatever model that is. Identify ourselves or we will exterminates you on the spot!" The Sutherland readied their guns. The machine looked at them with red light running along its face. I turned to green and faster than the Knightmares could respond, it charged a tore off the heads of one of them. ****

**"**Holy Crap!" The fellow devicers yelled. The devicer of the beheaded tried to eject, but the machine pierced the cockpit with its claw, cutting right through the devicer as he vomited blood. It pulled the bloody claw out and the Sutherland exploded. ****

**"**You Monster!" One of the other Sutherlands started firing at the beast, managing to make a lot of holes that stopped it. ****

**"**Thank god." The devicer said in relief. But the machine stood up and charged at him. It lifted the Sutherland above its head and ripped it in half. ****

**"**Nonononono!" The last Sutherland tried to flee the scene. The machine aimed its tail at the retreating Britannian and fired a laser that pierced the cockpit and blew up the Knightmare. ****

**"**The recon team was defeated in under 25 seconds!" Brantley exclaimed. ****

**"**The Elevens have this kind of technology?" Clovis asked in disbelief.****

**"**Sir. We ran through the database. The unknown doesn't match any kind of weapon ever made." One of the technicians said.****

**"**Then we the what the hell are we fighting?"****

Back at the rubble, the Japanese rebels and Ghetto civilians looked at the machine. ****

**"**Is it an ally?" ****

**"**Its gotta be. Why else would it take out those Britannians?" The rebels waved to it. ****

**"**Hey! Thanks for taking care of them! We were really trouble for a second!" ****

The machine turned toward them. It raised its palm toward the group. A light covered the hand. In a blast of light, the group was vaporized down to the last molecule.****

The G-1 command center was silent. They saw the feed through the the Sutherland that was ripped in half. ****

**"**It … killed all those Elevens." One of the technicians said. ****

All over Shinjuku, everyone whether they were Britannian or Japanese were slaughtered by the unknown machines. The Sutherlands managed to put up a minimal resistance but they were unable to destroy the enemy. Clovis looked at the screen in horror. ****

**"**_This is madness!" _He thought. **"**_They don't care if they're killing Britannians or Elevens!" _He suddenly remembered the very words he said earlier. ****

**"**_Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"_****

He nearly vomited at the memory. "Is this what we do to the Elevens... No, the Japanese?" ****

At Lelouch's location, the royal guard turned toward the exit of the warehouse. ****

**"**What's going on?" The main guard asked. Lelouch opened his eyes. ****

**"**Terrorist reinforcements?" ****

Suddenly the roof collapsed, killing all of the Royal Guard and covering everything in a cloud of the dust. Lelouch tried to get to the girl. The scene he saw gave him chills. A bloodied Royal Guard lay on top of the girl. She seemed unfazed. Lelouch moved the body and undid her bindings.****

**"**Are you okay?" ****

**"**Yes."****

The sound of metal moving drew their attention. The smoke cleared an they saw on of the unknown machines looking down at them. Lelouch was scared for his life. **"**_Nunnaly!" _A green line ran across the machines face.****

**"**_That was the turning point; since that day, I've fought for survival. The survival of humanity. Britannian. Japanese. None of those names meant anything anymore. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But when that change came and a great danger showed itself, I refused to give up in despair." - Lelouch Lamperouge_****

**Next Chapter: The King, The Queen and the White Knight.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Stage 2: The King, The Queen and the White Knight_

Lelouch and the girl beside him looked at the robotic monster with fear. Before the monster had a chance to do anything, a piece of metal pierced through its head. The metal pulled out and the unknown feel down, revealing a Sutherland with its Stun Tonfa out.

"So these monsters die if the head is destroyed. Good to know." Villetta Nu said. She looked around and saw the dead bodies of the Royal Guard. She turned and saw Lelouch. "What's a school boy doing in a war zone?"

"_You. Boy. What are you doing here?" _She asked over her loudspeakers. Lelouch calmed himself.

"I'm a victim of circumstance." Lelouch replied. "I fell into a terrorist truck and winded up here. Let me guess. You were told that they stole poison gas, correct?"

"_How do you know?" _

"A soldier tried to help me earlier. But the royal guard shot him for doing so." He gritted his teeth as he remembered Suzaku being shot. "As it turns out, the top secret they had in the container was this girl." He pointed to the the green-haired girl next to him.

"I have a name you know." She pouted. Suddenly they heard a far away explosion. The Sutherland turned toward the exit of the building. The cockpit opened and the seat pulled back with the rope under it.

"Get in!" The devicer yelled. Lelouch and girl got in the cockpit.

"Its really cramped in here." Lelouch said as he was pushed against the screen.

"Well what do you expect? These things are meant to hold a single pilot." Villetta moved her Sutherland. Another Unknown tried to charge at them but Villetta shot it in head, disabling it.

_Inside a Britannian Medical Truck..._

"So are we having a bad day?"

Suzaku woke up feeling disorientated. The last thing he remembered was being shot in the back by the royal guard.

"Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven Private Kururugi." A snide voice said. Suzaku looked and saw a bespectacled man with lavender hair dressed in a lab coat and a blue-haired woman in an orange military uniform.

"I did?" He looked around. "Where?"

"We're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." The man replied.

"With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place to be anywhere. Especially with those monsters." The woman said.

"What monsters?"

"Well all we about them is that they're unmanned mechs that fell from the heavens and so far they've been killing soldiers along with Eleven terrorist and civilians." The man said.

"What? I've got to get out there!" Suzaku yelled trying to get up but he grunted in pain.

"Careful."

"Kururugi these things have taking out Sutherlands like they were nothing. If you go out on foot you'll die." He saw Suzaku's face darkening. "On a side note, how much experience do you have piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

Suzaku looked at the man confused. "But there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight."

The man held out a gold devicer key. "Well supposing you could."

_Outside..._

Villeta explained the current situation to Lelouch and the green-haired introduced herself as C2. After few minutes of dodging enemy fire, Lelouch came up with a plan.

"Ms. Nu, I need a com-link to the Commander Center and a Sutherland."

"And why should do that?"

"Because if you don't, We'll all be dead before this day is done." After a few seconds, she complied and stopped in front of another Sutherland.

"Step out of your Knightmare." She ordered.

"What?"

"Are you mocking your superior officer? Now step out!" The soldier got out of his Knightmare and Lelouch got in. As soon as he had control of the Sutherland, he moved to the top of a an abandoned building.

"Alright. From here I've got a view of the entire battlefield."

_At the G1 Command Center..._

Clovis looked at the battlefield display. It was hell. The Sutherlands outnumbered the enemy mechs yet they were still losing.

"_To think that today all was worried about was being disinherited. Now it doesn't even matter. Is this the legacy I leave behind? As the man who ordered the slaughter of the innocent and lead a losing battle?"_

"My Lord!" Bard exclaimed. "A nightmare pilot is asking for direct contact with us."

The blond prince thought for a second. "Let him speak." With the pressing of a few buttons, the com-link was established. "Attention Pilot. What do you have to report?"

"_Your Majesty. I have an idea for how we can defeat these monsters." _

"What could a soldier come up with that we haven't thought of?" Bard asked.

"_Well it involves working with the Eleven terrorists." _

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Absolutely not!"

"We won't cooperate with those Eleven monkeys!"

"Enough!" Clovis yelled. The commanders looked at him. "Is now really the time to be so bigoted? These demons obviously don't care about who's Britannian or Japanese. All they care about is killing everyone here! So if this soldier has a plan that has even the smallest chance of succeeding, I say we let him talk!" This speech silenced the commanders.

"_Thank You Prince Clovis. Here is my plan..." _

_A few minute later..._

Jeremiah was having a really hard time beating the mech he was fighting. No matter how many times he shot at them, they wouldn't fall down.

"Damn it! This is so annoying!" The enemy mech charged at him, but the Purest leader jumped over the mech and fired the Slash Harkens. They pierced the enemies back and Jeremiah landed on it. "Just die already!" He grabbed the head with both hands and crushed it, shutting the monster. He got off the back and looked at the fallen mech. "Finally."

Meanwhile, Kallen was pinned down behind a building. Three enemy units keep trying to shoot through it. "As if today couldn't get any worse."

"_Woman in the Glasgow, are you still alive?" _A voice on her radio asked.

"Who are you? How did get the coded frequency?" She asked in anger.

"_That doesn't matter. In a few seconds Clovis is about to address the troops on an open frequency. I suggest you listen." _

Kallen was confused by what the voice meant. Suddenly Clovis' voice was being heard all over the Shinjuku ghetto.

"_Attention All Troops! I thank you for following my orders! But sadly while I excel at public speaking, I'm a failure as a tactical commander. So I will control of this battle to a man who will bring us __victory!" _

"We can actually win?" Kallen asked.

"Who's this man who will lead us?" Jeremiah asked.

"Could this be the work of that boy?" Villeta asked.

"_Oh and one more thing: All Britannian troops are to cease all hostile action between any Japanese, whether they are civilians or terrorists is irrelevant! Instead you are to cooperate with them! That is all!" _

This caused an uproar on both sides.

"What? Does that Britannian douche bag really expect us to cooperate with them? After what they've done? No way!" The brown haired Tamaki yelled.

"Work with the Elevens? I would rather die!" Kewell yelled.

Suzaku reaction was less extreme when he was preparing to pilot. "I wonder who it is." A new voice was heard, a voice Suzaku was extremely familiar with.

"_Attention Britannian military troops and Japanese freedom fighters. I know to most of you, the idea of working together sickens you. But trust me, if you follow my orders you will be victorious this day!" _

Both sides were silenced and waited for orders. Only three people recognized the voice.

"_Lelouch! He's alive!" _Suzaku thought happily.

"_Who is this school boy?" _Villeta asked herself.

"_Interesting." _C2 thought.

In his Knightmare cockpit, Lelouch scanned the battlefield and in a few minutes, he had a strategy. He activated his com-link. "What is your name soldier?"

"_Ohgi, Sir." _

_At Ohgi's location..._

"_Round up the civilians and escort them to the Tokyo Settlement. I"ll send a Knightmare Squad to protect you." _

"Roger."

"You're not actually going to listen are you?" Tamaki asked.

Ohgi activated his radio. "Inoue. Get all the civilians you can and lead to the Tokyo settlement."

"I don't believe this." The young man grunted.

Jeremiah tried the find some allies. He saw a Sutherland with the Purest Faction colors. "Viletta. Is that you?

"_Good to see you're alive Jeremiah." _The silver-haired responded.

Jeremiah gave a sigh of relief. His radio activated.

"_Am I speaking to Jeremiah Gottwald?" _

"Affirmative."

"_Good. I have a special assignment for you."_

In a few minutes, Ohgi's group was escorting all the Japanese civilians. A lot of them had complaints.

"Are you crazy?"

"This is trap! When we get to the settlement they'll kill us!"

Tamaki was about to tell them shut up but he looked and saw three Unknown mechs coming toward them. The civilians started to freak out. A Slash Harken hit one of the enemies, and stalled them. Five Sutherlands appeared in front of them.

"_Protect the Elevens!" _And the Sutherlands opened fire. The civilians and resistance members ran. Tamaki stood there, stunned that Britannian Soldiers would actually protect them. One of the enemies blew up because of a head shot and its fellow machines started to increase their firepower that hit one of the Sutherlands. The pilot ejected but landed in a crumpled pile of granite. Tamaki looked at the ejected cockpit. "God damn it." He rushed over and opened the cockpit. He saw a man with light brown hair with blood running down his face. "Can you walk?" Tamaki asked. The man tried to get up but couldn't because of the pain. Tamaki put his arm around the man's shoulders and helped him up. They started walking away from the fight. "You got a name?" He man nodded. "Kewell Soresi."

Suzaku was preparing to launch inside the Lancelot's cockpit. The machine itself was a magnificent work. It had a more humanoid appearance then the Sutherland with a white and gold paint job to boost.

"_Private Kururugi, we been given permission to sortie." _Cecile said.

"Roger that." Suzaku inserted the devicer key and the Sakuradite core started spinning.

"_Remember, The Lancelot doesn't have a working ejection system so you can't get reckless." _Lloyd said.

"Don't worry. I got this under control." Suzaku replied. "_Lelouch, I hope you know what you're doing." _

The Lancelot got into a starting position.

"Systems showing all green." Cecile said.

"Got it. Suzaku Kururugi, Lancelot. Launching!" He pressed a button. The land spinners activated and the Lancelot zoomed to the battlefield.

"Wow! This thing is lot faster than I thought it would be." Suzaku said. "But I have to focus." On his screen he saw five enemy units. "Alright you monsters. Let's Go!"

One enemy saw the Lancelot and tried to claw at it but the Lancelot was too fast. The white KMF shot a Slash Harken from its wrist and hit the enemies head, destroying it. He fired another Harken at the body and with a mighty heave he slammed it against another enemy, destroying both of them. The other enemies opened fire but the Lancelot covered itself with both its arms as two green holo-shields in front of him, deflect the blasts. In split-second timing, Suzaku jumped, spun in the air and came down kicking one the enemies. He grabbed an MVS swords from his side and slashed the remaining to enemies in half.

"So this is the power of a 7th generation Knightmare Frame." Suzaku said.

"_Lancelot respond." _The voice said.

"This is Lancelot. I'm proceeding to the next sector."

"_Belay that. Move to Point 34. I have a plan that involves you." _

"Understood." Suzaku smiled. "Good to see you're still alive."

"_You too." _Lelouch said.

_Tokyo settlement..._

A man in a black cloak was resting in an alleyway. (Voice: Matt Hill) In his arms was a light-brown toy with a hawk-like symbol of it. He woke up and saw a mysterious figure in a high-tech suit with red designs. The figure activated a device on its wrist and disappeared. The man scratched his head in confusion. "Did you see that Nemo?"

_Shinjuku..._

23 Sutherlands armed with machine guns and bazookas stood in front of the G-1 Fortress that was stationed at the edge of the ghetto. Lelouch had given the order for all remaining forces to retreat to and stand by for combat. He looked at the formation on his screen.

"The Britannian forces are all set." He activated his com-link. "Ohgi, are the explosives set?"

"_Armed and Ready." _He replied.

"Then withdraw your forces and get to safety." He tapped on his dashboard waiting.

"_If this plan doesn't work, the Tokyo Settlement will fall." _

The battlefield was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Clovis crossed his figures and hoped that this plan would work. The sound of mechanical feet trekking across gravel was heard. The last 30 unknown enemies rushed toward the Britannians. They reached an intersection with two old skyscrapers on both sides.

"Now!" Ohgi yelled and pressed a button that set of the charges in the buildings. They came down on them in an inferno. Twelve enemies emerged from the fire like demons from hell.

"Time for Phase 2." Lelouch said. "All units open fire!"

In a blaze of bullets and rockets fired from the Knightmares and the Fortress, all but four of the enemies were destroyed. Four Knightmare frames zoomed past the line of defense.

"Take this you monster!" Kallen stabbed an enemy in the head with her tonfa, disabling it.

"Avenging Blade!" Suzaku jumped and came down on an enemy and slashed it in half. It exploded in a blaze. He tossed an MVS blade to Villeta who blocked an attack and cut her enemy's head off.

Jeremiah kicked his opponent in head but it didn't flatter. The enemy backed up and launched rapid fire lasers at the noble which blew his Sutherland's right arm. He laughed and with his remaining arm, he lifted a bazooka and fired, destroying the last enemy. The Britannian and Japanese soldiers cheered in victory. Clovis smiled and decided to make an announcement.

"_In honor of today's victory, all Eleven soldiers will be pardoned. In addition, a memorial will be held for the Britannians and Elevens who lost their lives today." _

Lelouch smiled. "The battle is ours. But there is still much to be done.

_Five hours later..._

"It's still hard to believe what happened today." Oghi said.

"I know what you mean." Kallen responded. The two of them were walking through what remained of the Shinjuku Ghetto. The reached what looked like an abandoned theater. "Is this the place?"

"Yes. The voice said to arrive at the kabuki theater." They enter the building. Like the rest of Shinjuku, it was in rubble. The only light was the moonlight that shined through the hole in the ceiling. However they weren't alone.

"Well it looks like we weren't the only ones invited to the party." Clovis said. With him were Jeremiah, Villeta and Suzaku.

"You're Prince Clovis." Ohgi gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was given instructions by the voice in Shinjuku to come to this location and bring these three with me."

"Correct. You both followed brilliantly." A voice said. Everyone turned to the stage and heard footsteps. Out of the shadow came figure who brought out different reactions out of everybody. Suzaku smiled. Ohgi, Kallen and Villeta looked confused, and Jeremiah and Clovis looked like they had seen a ghost.

"So now we can take the first steps toward changing the world." Lelouch said with a smile.

**Next Time: Secret Revolution**


	3. Chapter 3

_Stage 3: Secret Revolution_

"Lelouch! You're Alive?" Clovis asked. "But they said..."

"That I died during the invasion." Lelouch finished. "And I would have perished if the Kururugi Family hadn't taken me in."

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head. Jeremiah kneeled out of respect.

"Lord Jeremiah, why are you bowing down to a school boy?" Villeta asked.

The green-haired man glared at her. "Villeta how dare you! This 'boy' as you called him is Lelouch vi Britannia, the 17th prince of our empire!"

Lelouch chuckled. "Glad to see you remeber me Orange Boy." Clovis chuckled as well.

"Orange Boy?" Villeta asked. Jeremiah blushed at the mention of his old nickname.

"But I would rather you call me Lelouch Lamperouge." The exiled prince scowled. "I no longer have a claim to the throne."

"The Britannians are more human than I thought they'd be." Ohgi said to himself. Kallen walked up to the front.

"Just what is going on?" She asked. "Are you the voice from Shinjuku?"

"Yes I am." Lelouch responded.

"Then how come you spoke with such venom when you mentioned your claim to the throne?"

Lelouch stared her in the eyes. Kallen surprised and saw eyes that looked her own. Eyes that had seen tragedy and hatred.

"Because my father is an uncaring monster who threw away me and my sister like we were nothing! When our mother was killed he did nothing and treated her death like it was nothing!"

To those who knew about the death of Marinne it brought sad memories. To Clovis, he lost family. To Jeremiah, he lost a mentor and friend. Kallen stood speechless and Suzaku looked sad. He looked at Lelouch.

"Why did you call us here Lelouch?"

"Because I plan to change the world for the better. But I can't do it alone." He said. "We have all witnessed the world my father and his Darwinist views have created. The hatred for the Japanese that was sown by lie of my death. This has separated us when we could have been working together. The enemy in Shinjuku did not care about soldier, civilian, or race! They're only goal was to destroy us! A lot of people could have survived if we were prepared!"

"So you just want us to forget that it was your people that invaded our home and stole everything from us?" Ohgi asked.

"Like you're one to talk!" Villeta yelled back. "The Six Houses of Kyoto and Prime Minister Kururugi tried to use the Sakuradite to bully the world! And instead of facing up to his crimes, Genbu Kururugi took the cowards way out by killing himself."

"Everyone Shut up!" Suzaku yelled. Everyone was quiet and looked at him. He had his head down. "My father... he was an evil man who didn't care about lives. He wanted to keep the war going on despite knowing how many people would die. So that's why..."

"Why what?" Kallen asked.

"I killed him." Everyone's eyes widened. "I killed him with my own hands because I thought that would stop all the pain and suffering but.." He never finished that sentence since Kallen socked him in the jaw. He tumbled onto the floor with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"You bastard! You single-handily screwed over all of Japan!" She grabbed him by his collar and brought him up to her eye level. "If you hadn't killed him, Japan could have still been a free nation!" She pulled out a hidden knife and...

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot went off and everyone stopped. Jeremiah was pointing his pistol upward.

"That's enough of this nonsense." Lelouch said. "This is exactly what I was talking about. It's not each we should be fighting. It's the unknown enemy that attacked Shinjuku! You think this is the last we'll see of them? The have the advantage in technology and plan to kill us all." He held out his hand. "I ask you all, will you join me in making this world a better place and protecting us all from the enemy?"

For a few minutes no one spoke. Then Villeta came up to Lelouch and place her hand on top of his.

"I knew there was something different about you boy. Anyone who can lead us to victory against these monsters has my respect."

Suzaku came up and did the same. "I don't want anyone else to die because I didn't do anything. I'm in."

Jeremiah walked up. "I swore that I would act as a shield for Lady Marianne's children. I'm in."

Ohgi walked up. "I never really liked all the fighting. But I'll fight for a better world. I'm in."

Kallen walked up. "I'll make sure no one has to suffer because of their nationality. I'm in."

Clovis walked up. "I can never take back what I have done. But I'll dedicate my life to make up for it. I'm in."

"_And with that, the gears of change started to turn." - Lelouch Lamperouge._

_Japan Liberation Front Headquarters..._

Kyoshiro Tohdoh was meditating with his sword in front of him. The sound of someone knocking on his door broke his concentration.

"Come in." A JFL officer walked. "Lieutanent. Something unusual has happened in Shinjuku."

"What is it?"

"Our spies witnessed Britannian Knightmare frames protecting Japanese civilians."

"Protecting them from what?"

"We're still trying to figure that out sir." He took out a picture that showed Tamaki helping Kewell. "We also have evidence of a Japanese helping a Britannian Soldier."

Tohdoh looked at the picture. "You are dismissed Soldier."

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted and walked out. Tohdoh looked at the photo some more.

"What in the world is going on?"

_Area 18 (Formerly Known as the Middle Eastern Federation)..._

In the G-1 command center, Cornellia li Britannia stood with with her knights Gilford and Dalton by her side. Earlier that day they had eliminated the last piece of resistance and labeled the territory Area 18. She was told she was receiving a transmission.

"Put it through." The screen showed Clovis sitting at his desk.

"It's been a while Cornelia." The blond prince said.

"It has brother. Today we eliminated the last pockets of resistance and rename the MEF as Area 18. So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Clovis' smile lessened. "I'm afraid the situation here in Area 11 has worsened and I fear my life may be in danger."

"From what?"

"I can't say over phone. Someone may be listening in. All need to know is that I require your assistance."

Cornelia smirked. "So you admit that you need my help."

"I'm not saying that. But I know that with my busy schedule Euphie is rather lonely."

Cornelia smiled. "Well that's no surprise. Euphie isn't as easily swayed as your usual lady friends Clovis." Gilford and Dalton held back a chuckle. "I'll be there later in the week."

On Clovis' end he smiled. "See you then." He closed the communication line.

"_Phase 1 complete." _He thought. "_Let's hope rest of Lelouch's plan works."_

"So you really believe in your brother's plan." C.C. asked.

"Without a doubt." The blond prince responded.

_Ashford Academy..._

"Mr. Lamperouge, wake up!" The teacher yelled. Lelouch bolted up his seat and everyone in the classroom laughed.

"Sorry about that." The ebony-haired boy apologized.

The teacher went back to his lecture. Rivalz nudged him on the shoulder. "Hey did you see the meteor?"

"What meteor?" Lelouch feined ignorance.

"You didn't see it. The news said a meteor landed in Shinjuku yesterday."

"I arrived home late so I didn't catch the news." Lelouch said. "_Looks like Clovis did a good fabricating a cover-up. No need to alert the public just yet." _He thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red-haired glasgow pilot in the Ashford Academy uniform. This peaked his curiosity.

At lunch Kallen was sitting outside with some of the other girls when a bee buzzed by. The other girls freaked out and ran away. Kallen swing her arm and bee fell to the ground.

"I don't get it. What's so scary about a little bee?" She asked herself.

"They say you should never underestimate your opponent no matter how small they may seem." She turned around and saw Lelouch.

"So how may I help you, Your Majesty." She said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that." He sat next to her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Lelouch spook up. "So why terrorism?"

Kallen looked down. "Because I hate Britannia. But it's mostly because I'm half-Japanese."

"So you're a half-bread."

"What about you? You act as though you hate your country yet you say you want to create a better world. Is this because of what happened to your mother?"

"Partly." He got up. "I can show you my true reason for all of this after class." The bell rang that signaled the end of lunch period. "See ya." He walked away. Kallen got up and followed him. Out of the window, the orange-haired girl known as Shirley looked at them. "What was that all about? Lulu never just goes up talks to a girl."

_The Britannian Embassy... _

"The Purist Faction been dissolved?" Suzaku asked.

"That's right." Jeremiah responded. "Lord Clovis decided that the money could be used for better purposes. So the Purist Faction members have been reassigned to the Special Corps."

"That's all fine and dandy. Just so long as it doesn't affect our work." Lloyd said. Several workers were fixing the Lancelot while others examined the remains of the unknown enemy mech.

"You better suit up, Private Kururugi." Cecile said. "We have a lot performance tests today."

"Yes ma'am!" Suzaku saluted. "_Phase 2 complete." _He thought.

_Ashford Academy..._

"Nunnally, I'm home." Lelouch walked in with Kallen following him. She was bit surprised when Lelouch said he lived on campus. He explained that the Ashford family were friends of his mother and that the Student Body President Milly Ashford was a friend of his.

"Welcome home big brother." A polite young voice said. The girl had light-brown hair, wore the middle-school class uniform and rolled in an electric wheelchair. Lelouch walked up and took her hand. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I brought someone here to meet. Her name is Kallen."

"Hello." Kallen awkwardly said.

Nunnally put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Kallen asked.

"Lelouch, is she your girlfriend?" She innocently asked. This brought a blush to both their faces.

"What? Why would think that?" Lelouch asked wondering how his sister came to that conclusion.

"Well this is the first time you brought a girl home."

"We just meet today!" Kallen protested.

"So it was love at first sight?" Nunnally giggled. Lelouch palmed his face.

"_Talk about awkward."_

_The Euro Universe..._

On an Avalon-class ship called the Jabberwock, a young man with short purple hair and indigo eyes sat in the command chair. He had a mid build, a light tan and wore a blue military uniform similar to Jeremiah's. (Voice: Samuel Vincent)

"Sir at this speed we'll reach the outer limits of Narva by morning." One of the helmsman reported.

"Excellent. Time to show the EU what Roylat li Britannia is capable of." The man said with a smug expression. "_And I'll find out if this Ghost of the Battlefield really does exist."_

On the other side of the city, soldiers were preparing to fight. They stood at attention for a silver-haired man with sky blue eyes. He wore military grade combat urban camo. (Voice: Wally Wingert)

"All right men, the Britannian forces will be here in less than 24 hours! We cannot let them take this city! If they win, they will enslave everyone. Protect the civilians and leave no man behind!"

All the soldiers saluted. "Sir! Yes Sir!"

_Outside the Britannian Embassy..._

Suzaku was walking out, tried from the simulation training. He sighed, "Man I thought that would never end. At least I can goes home and rest."

"Out of the way please!" A voice from above said. Suzaku looked up and someone landed on him, knocking them both to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful pink-haired girl.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku asked. The girl's eyes widened. She got up and grabbed his hand.

"We have to go now!"

"What? Why?"

"Bad men are chasing me!" She said as she pulled him away. In a few minutes, they were at the water fountain. They stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost them." The girl said.

"Probably." Suzaku said. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Suzaku."

"My name's Euphie." The girl said with a smile.

_Britannian Medical Ward..._

Kewell sat in a bed with bandages around his head. He ate his food as a nurse came to check on him.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm good. Everything's fine." Kewell responded. But in truth he was thinking about the brown-haired Eleven from Shinjuku. He brought him to the hospital just left.

"_Why did he help me?"_

_Back with Suzaku and Euphie..._

The two teens spent the day exploring the Tokyo settlement at Euphie's request. The sun was setting as they were walking to their final destination.

"Hey, Euphie?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes?"

"There weren't really men chasing after you, were there?"

"Nope. I just feel like getting away. It's my last day in Area 11 and I didn't want to spend it locked inside." She signed. "My brother is really overprotective."

They reached a memorial Clovis put up for the people who died in Shinjuku. But to their horror, several Britannian punks were spray-painting the memorial with "Elevens burn in hell!" and "Don't honor monkeys!".

"Hey! What are doing!" Suzaku yelled.

"Mind your own business!"

"This monument was made to honor the dead!" Suzaku yelled.

One of the punks pulled out a gun a pointed it at Suzaku. "Shut up you Eleven Monkey!"

Suzaku was ready to fight but Euphie stepped in between them.

"Stop it! This isn't the way a Britannian should be acting!" She put on a determined look. "I, Euphemia li Britannia order you to stop this at once!"

Suzaku and the punks gasped. The punks ran away. Suzaku looked at her with an amazed look. "You're... a princess?" He got on one knee and bowed. "Forgive me Your Majesty! I did not know you were of royal blood."

Euphie giggled. "There's no need for that, Suzaku. Just treat me like you were before. I insist."

Suzaku got up and looked at her. "Um... okay."

_The Euro Universe..._

The sun rose on the city of Narva. The Jabberwock hovered through the sky.

"We've reached the outer limit of the city."

"Excellent." Roylat said. He activated the intercom. "Attention all troops! Prepare for battle! Show these EU fools the strength of our Holy Britannian Empire!"

"Yes My Lord!" All the troops replied.

Across the city, the silver-haired man stood in a command center. "Commander Ryder. The enemy has appeared. Your forecast was right."

The man smiled. "Just like a Britannian to walk through the front gate. Do we have confirmation on the enemy ship?"

"Yes sir! It's been confirmed as the Jabberwock."

"_That's the ship that's been taking out bases for the past 2 years." _He thought."Let's get started! Beta Squad! Prepare bombardment when that ship enters the city limit."

At the edge the city, several orange and bashe Glasgows hid in the shadow of the buildings. They aimed their bazookas at where the Jabberwock was predicted to arrive. Meanwhile, several objects started to descend from the stratosphere. One of them was a dark machine that somehow looked more menacing than the others. The line on its face glowed green.

**Next Time: Ghosts and Death**

**I'd like to thank AXL999 and Whiskey Bandit for letting use their OCs Commander Ryder and Roylat respectively. Speaking of OCs, I am in the need of an ace female knightmare pilots. Kallen, Chiba and Anya can't be the only female aces. Also, please send in any Knightmare Frames and Weapons that you guys can come up with. And check out my other stories on my profile page. Thanks and See Ya Next Time! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Stage 4: Ghosts & Death_

While the EU troops were getting ready to sortie, five people were standing in front of three frames that were hidden by large cloaks. One of the males was a brown scruffy haired and green-eyed man who was Lelouch's age. He wore large smelting gloves, square goggles on his forehead, a black shirt and tan pants. (Voice: Brian Donovan) He was currently typing away on a computer.

The other male looked slightly older with black-hair with bangs and blue eyes. The wore a red and white devicer suit with an EU officer's badge on his chest. (Voice: Robert McCollum)

The final male had blond-hair, a goatee and red-eyes. He was Jeremiah's age and wore a blue and black devicer suit and was tuning a Knightmare size sniper rifle. (Voice: Reid Scott)

The youngest girl was Kallen's age and had her body type. She had curly black hair that came down to her middle back and had purple eyes. She wore a purple and gold devicer suit. (Voice: Colleen O'Shaughnessey)

The final member was a Japanese woman who was Villeta's age. She had black-hair, golden eyes and wore a female EU military uniform. (Voice: Jennifer Hale) "How long until the new frames are ready for combat, Ezekiel?" She asked.

"About twenty minutes, Mituskai." The brown-haired mechanic said.

"Don't rush him Mitsu-Chan. These are first Knightmare Frame made by the Euro Universe. Although I'm pretty pumped up!" The black-haired man said as he pumped his fist in excitement.

"What more could you expect from a Super Robot fanboy?" The blond-haired man said sarcastically.

"Shut up Joshua!"

"Come on guys, save that for the enemy." The female devicer said with a smile.

_Back at the edge of Narva..._

Roylat sat at his throne chair as the display of the city appeared on the screen.

"Scan for enemy IFFs." He commanded.

"Yes my lord." One of the technicians said. A few seconds past. "No IFF signature detected."

"So the enemy is probably maintaining radio communication and turned off their IFFs to keep us in the dark. So we just have to find out where they are." Roylat said.

The Jabberwock reached the city limit and Alec gave a command that ignited the battle.

"_FIRE NOW!"_

The EU frames let loose a barrage of bazooka fire that rocked the Jabberwock. Thankfully because of its size the flying base was still floating. However the bridge was in disarray.

"What's our status?" Roylit asked.

"Sectors 34, 24, 18 and 85 have been destroyed."

"Launch the Knightmares!"

"_We can't do that Your Majesty. The blast destroyed the door! We're locked in."_

"So are suppose to let the enemy bombard us!" The purple hair prince asked as he started to lose his cool.

In the hanger, a silver-haired woman with purple eyes was rushing to her Knightmare. (Voice: Tiffany Grant) She activated her Gloucester and grabbed a bazooka. "Out of the way!" She yelled as her fired on the exit. The blast destroyed the debris and cleared the exist.

"Well the Black Rose has done it again." Roylat said as he smirked. "Alright troops, take the city and eliminate all EU troops!"

"Yes My Lord!"

"Let's do this. Alicia Ryder, heading out!" Her Gloucester (armed with a lance) jumped out of the exist and started to free fall. She launched her slash harkens at a buildings and used it to swing toward a KMF. Her foot crashed against the head of the unit and then she stabbed it in the chest, disabling it and letting it fall to the ground. She fired her harkens again and destroyed the heads of two more EU Frames.

Sutherlands moved through the city and as soon as they saw the enemy frames, bullets started flying and Knightmares started exploding.

_Back at the EU Command Center..._

Commander Ryder looked at the display of the battlefield. After the bombardment he ordered that the IFFs be turned on.

"It looks like Beta Squad failed to destroy the Jabberwock." One of the soldiers said.

"The plan wasn't to destroy their base. It was to get rid of any time they had to plan ahead. So instead of setting this fight on their terms, now they have to fight on mine." Ryder said as he pressed a button on the com-link. "Brigadier Nagasawa, are the frames ready."

"_Affirmative Alec."_

"Then tell Mjolnir Squad they have permission to sortie." He said with a smile.

"Sir? Are you sure we should send out experimental Knightmares into a war zone?"

"These are the first Knightmare Frames made by the EU. And we've given them to our best devicer squad. I'm sure that even if the frames are a bust, those guys will still find a way out."

The Knightmare hangar doors opened. The devicers docked their frames and Ezekiel started the final checking procedures.

"Energy Fillers at maximum charge. Weapons online. Mobility online. Let's do this people!"

The cloaks lifted off the frames. The looked for human than the Sutherlands or Gloucesters. Each frame had a different color. Interestingly enough, they had no land spinners but opted for treaded feat instead.

"Joshua Trotter, targeted and firing." The blond man said from his blue frame equipped with a sniper rifle.

"Cassandra Slade, ready." The curly-haired girl said from her purple frame.

"Marcus Gables, Let's Rock." The brown-haired man said excitingly from his red & white frame equipped with two bazookas.

"Alright. Aestivalis units, launch!" Mitsukai ordered. And with that the new frames headed out to the battlefield.

On the Jabberwock, and scans blared. "My lord, three knightmare frames are headed for Golem Squad."

"Get us a visual." The screen changed and everyone on the bridge saw the Aestivalis units.

"What models are those? I thought the EU just used stolen Britannian frames." The yeoman asked.

"_So the EU has built their own Knightmares. Interesting." _Roylit thought.

"Ok, Mjolnir Squad here's the plan." Marcus said. "Josh, you find some cover. Your task is covering us with sniper fire and keeping any enemy KMFs from reaching HQ."

"On it." The blue frame moved toward an abandoned building.

"Cassandra, the long-range scan has picked a single Gloucester unit taking out several troops. Destroy it."

"Roger. So what are you gonna do?" She asked.

Marcus smiled as he activated his twin bazookas. "I'm gonna have some fun!"

Cassandra's frame zoomed toward as Marcus fired and destroyed four frames. Cassandra ran through the smoke, pulled out a knife from a hidden side compartment and charged at Alicia.

"What the hell?" The silver-haired girl ducked the dodged the knife and swung at the enemy. Cassandra jumped over the swing and backed up. She pressed a button and instead of a slash harken the Aestivalis' entire forearm shot forward and knocked the Gloucester's lance out of its hand before retracting back. The lance flew through the air and got stuck in the concrete.

"Ok, that was impressive." Alicia drew twin pistols and started shooting at Cassandra who in turn block the shot with her arms. While not shooting through, the bullets scratched the paint and left marks. Three Sutherland tried to get behind the purple frame and fire but three gunshots went off and pierced their Sakuradite Cores, causing them to blow up. In his cockpit, Joshua was holding a targeting scoop that allowed him to target better.

"Boom." He took aim and fired at the Black Rose's Gloucester. With Split-Second timing, Alicia dodged the shot. This gave Cassandra to charge at the Britannian KMF. Both the frames pulled their fists back. Both punches hit their mark. And by mark I mean face. This forced both the frames step back.

Back at the Jabberwock, Roylit was stumped and not just by the appearance of the new EU models. The pilot of the purple frame managed to go toe-to-toe with his best devicer, while one of them was shooting precise shots from a distance and the red one was taking on 7 Sutherlands all by himself.

"_It's not just the specs of the frames. These guys are experts in Knightmare Combat." _

The alarms on the ship started to go off.

"Sir. Several contacts from above detected!"

"What? There's no way the EU would bomb their own troops!"

Over 50 objects fell from the sky and impacted with Narva. Several troops on both sides were destroyed along several buildings and bases. One of them landed in the EU Command Center. Commander Ryder looked around and tried to find people. Several support staff were dead but the majority was okay.

"What the hell happened?" Alec asked. He saw a green line appear in the darkness. The dark machine stepped forward and aimed its hand at Alec.

"Hey! Get away from him!" A large purple blast knocked the machine off its feet. The green line turned off, signaling its shutdown. Alec looked and saw Ezekiel and Mitsukai. She was holding a large cannon that looked like a large cannon that sparked and shut off.

"Yes! The Impact Cannon is a success!" The EU mechanic said with the glee of a child.

"Is that really necessary Zeke?" Mitsukai asked.

"Zeke. Mitsukai. What's the status of Mjolnir Squad?" Alec asked.

"The last time we checked they were engaged in combat with the Britannian Forces." Mitsukai said. "If this a new tactic Britannia is trying to employ..."

"It's not the Britannians." Zeke said. He took out a PDA and started scanning the downed machine. "A. This frame doesn't have any trace of Britannian Engineering. And B. 30% of their forces were wiped out by that impact storm." An alarm on his PDA started beeping.

"That's sounds bad." Alec said. "What is it?"

Zeke looked frightened and opened the face of the machine. In the empty cranium was a large and beeping red device. "Um, guys? I think we should evacuate."

_Back with Mjolnir Squad..._

Alicia and Cassandra were knocked back by an impact a few seconds ago.

"Oh what now?" Alicia asked.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked.

Two beams of energy were fired at each of the girls who dodged it. A monstrous mech with black & yellow colors stood up with its green line lit up. It charged at the purple Aestivalis and they locked hands, each fighter trying to push back.

"What the hell are you?" Cassandra demanded.

On her radio a voice tried to speak in several languages until the voice spoke english. (Voice: David Lodge) "I'm surprised an Earther can hold back my Zedas."

Cassandra gasped. "Who is this? Are you with the Britannians?"

"My name in your language is Makam. And as for the Britannians, I couldn't give a damn about some stupid Earth title!"

He lifted Cassandra over his head and threw her into a building. Alicia grabbed her lance from the ground and tried to stab at Makam but he stopped it with one hand.

"No way!"

"Stupid Earther." He crushed the lance and started to slash her. Alicia tried her best to dodge the enemy claws. But her frame was scratched up a bit and her lost her right arm.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "_Come on Alicia, focus! This guy has to have a weakness I can exploit." _

While Alicia and Makam fought, Josh was zooming through a parking garage and dodging lasers from enemy frames. He cocked his gun and destroyed one of the enemies.

"So much for my cover." He smashed through the wall and started to free fall and the enemies started to fall after him. With two shots he destroyed the enemies. He launched his arm at the building and lowered himself to the ground.

Marcus was surrounded by six enemies. He shot his forearms at two of the enemies and grabbed them by the head. With a mighty heave he tossed both of them into the air, retracted his arms and aimed his bazookas at them. "Double Burst!" He fired and destroyed the drones. The other enemies opened fire on him. He jumped in the air and came down kicking one in the head. He then turned and uppercutted another units head off. He then drew a machine gun that was attached to his waist and fired like a madman at the two enemies. Luckily the bullets pierced the heads and disabled them.

Alicia's Gloucester was kneeling. Her energy fillers were almost used up. Makam was walking toward her. "I'm surprised you managed to survive this long. But this is as far as you go." He raised his palm and it started to glow. However, a hand grabbed his head. The hand belonged to Cassandra's Aestivalis.

"Hold up you weirdo! I'm not down for the count just yet!" The curly haired girl yelled. She retracted the arm and pulled the head off. The Zedas stopped temporarily but much to both the girl's surprise, they heard Makam laughing.

"You've disabled my targeting system. But you're both still gonna die today." The Zedas transformed into a flight mode and soared into the sky.

"What? It flies?" Alicia asked in disbelief.  
>"<em>Lieutenant Slade report."<em>

On her comlink, Cassandra heard the commander. "What is it sir?"

"_You and your team have to get out of Narva immediately!"_

Five jeeps were 20 miles away from the city. The front one held Alec, Zeke and Mitsukai who was driving.

"Zeke says that those monsters are set to self-destruct!"

"_What? Did you try disarming it?"_

"The tech's too advanced to disarm. So as of this moment, Narva is officially... a lost cause." Alec said with a heavy heart. "All troops are to evacuate immediately."

Cassandra looked and saw Alicia's frame was in bad condition. Cassandra grabbed the cockpit and headed toward the city exit. Alicia was confused by this action.

"What are you doing? We're enemies."

"Our motto is to never leave anyone behind. Even Britannians."

Marcus and Josh zoomed toward the exit as fast their frames could move.

"Damn it! This guys are freakin' cowards!" Marcus exclaimed in anger.

In his cockpit, the flame-haired man with gold eyes, dressed in what looked like a high-tech devicer suit and had a scar on his left cheek known as Makam laughed sinisterly. He started speaking in his native language.

"(For the glory of the Imperium!)" He pressed a button and the monster frames started to explode in a chain reaction.

The Jabberwock fired machine guns at the enemy frames. Suddenly they started blowing up around them.

"Damn it!" Roylit yelled.

In a blast of light that could be seen through eyelids, all sound stopped. The force of the explosion blasted the Aestivalis frames into the air. The Jabberwock was rocked and flew into the desert floor. When the light cleared, Alec looked through a pair of Binoculars and much to his horror, the impossible had happened: Where the proud city of Narva was nothing but a smoking crater.

_The Britannian Royal Palace..._

The moon shone through the window as King Charles zi Britannia walked to in his throne chamber. He stopped and heard footsteps. A woman appeared from the shadows. She wore a black devicer suit with red designs on it. She had blond hair that reached her waist and red-eyes that pierced into the soul of the Britannian king. Everyone about this woman just screamed evil. In her hand was a futuristic looking pistol. (Voice: Brina Palencia)

"Charles zi Britannia. So you are the man that controls one-third of this world." She pointed her pistol at Charles. The Geass symbol appeared in both of Charles eyes as a gunshot rang through the audience chamber.

**Next time: The Knights Arrive!**

**This was a really fun chapter to make. And yes, I am using the Aestivalis mechs from **_**Martian Successor Nadesico **_**as the Euro Universe original KMFs. I don't own them. And I got to use my OCs from **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes **_**in a new way. Also, if anyone can come up with any Vagan OCs for me, keep in mind that the history of the Vagan will be different from the show. **

**See Ya Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Stage 5: The Knights Arrive!_

_Area 11..._

The Britannian train traveled across the rails and traversed over the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"I've never left the Tokyo Settlement before. This is my first time!" Shirley exclamed.

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could have come with us don't you?" Milly teased. Shirley blushed in embarrassment. "Don't be so shy. Tonight, We can spend all night talking. Let's tell each other which boys we like from school."

"Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about, right Ms. President?"

"Who can say?"

The train entered the tunnel and Nina flinched. Millay took her hand.

"Nina, it's alright. There are a lot of Britannian tourist at Lake Kawaguchi. Don't be afraid, it's not the Ghetto."

"Yes but..."

"We'll be with you the whole time. We won't leave your side for a second." Milly said with a smile.

Nina felt more relaxed. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Ougi and his group opened a door.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Lelouch said. With him was Clovis, Jeremiah, Villeta, Nunnally and Kewell. "As of now this place will be our main Headquarters."

"So, You think joining up with us is a good idea? There are still a lot of Japanese who are bitter from the invasion."

"If they have any pride as a human being, the they will rally behind our cause." Jeremiah said.

The freedom fighters walked in. "Holy cow." Tamaki said as everyone looked around.

"Would you mind if ask how you got this?" Ougi asked. Clovis started to laugh.

"When you're the viceroy and a prince, most politicians try be on your good side by showering you with lavish gifts." In case you were wondering, the proposed base was a mobile base similar to the G-1 command center.

"It's huge. Check it out, it's got a second story."

"On the other hand, no one will suspect us in something like this." Kallen said.

"It's even got a TV." One of the fighters turned it on.

"_How are things looking at the scene?" _

"_I'm here in front of the lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel." _A reporter on the TV said. "_The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front."_

Everyone gathered around to watch.

"_Members of the Sakuradite allocation meeting, most notably Chairman James, have been taken hostage as well as several tourists and employees."_

The TV changed to a feed of several armed JLF members and several people with their hands behind their heads.

"_This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it, you can clearly see Chairman James including some students." _The students in question were Shirley, Milly and Nina.

"From the student council." Kallen said. Lelouch scowled. "On no." Nunnally gasped.

In the JLF HQ, Tohdoh and the Holy Swords were watching.

"_The leader of the group has been claimed to be Colonel Kusakade of the now defunct Japanese military."_

"That imbecile!" Tohdoh yelled.

In the hotel, a burly man holding a sheathed katana was addressing the hostages.

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front! This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen! Even though you are not soldiers, you are still Britannians! You are the ones who rule and oppress us! Sit still, be quiet and you'll be fine! And if you don't..." He unsheathed his sword halfway.

Milly was holding a frightened Nina and Shirley looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Lulu."

_Back at the base..._

"Cowards! Who the hell would abduct innocent civilians?" Jeremiah yelled.

"Well they are the biggest anti-Britannian force in Japan." Ougi explained.

Lelouch's phone rang. He saw the caller ID. "Rivalz?" He answered.

"_Lelouch! Are you watching the news?" _

"Yes. The girls really picked a bad day to visit the lake." He paused for a second. "Rivalz, keep watching the news."

"_Why?" _Lelouch hung up. Clovis walked up to him.

"Lelouch. Euphie said she was going to visit Lake Kawaguchi this morning."

The banished prince growled. "This just keeps getting worse."

Back at the Hotel, Several JFL troops were sweeping through for any Britannian troops trying to get in. One of them stopped walking. He had brown-eyes and brown bangs of hair that reached his chin. (Voice: Jason Marsden)

"Keep moving Ikari!" The soldier known as Ikari did not move. "I said keep going."

"Why are we doing this?" He asked. "Why are we taking these people hostage? Is this really going to make things better?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the look in their eyes. Those people see us as monsters."

"Us the monsters? They stole our country from us!"

"The Britannian Military did that! They had nothing to do with it! For God's sake, some of those hostage are children!"

The man came from behind and backhanded Ikari so hard he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw that is was Kusakabe.

"You pathetic little worm! This is a war for our independence! Every child in that room is either a future soldier, military scientist or politician! Killing them now would be a service to the rest of the world!" Kusakabe left and the troops followed him back to his office. Ikari stood up and glared at the general.

"_I joined the JLF to free my home. But not like this. Kusakabe, there's a special place in hell for people like you."_

Outside, Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile looked the hotel from across the lake.

"Can't the Special Core offer any assistance with the rescue operation?" Suzaku asked.

"I've already asked them but we're an Irregular unit and they don't acknowledge our chain of command." Lloyd responded. "Besides..." He threw a pebble that skipped a bit in the water.

"It's too risky to trust the operation to an Eleven, is that right?" Suzaku asked.

"Yet I'm sure you're aware that Princess Cornelia is very discriminating about Britannian and Numbers."

"So the Japanese still aren't being excepted enough into your structure."

"But if that were true than would even be the point of have an Honorary Britannian System?" Cecile asked.

Suzaku's phone rang and he picked up. "Hello?"

"_Suzaku. Have you been given permission to sortie yet?" _Lelouch asked.

"No. Princess Cornelia won't trust an operation like to a Number." He heard Lelouch sigh.

"_I'm afraid that this is another example of the hatred for the Japanese brought upon by my death. Well that changes today."_

Suzaku's eyes widened. He started to smile.

"You mean..."

"_That's right. Time for the curtain to rise."_

"Understood." And with that, he hung up.

"You seem happy." Lloyd asked.

"Phase 3 is active." The Honorary Britannian said. Lloyd and Cecile smiled.

_The Shinjuku Ghetto..._

The cloaked man holding the toy walked into an abandoned warehouse. He walked up to a silhouette the size of a Knightmare Frame.

"So the Vagan have made their move." He said. "Well Nemo, it looks like we have some work to do."

The Geass symbol on the doll glowed green like the monstrous mechs. (Voice: Katey Sagal)

"_Affrimative."_

_Lake Kawaguchi..._

Night had fallen and the JFL still had control of the hotel. Suzaku sat in the seat of the Lancelot as Cecile did a systems check. "So this is it." She said.

"Yes. It's time we reveal ourselves to the world." Suzaku said. "Ms. Cecil look." The Lancelot optic sensors showed some JLF members and a tied up hostage on the roof of the hotel.

"What are they going to do to him?"

"Oh no."

They started to push the hostage toward the edge.

"Don't do it!"

They pushed the hostage of the edge. Suzaku's eyes widened.

"NOOOO!"

Kusakabe was speaking via com-link to the bridge of the G-1 command center.

"Our demands have gone unanswered. Therefore we will throw one hostage from the roof every forty minutes until our terms are meet. For the sake of the hostages, negotiations better be in good favor.

Cornelia and her knights walked through a corridor.

"So this is their warning?" Dalton said. "Barbarians."

"For now we can negotiate just to get the women and children free." Guilford said.

"Forget it!" Cornelia exclaimed. "If you give into their conditions even once then you simply legitimizing terrorism."

"Then do we use force?" Dalton asked.

"We would pursue that course of action after we secure the safety of Princess Euphemia." Guilford responded.

Cornelia scowled. "_Euphie." _A soldier walked up to them.

"Your Majesty. There are some people who say they're with the JFL and they want to meet you personally.

"Some JFL members are heading toward the Britannian military line?" Dietard Reid asked.

"That's right." One of the news team member said.

"This might be interesting."

A flatbed truck and two regular trucks were driving toward the Sutherlands. They flew the Japanese flag. On the back of the flatbed was a man on his knees in a straitjacket with a sack on his head. He was surrounded by five people who wore gray cloaks and their faces were covered by massacre masks. People in similar woredrobes were driving and hiding in the other trucks.

"_Should we open fire?"_

"_No just stand down." _Dalton ordered.

As they reached the bridge, Cornelia and her Knights appeared in their Gloucesters. The Sutherlands blocked up the other exists. Cornelia existed her cockpit and looked at the cloaked figures. She aimed her gunblade pistol at them.

"I'll give you five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't have you all executed!" She demanded.

The one in the black & purple mask walked toward the man in the straitjacket. "I guess you don't want the this hostage safe, do you Princess Cornelia?" He pulled the sack off the man who was revealed to be Prince Clovis! The soldiers gasped and Cornelia's eyes widened.

"Clovis!"

"Cornelia! Do as they say!" The blond prince yelled. "These Elevens are crazy! Please!"

Kusakabe raised his eyebrow. "Some of our members kidnapped Prince Clovis?"

"That's right. The Britannian Military just reported it."

"I haven't heard of any operation to kidnap the Viceroy." Kusakabe said. A sinister smile appeared on his face. "But if they've captured the prince than they must have amazing skills."

_"Attention__ All Forces. Let them pass. I repeat! Let the JLF pass!" _Dalton ordered.

The Knightmare Frames moved out of the way and let the trucks pass. As he passed by, Clovis looked at Cornelia and much to her surprise, he smiled.

"_Either the Japan Liberation Front will except us as allies or treat us as nuisances." _Lelouch thought behind his mask. "_Either way, I doubt that they'll give up the chance to have a prince as a bargaining chip."_

The gates opened.

"_Excellent. The preliminary tasks Phase 3 have been cleared." _

Cornelia started daggers at the hotel. "_Clovis. What in the world are you doing?"_

"Wonderful! I want to thank you for that lovely order!" Lloyd said with excitement. He turned toward Suzaku and Cecile. "They say you have the green light Lancelot! Your orders are to charge right into that Linear Cannon in the tunnel."

"Wait a minute!" Cecile said. "You mean they're using him as a decoy to open for them?"

"Yup! Seems like they'll use the confusion to send in the Royal Guard!"

"Seems like! But Lloyd!"

"Ms. Cecile!" Suzaku said. "I'm ready! If Lancelot and I are needed and we can give the hostages a chance to escape I'll gladly do it, even if it means being a decoy."

In a few minutes, Suzaku was ready to launch. The Lancelot was equipped with a new weapon called the VARIS rifle. Officially, his mission was to destroy an underground support platform and submerge the building, allowing the Royal Guard to mop up the terrorists and save the hostages. But his real missions was to show the power of the new groups. The Lancelot was lowered into the tunnel. He remembered Lelouch's words.

"_Suzaku. I want you to be my personal knight. If anything should happen to me, I want to take care of Nunnally for me."_

"_Don't worry Lelouch." _Suzaku thought. He pulled a pin from his pocket. The symbol was a shield and two swords behind it."_Our dream of a better world will become a reality."_

The Lancelot touched the floor of the tunnel. The land spinners touched the ground and the harkens retracted. The white frame got into a starting position.

"_Twelve minutes until operation start." _Cecile said. "_Commencing count-down."_

Back with the hostages, Ikari was one of the guards. He wasn't given a gun because of his behaviour earlier. He looked at the group and they backed up. He scowled as his heart was filling with guilt. Nina was shaking like crazy. A guard walked in front of her.

"An Eleven!" She softly gasped. The man turned to her.

"What did you say?" The guard yelled. Nina backed up. The guard pointed his gun at her. "We're not Elevens! We're Japanese damn it!"

"Yes we're aware of that!" Milly responded. "Just lay off of her!"

"Then correct her! We're not called Elevens!"

"Then we'll correct her!" Shirley said.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You three, come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson!"

"No!" Nina yelled.

"Stop it!" Ikari yelled as he tried to take the guards gun away.

"What are doing Ikari? Stop it!"

"No! No more of this racist bull****!" Ikari yelled. "They're just students!" They struggled and a gunshot went off. Ikari looked down and saw blood coming out of a wound in his lower abdomen. He fell down in front of Nina and gasped for air in severe pain. Euphie, who was in disguise, saw one of the guards with a pistol.

"That's what you get you damn traitor!" They started kicking him. Nina's eyes widened. "Stop it! You're killing him!"

"Stop it!" Euphie calmly stated as she stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guards asked as they stopped kicking Ikari.

"I demand you take me to your leader right now and give this man medical attention! Understand?"

"What?"

"You're addressing Euphemia Li Britannia, the thrid princess of the Britannian Empire!"

Everyone gasped. Despite all the pain he was in, Ikari smiled. Nina noticed this.

"_An Eleven risked himself to save us?" _

In Kusakabe's office, the five cloaked people and the bound Clovis stood in front of the Japanese colonel.

"So you have no intention of joining forces?" The one with the purple mask said.

"Remove your masks and reveal your real faces to us. It's disrespectful not to."

"Says the man who willing to kill children." One of the females with a crimson mask whispered to herself.

"I understand. But before we do, I'd like to ask you something. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"

"To gain attention." Kusakabe answered. "I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet."

"How stale." Clovis said. The man in the orange mask started to laugh.

"You people are obsolete. There's no saving you." The purple one stated.

"What! Why you arrogant!" A soldier said.

"Silence!" The second woman with a silver mask yelled.

"Explain what you mean by that?" Kusakabe asked.

_Back at the tunnel..._

"M-E Boost."

"_Lancelot now launching!"_

The Lancelot zoomed forward. The Raiko stood waiting at the other end of the tunnel.

"Reaction confirmed! One enemy Knightmare approaching!"

"It moves twice as fast as the others!"

"So what! It'll end up like the rest!" The linear cannon started charging. "Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon, Fire!"

The Raikou blasted. The Lancelot's Factspheres activated. With a series of twists he dodged the shrapnel. A blast of air blasted through the entry.

"I warned you about this Lloyd!" Cecile yelled.

"He doesn't want to play decoy! He's going for the goal!" The crazed scientist said with glee.

Inside the hotel, two guards stood next to Euphie in front of Kusakabe's office.

"I brought the hostage that radioed about for the lieutenant colonel to see. She claims to be Princess Euphemia." He said to the guard in front.

Lelouch heard this. Clovis gasped. Kusakabe pulled out his katana. "There's no point in talking anymore!" He charged. The ones with the orange and silver masks reached into their cloaks.

Back in the tunnel, The Raiko fired again. Suzaku raced up the left of wall to the other side in order to dodge the fire. He pulled out the VARIS.

The guards outside of the office heard gunfire. "Colonel!" A guard opened the door and was shot in the shoulder.

"Calm yourselves." The purple-masked one said. "This was an act of self defense. The Colonel and his man tried to attack us." The orange and silver masks had guns that smoked from usage.

Clovis stood up and in a few shifts the straitjacket fell to the floor. He was wearing a black and white version of his royal garb. On his chest was the same emblem as Suzaku's. "Well that was fun. Being restrained for an hour really hurts the joints." He said as he stretched.

"I'm more impressed you manage to pull off the hole scarred hostage act so flawlessly." The crimson masked woman said.

"The viceroy is the ultimate actor, you know." He turned toward Euphie. "Hello dear sister." Euphie just staired in confusion.

Suzaku activated the Blaze Luminous Shield and block the shrapnel fire. "Yes! It can take this level of destructive force."

"That thing just broke through Salvo number five! I can't believe it!"

"Just don't panic! Deploy Quad-linked Free-Fire arm gun! Batteries too! We'll shield this final defense with our lives!"

"Ms. Cecile! It's time for me to the VARIS!"

"_No! You could get killed!"_

The enemy fire started to push back the Lancelot. The blast were deflected off the shield and hit the tunnel walls.

"There's no room for me to evade! I'll risk getting blasted to take the first shot!"

The Lancelot took aim as the VARIS changed to firing mode.

The guards in front of the office were held at gunpoint. "Why you stinking son of a..."

Back with the hostages, a dark-haired bespectacled man with glasses and silver eyes was attending to Ikari's wounds. He had his hair in a ponytail. (Voice: Gabriel Mann) "Well I closed the bullet wound and swelling from the kicks should go down in a few hours."

"Thanks." Nina walked up to them.

"Are you okay?" She asked Ikari.

"According to Doctor Ishida I am." He said.

"Why did you risk your life to save us? I thought all Elevens.. oops! I mean Japanese hated us."

"Well I was bullied as a kid so I guess I can't stand to see other being pushed around." He turned toward Nina and smiled. "Besides, I couldn't let a pretty girl like you get hurt."

Nina squeaked and blushed. Milly and Shirley giggled.

"Use Maximum output! I don't give a damn if it destroys the gun!" The Raiko charged up. "Be prepared to die defending this spot! Smash him!"

"_For the sake of our dream, I will be a sword for humanity!" _Suzaku yelled. "_**JUSTICE BUSTER!"**_

The Raiko and the Lancelot fired at the same time. The blue VARIS blasted pierced through the shrapnel and destroyed it. The blast pierced through the Raiko and destroyed it in a massive explosion. The force of the blast caused a large gush of water to appear at the side of the bridge. The Lancelot emerged from the blast and reloaded the VARIS.

"It's the Eleven!" Cornelia gasped. The Lancelot landed on the bridge.

(Que Music- Hagane no Resistance by JAM Project.)

"_What are you waiting for? Take out the support beams!" _Cornelia ordered. The Lancelot turned in Cornelia's direction and pointed the VARIS at the Britannian troops. "I don't take orders from you!"

The Special Core truck zoomed and stopped near the Lancelot. Lloyd and Cecile got out dressed in black & white versions of their normal uniforms.

"Are you getting this?" Dietard asked from the news truck. "Zoom in on the new Knightmare."

The trucks that the masked people arrived with appeared next to the Lancelot. Several robed ones walked out and stood near the white machine. One of them was in a wheelchair and wore a raven mask.

"Aren't those the people that captured Viceroy Clovis?" Guilford asked.

To everyone's surprise, Clovis stood by the masked ones with a smirk on his face. The hostages, Ikari and Doctor Ishida stood behind.

"What's going on?" Dietard asked. This footage was played all through out the Tokyo settlement and JLF HQ. The Purple-masked one stepped forward.

"My dear Britannians. Have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. We return them to you unharmed."

"Of all the audacity!" Cornelia scowled. "If we attack, those people become their hostages."

"**People! All of this fighting amongst each other is pointless! We stand for all of humanity, regardless of race, religion or ideology! We fight an enemy who could care less about whether you are a Britannian or a Number! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannians civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them! It was a meaningless act and therefore they have been punished. We will fight for the rights of all humans! We fight for a world where the weak will not be abandoned! A world where everyone has a chance to live a happy life! The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Wherever oppressor us their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be!"**

He grabbed his robe. The others did the same.

"**And we will shall let our enemies know the faces of their foes, and show the world the faces of their protectors!"**

All of them threw off their masks and robes. To everyone's surprise, Britannian and Japanese soldiers were standing side by side. Everyone wore black military uniforms with white highlights with shoulder guards that had the same symbol: The Earth with a Shield and Two Swords crossed behind it. The flags on the trucks changed to same symbol. The people gathered were the Special Core, Ougi's resistance group, Sayako, Suzaku who stood on the shoulder of the Lancelot, Nunnally who wore a dress of the same color. Standing in front was a young man dressed the uniform of Britannian general with the Black & white colors. His appearance shocked Cornelia, her knights, Euphemia, Tohdoh and the Ashford Student Council.

"No way!" Cornelia yelled.

"It can't be!" Tohdoh exclaimed.

"Lulu?" Shirley yelled.

Lelouch stood proud with a smile on his face. He raised his hand to his side. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Exiled Prince of Britannia! And we are the... **THE KNIGHTS OF EARTH!" **The Knights started to chant.

"_**KNIGHTS OF EARTH! KNIGHTS OF EARTH! KNIGHTS OF EARTH!"**_

**Next time: New World Order**

**Author's note: As of now, this story has kicked into overdrive! And what mecha story would be complete without an awesome main theme song! Please select from the following by either reviewing or voting on my profile page:**

**Hagane no Resistance by JAM Project**  
><strong>Real by VIVID<strong>  
><strong>Escape by Hemenway<strong>  
><strong>Maxon by JAM Project<strong>  
><strong>Invoke by T.M. Revolution<strong>  
><strong>Re: Birth by Black Acid Cherry<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Stage 6: New World Order_

_* The events in this chapter take place during Stage 5_

An hour after the destruction of Narva, the remaining EU forces set up a base camp. Inside the command tent, Zeke was working on a radio. Commander Ryder walked up to him.

"Anything yet?" He asked.

"Nope. Looks like the blast jammed all of our communications. We can't contact anyone."

"Just our luck." Mitsukai said as she entered. "We were only division operating in this desert. Aside from our own wounded, we also have over 200 civilians that have no home. And we still haven't heard from Mjolnir Squad."

Soon they heard the troops starting a commotion. The three of them walked outside and saw three figures in the distance. Zeke put on his goggles and activated the zoom-in feature (that he installed.) He started smiling. "It's Mjolnir Squad!" Sure enough, the three Aestivalis looked worse for wear but were still able to function. They reached the camp and Josh and Marcus walked out of their cockpits.

"You really outdid yourself with these Knightmares Zeke!" Marcus said. "That explosion was right on top of us and we still made it out a-OK!" As he finished his sentence, the arms of his Aestivalis fell off. "More or less."

Alec saw that Cassandra was holding a cockpit in her hands. "Is that one of ours?"

"_Nope. It's a Britannian devicer."_ She responded.

"What! You brought the enemy to us?" Josh exclaimed.

"_So I should've just let her die?" _Cassandra yelled.

Alec though for a moment. "Put it down." Cassandra did just that as Alec pulled out this gun. Josh and Mitsukai did the same. "Put your hands behind your head and exit the cockpit! We have you surrounded!" The cockpit opened and the devicer walked out. Much to everyone's surprise, she looked like Commander Ryder! When the two silver-haired people looked at each others, their eyes widened. "Stand down!" He ordered Mitsukai and Josh. They put away their guns. Alec looked at the girl.

"Alicia?"

"Alec?" After a few seconds, the girl started to tear up. She ran toward Alec and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulders as tears ran down her face. Alec was stunned but hugged her back.

"It's you! Big Brother! I've finally found you!" Alicia said. At the moment, no one was worried that their commander knew this Britannian devicer. All they saw was a heartfelt reunion between two siblings.

Meanwhile, The Jabberwock as a complete mess. Similar to the Ryder's forces, all long-ranged communication was offline along with the float system. Since their on-board engineers died in the crash they had no one to repair it. The only things that worked was the 6 Sutherlands that survived and the TV. Roylat was currently browsing through the channels.

"So satellite waves can reach us, but we can't reach anyone else." The purple-haired prince said as he was clicked through channels.

"Your Majesty, shouldn't we be coming up with a plan?" One of the helmsman asked.

"The plan is calm down and relax until I can come up with a real plan. Besides with the Float system down, we're not going anywhere for awhile." He clicked through some more until he saw something about a terrorist attack.

"_For those of you just tuning in, approximately 2 hours ago the Lake Kawaguchi hotel was hijacked by the Japan Liberation Front. They are believed to lead by Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japan military." _

The screen changed to a live feed of Bartley at a podium with several reporters trying to ask him questions.

"_Viceroy Clovis has yet to give a statement regarding the hotel jacking." _

Roylat sighed. "_You were never the military type, Clovis. Taking that position in Area 11 was way out of your league."_

_The Geass Order headquarters..._

The young-looking immortal V.V. was tossing and turning in his bed. "No! No!"

_In his dream, he saw Charles take a bullet to the shoulder but he still charged and grabbed the blond-haired woman. He activated his Geass and tried to re-write her mind. In a few seconds the woman stopped struggling. Charles smirked and put her down. However, the woman started to laugh. _

"_You think you're the first person to try and wipe out my mind?" She turned and kicked him in the face. Charles staggered back a bit and the woman shot him between the eyes. He flew onto the floor as blood pooled around his body._

V.V. woke up with a start. He grabbed his head and shook his head as though he was trying to shake out the vision. But he knew it was no vision as he started to cry. "Charles." He whimpered quietly

_Narva..._

Despite the revelation that she was the Commander's sister, Mitsukai still opted that they tie Alicia up. Even though Alec protested, Alicia agreed to it. She was currently sitting in a tent by herself with her hands tied behind her back. Cassandra walked in with a tray of food. She was wearing an EU military uniform. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
>The silver-haired girl shook her head yes.<p>

Cassandra sat in front of her. The sat in silence for a while until Alicia spoke up. "You're the devicer that saved me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Didn't I already tell you? Our motto is to never leave anyone behind. Besides, I couldn't let a great Knightmare pilot like you die."

Alicia raised her chin up in a smug way. "We'll what did you expect? I am known as the Black Rose: Ace devicer of the Jabberwock crew."

Cassandra eyes widened. "No way! You're the Black Rose!"

"That's right."

"I had no idea Commander Ryder's sister was an ace devicer."

Alicia expression softened. "Did Alec ever mention me?"

Cassandra's smile lessened. "The Commander never really wanted to talk about his past. I mean we all knew he was Britannian but we never knew what he did before he enrolled in the EU military."

Alicia held her head down. "My brother was a well-renowned Spec Ops Captain in Britannia. He was always respectful to both his allies and his enemies, never left any soldier behind and always did everything he could to save civilians. He was the reason joined the military. I wanted to fight by his side. But he dropped off the map after the invasion of Japan. After that, I made it my goal to find him and bring him home."

"What makes you think I want to go home?" The girls turned and saw Alec.

"Because... I thought you wanted to come back with me." Alicia said. "Why would you leave everyone behind?"

"You want to know why I left?" He asked. "It all started during the invasion of Japan."

_Seven Years Ago, Just off the Japanese coastline..._

Several tanks fired on the Britannian Navy ships. In the main control ship, a younger Alec Ryder stood at the bridge. "This barrage is slowing our advance! We need to open fire!" A Lieutenant said.

"Relax." Alec said with a calm smile. "The cavalry has arrived."

Several VTOLs flew over the tanks and dropped Glasgows. The Knightmares dodged the tank fire and destroyed the tanks with a barrage of bullets. They moved into the coastline city and fought the Japanese forces.

Alec smiled. On of the technicians walked up to him. "Sir! We're receiving an urgent transmission from the Emperor!" Everyone on the bridge gasped.

"Well what are waiting for? Show transmission." Alec ordered.

The bridge screen showed an image of Charles zi Britannia sitting on his throne. Alec bowed in respect. "What is your message, my lord?"

"_Captain Ryder, you've exceeded the schedule for the coastline invasion. The Japanese resistance should have fallen five minutes ago."_ Charles said.

"But we've managed to deploy several Knightmares onto the coastline. We'll have the city in 45 minutes."

Charles though for a moment. "_Is the city within firing range of your fleet?" _

Alec raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Yes your majesty."

"_Then you are to open fire at once."_

Alec was shocked by this order and stood up. "But my lord! There are still innocent civilians in that city!"

"_Are you trying to say that the lives of foreigners are more important than victory?"_

"Then what of the troops we have in the city? We'd be firing on our comrades!"

"_You fool!" _Charles yelled. "_To win a war you must be willing to make sacrifices! And when those men joined the military they chose to live and die for Britannia!"_

"But.."

"_This discussion is over! Open fire you and your entire crew will executed for insubordination."_

The image cut off. The crew on the bridge looked at Alec. He lowered his head so no one could see a lone tear run down his eye. "Open fire."

The several pods opened up on the ships. Missiles flew through the air. A Glasgow turned around and saw incoming missiles. He died without so much as a dying breath. From the bridge, the view of the coastline city burning was an image that would permanently lodged itself in Alec Ryder's memory.

Back in the present, Alec's eyes were watering up from the memory. Cassandra was mortified that her Commander was forced to either choose between his life or the life of his troops. Alicia stared at her brother.

"I... I didn't know." Alicia said.

"That day I swore that would put an end to the rule of Charles zi Britannia and bring that royal bastard to justice." He said as he clenched his fists.

Marcus rushed into the tent. "Commander! I think you should see this!" The three EU officers walked out of the tent. Alicia stood up.

"Hey wait!" She tried to hop but tripped and landed on her face. "Ow."

Josh looked through a sniper scope as he stood the shoulder of his Aestivalis. He zoomed in and saw the monster mechs firing at some Sutherlands and a wrecked Britannian ship. "****!"

"What is it?" Mitsukai asked as everyone gathered.

"It's those monster mechs from earlier. They're attacking some downed Britannian airship."

"It's the Jabberwock!" Everyone looked down and saw Alicia on the ground.

"How did she get out?" Cassandra asked.

"We have to help them! They're my friends." Alicia looked at Alec. "Please."

Alec smiled. "Mjolnir Squad, get ready to mobilize."

_At the Jabberwock..._

The last devicer screamed as the final Sutherland exploded. A few minutes ago, 6 enemy mechs appeared and started attacking the remaining Britannian troops. Roylat was started to sweat. He clutched his head in his hands.

"_There's no strategy against this! We have nothing to fight with! Schneizel, Cornelia, Euphie. I'm sorry but this is it for me." _He closed his eyes and waited for death.

An enemy frame aimed its claw at the bridge. A shot rang and a bullet pierced through its arm, blowing it up. It turned around.

"Looks like my aims a bit off while moving." Josh said as his Aestivalis stopped. Marcus, Cassandra and a jeep with Alec at the wheel, Mituskai on the turret and Zeke in the passenger seat zoomed past him. "I'll take the rear." He fired two more shot that pierced the same enemy in the head and chest, destroying it.

"Time for Round 2!" Marcus said as he body checked an enemy and tossed it onto the ground. He started punching the enemy without restraint. He pulled its arms off and smashed its head in with his foot. A blast hit him in the back but he was still standing. He turned and as he was about to attack when a bullet pierced its head. "Thanks Josh!" He launched his arms at another mech, grabbed its head crushed it.

Cassandra pulled out a knife and blocked a claw strike with it. The enemy tried to use its other claw but Josh shot its arm off. Cassandra grabbed its head and shot her arm and the enemy at another mech. She grabbed a Chaos mine and tossed it. The rain of shrapnel pierced the enemy mechs and shut them down.

"This is insane!" Zeke yelled in fear. An enemy opened fire at them but Alec swerved and dodged the fired. Mitsukai aimed the circular Impact Cannon at the enemy and fired. A large blast knocked the mech on its back and the line on its face powered down.

The Britannian Prince was stunned. "_The EU soldiers came to help me. But why?"_

"Your Majesty!" He heard a familiar voice. The cockpit of Cassandra's Aestivalis opened and Alicia fell out. She got back up and dusted herself off. "It's good to see you're still alive. I'd like to introduce you to someone." She motioned toward Alec and he walked toward her. "This is my brother, Alec Ryder."

Roylat looked at the man in astonishment. He bowed down to the confusion of everyone.

"I thank you for saving my life. I, Roylat li Britannia, the Sixth Prince in line to the throne, owe you a debt of gratitude until I can replay it."

Alec walked up to the bowing prince. "There's no need for that." Roylat looked up at him. "We saved you because that's what the military is meant to do. So you don't owe me anything." He held his hand out. "But I would like to be allies."

"We're supposed to be enemies."

"My enemy was never Britannia. My enemy is those who have no respect for human life. To me, you're just a commander who's lost a lot good soldiers."

Roylat thought about it and he smiled and shook Alec's hand.

_A few hours later..._

Zeke was whistling he worked on the Jabberwock's float system. The Britannian helmsman were impressed that a young man could understand the technology in a short time. While he and Mitsukai worked with technicians, The rest of the Mjolnir Squad and Roylat watched the Kawaguchi hotel jacking.

"_We have just received word that members of the JLF have kidnapped Viceroy Clovis." _The screen changed to an image of Clovis surrounded by masked figures.

Roylat sighed. "Well it was bound to happen at some point."

"That your brother would be kidnapped by a bunch of Shakespeare rejects?" Marcus asked.

"The kidnapped part, yes. The masked people part, not so much." He took a sip from glass of wine. "But they must be a new terrorist group. The JLF would never dress up like that."

"I still can't believe that an organization meant to liberate Japan would stoop so low that they would kill innocent children." Josh said with disgust.

"I battled against Kusakabe in the Invasion. I just had this feeling he'd be a sore loser." Alec said.

_Location unknown..._

In a dark room, Makam bowed down before someone. This man wore a purple cloak with green sleeves, a purple scarf, black shoulder guards, black armlets and white gloves. His face was covered by a faceless chrome mask and a cobalt helmet. (Voice: Frank Welker)

"(What is your assessment on the Earthen military?)" The masked figure asked.

"(Well even though they're forces are split into opposing factions, they can still put up quite the fight.)" Makam said as a holo-screen showed video of his fight with Cassandra and Alicia.

"(But if they are to combine forces, they're fighting strength is almost equal to our.)" Another video showed the Lancelot, a red Glasgow and two Purist Sutherlands fighting together.

"(So the obvious action so to throw their citizens and military in disarray.)" The masked man said. A video of the blond woman killing Emperor Charles. "(And with Decesso's mission a success, the populace will be thrown into chaos.)"

"(Excellent, Lord Trona.)"

_Back at the Jabberwock..._

On the screen, the new footage showed a large gush of water and a white knightmare landed on the bridge. Zeke saw the frame and had what was know as a "nerd-out."

"No way! Is that a new Britannian KMF? Because it looks awesome!" He yelled.

"That's the Z-1 Lancelot. My older brother's research team built it as the world's first 7th generation Knightmare frame." Roylat said with smirk.

"Well it's aiming at the Britannian Military." Alicia said.

On the screen the Lancelot held the VARIS as Lloyd and Cecile stood next to it. The masked people stood next to the Lancelot as the one with a purple masked walked to the front.

_**"My dear Britannians. Have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. We return them to you unharmed. People! All of this fighting amongst each other is pointless! We stand for all of humanity, regardless of race, religion or ideology! We fight an enemy who could care less about whether you are a Britannian or a Number! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannians civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them! It was a meaningless act and therefore they have been punished. We will fight for the rights of all humans! We fight for a world where the weak will not be abandoned! A world where everyone has a chance to live a happy life! The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Wherever oppressors use their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be!"**_

All the people on screen grabbed their robes.

_"__**And we will shall let our enemies know the faces of their foes, and show the world the faces of their protectors!"**_

Everyone was surprised to see Japanese and Britannian soldiers standing side by side. However, The Ryder siblings and Roylat gasped as the camera zoomed in on the man giving the speech.

_"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Exiled Prince of Britannia! And we are the... __**THE KNIGHTS OF EARTH!"**_

"Prince Lelouch is alive!" Alicia exclaimed.

Roylat's eyes started to water. Despite the tears running down his face, he smiled. He saw Nunnaly and Lelouch on the screen and he felt as though all of the darkness the world had vanished. "_They're alive! Lelouch! Nunally! They're alive!"_

_The Britannian Royal Palace..._

The sun shined on the palace as the recently appointed Knight of Three Gino Weinberg was running.

"Aw man! I can't believe I'm late for the Rounds meeting! Dorothea is gonna have head!" He said to himself.

The sound of a liquid hitting the ground stopped him. He turned around and his eyes widened. His mouth opened but no sound came until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Knights of the Round heard this scream. They ran toward the scream.

"Gino?" Anya asked. The Knights saw that he was pointing to something. They looked in the direction and saw an image that even Luciano found gruesome. On the walls of the palace, Charles zi Britannia was impaled on each of his palms and one nail going into both of his feet. Blood rolled down his head from the bullet wound. Written underneath him, written in his own blood, was an ominous message.

**THIS WORLD BELONGS TO THE VAGAN**

**Next Chapter: Guren Rises!**

**I would like to thank AXL999 for beta reading this chapter. Also, the vote for the main theme are tied up! We need more votes to break the tie! See Ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank everyone who's been following my stories. So here's a new chapter of Knights of Earth and the main theme. I don't own anything except my OCs and Original Tech. I Also have a new poll opened up: **

**Which Code Geass Character should become an X-Rounder?**

(Re: Birth by Black Acid Cherry)

_(Images of Earth, Knightmare Frames, Maps, Weapon Specs flash by. The Earth is viewed from space. Suddenly, gates of light open up above Earth and Several Vagan mechs and Warships fly out of the portals. The Jabberwock opens it hanger, revealing the Lancelot with a float pack. The Sakuradite core spins. Lancelot gets into a starting position before launching, doing a spin while activating the Float System and drawing the VARIS. The Title Knights of Earth appears.)_

_shizuka na yoru wa daikirai_

_(We see Lelouch and Nunnally as children before it changes to their current ages. They are wearing their KOE uniforms.)_

_fuań ga sawaide nemurenaku naru_

_(We see Kallen and Suzaku standing back to back. The Lancelot & The Guren MK-II in the background.)_

_naite shimaeba raku da kedo_

_(We see Cornelia and her Knights, Clovis with C.C., Euphie, Ikari and Dr. Ishida.)_

_naite mo dōse mata NODO ga kawaku_

_(We see Alec Ryder and Roylat with the Britannian and EU symbols that combine into the KOE symbol behind them.)_

_HOŃTO wa ne ima demo furue ga tomaranai ń da_  
><em>nani ka ga kowarete shimaisō<em>

_(We see Mjolnir Squad & Alicia standing in front of their frames as Cassandra looks up at the sky. Mao is pushed against a wall by a Vagan Assassin. Tohdoh enters a Burai Kai and zooms ahead with the Holy Swords behind him.)_

_"daijōbu da yo" toka kańtań ni iwanaide kure_  
><em>boku wa sońna ni tsuyokuwanai<em>

_(The entire KOE stand ready to fight and raise their fists in the air. The man in the cloak sits in a high-tech cockpit with a Geass Symbol in both his eyes as Nemo shows several Vagan Mechs descending into the atmosphere. A shadowed knightmare frame with a changing symbol on his face stands up, a ring appears above it. The frame jumps through the ring and it flys through the air with a burst of speed.)_

_tojikometa kotoba to omoi ga mune no naka de_  
><em>risei wo furi hodoite mata abaredashita ń da<em>  
><em>dakara wakatteru tte! sońna kowai me de niramitsukeru na yo<em>  
><em>onegai sukoshi dake hitori ni shitete<em>

_(Kallen grabs a Vagan mech and uses the Radiant Wave Surger which destroys it. Josh aims his sniper rifle and fires a shot that takes out three Vagan mechs. Cassandra and Alicia stand back to back as Alicia fires at enemies with twin pistols and Cassandra uses an MVS to slash Vagans in half. Tamaki and Kewell operate a Raiko that fires and destroys several enemies.)_

_daisuki na koto ga shitakunai_

_(Nina holds out a locket with a picture of Ikari.)_

_ashita ga kowakute shinitaku naru_

_(Zeke, Mitsukai, Rakshawa, Lloyd and Cecile work on what looks like a high-tech jet.)_

_nigete shimaeba raku da kedo_

_(Jeremiah & Villeta stand in front of the Siegfried as it starts to float.)_

_nigete mo kuyashisa de mata shinitaku naru_

_(Ikari enters a cockpit. An outside views reveals it as the Gawain.)_

_"mō muri... arukenai" nańdo mo kujikenagara_  
><em>sore demo aruite kita ń darō?<em>

_(We see Makam in front of a Khronos, Decesso in front of a golden Farsia, Two black-haired young Vagan twins stand in front of two Zedas-M, and a young man Suzaku's age with green hair and a silver mask stands in front of a Zeydra. Lord Trona stands on the bridge of a Vagan battleship and he raises his hand. Several Vagan mechs descend onto Area 11.)_

_tojikometa kotoba to omoi ga mune no naka de_  
><em>risei wo furi hodoite mata abaredashita ń da<em>  
><em>końna ni mo tsutaetai koto ga aru noni umaku tsutaekirenai yo<em>  
><em>końna ni chikaku de sakeńde iru noni<em>

_(Siegfried spins in the airs as it destroys several enemies, Cornelia stabs a Dorados and Marcus roundhouse kicks one of them. The Guren dodges funnels fire from the Farsia. Suzaku in the Lancelot and the Green-haired man in his Zeydra charge at each other. The Zeydra fires lasers from its hands and the Lancelot fires the VARIS.)_

_(The last shot is the entirety of the Knights of Earth stand in front of Earth.)_

_Stage 7: Guren Rises!_

_Ashford Academy..._

Nina, Rivalz, Shirley and Milly were in the Student Council room watching the news.

"_This week's top story continues to be the new military group the Knights of Earth or the KOE as they have been referred to as. Several incidents this week have included the arrests of several Refrain dealers..."_

The screen showed footage of several KOE members tying up several druglords.

"_and a Rescue operation in the Tokyo Settlement."_

Footage showed the Lancelot jumping out of a flaming building with an entire family in its arms.

"_But the question on everyone's mind is what the KOE plan to accomplish."_

They showed Lelouch's speech at Lake Kawaguchi.

"_Their leader appears to be the once thought dead Britannian prince, Lelouch vi Britannia along with several Britannian nobles such as Lord Jeremiah of the Purist Faction and Viceroy Clovis. And yet many of their members are identified Eleven terrorists." _

Images of Ougi, Tamaki,Kallen, Ikari and Dr. Ishida are shown.

"Who would have thought Kallen was a terrorist? She always acts so sickly." Shirley said.

"Actually that's like the perfect cover." Rivalz said. "But I'm more surprised that Lelouch and Nunnally were royalty."

Milly just giggled. Shirley looked her and then her eyes widened in surprise. "You knew about them, didn't you madam president?"

"Well Lelouch's mother was personally friends with my family. After she passed, my Grandfather decided to take Lelouch and Nunnally in." She sighed. "But never thought they would do something like this."

Nina looked out the window. Her mind was occupied with the JLF member that saved.

"_Ikari." _She thought to herself.

_The Viceroy's Palace..._

Cornelia, Dalton and Guilford were walking into the palace as several reporters tried to ask her question.

"Princess Cornelia. What is your opinion on the KOE?"

"Does this mean that Prince Clovis has stepped down as Viceroy?"

"Are the KOE a new faction of the military?"

Cornelia and Guilford walked into the palace and Dalton slammed the doors.

"I swear, Reporters are more annoying than any terrorist." Dalton said as he rubbed his eyes. He looked and saw Cornelia walking to her room.

"Looks like she still coming to terms with Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally being alive." Guilford said. "I think what she needs is some time alone."

Cornelia walked into her room and saw that she was not alone.

"Hello Cornelia." Lelouch said as he drank some tea. "Won't you join me?" The violet-eyed prince sat at a table arranged for afternoon tea. Cornelia just stood there, stunned.

_The Ichigo Highway..._

Several trucks traveled across the highway. Sitting in the cab of the front truck was Tohdoh and Holy Swords.

Hidden by the trees, The Lancelot stood by waiting along with four Sutherlands. The trucks came into view.

"Target in sight." Kewell said.

"Alright. Beginning operation Sword Summit." Jeremiah said. The KMFs shot their Slash Harkens at the highway and shot up. They landed in front of the trucks and they stopped.

"That's the Knightmare from Lake Kawaguchi!" Urade said.

Tohdoh glared at the Lancelot. "I'm heading out."

"What?" Chiba asked.

"I need to figure something out. Don't come after me." He walked into the back of the truck.

Villeta sat waiting in her cockpit. "Are they going to make a move?"

The back of the front truck opened up and a Burai Kai jumped out. It pulled out a Revolving Blade Sword and charged at the Lancelot. Suzaku grabbed his MVS and blocked it. They stood at a standstill.

"Charging at an advanced Knightmare isn't a solid strategy." Suzaku said.

"_Well maybe I wanted to see if my former student has learned anything." _The devicer of the Burai said. Suzaku gasped.

"You're... Kyoshiro Tohdoh!" The young man gasped.

"It's been long time, Suzaku." The miracle worker said.

The two frames backed up. Jeremiah drew his weapon. But the Lancelot raised its hand.

"Why are you here Kururugi?"

"We heard that the JLF are in possession of a powerful Knightmare frame. Based on the JLF's recent actions, such a frame is better suited for one of our devicers." As Suzaku said this, Kallen walked up the second truck.

"Do not compare my soldiers to that idiot Kasukabe." He pointed his sword at Suzaku. "How about a wager. A one-on-one duel. If you win, not only is the frame yours, but my soldiers and myself will join you." Everyone gasped. "But if win, you'll become my subordinate. For someone who turned on his country, changing sides shouldn't be hard for you to do."

Those words struck Suzaku in his core. "Agreed."

The Lancelot and the Burai Kai stood each other down. The land spinners activated and the two devicers charged at each other.

_Location unknown..._

Several Vagan mechs were being worked on by repair drones. This mechs were purple instead of light blue. A man with green hair, a silver mask stood in front of several soldiers in high-tech suits. His clothing was a red and black jacket with white gloves and green pants. (Voice: Tom Gibis)

"(This operation is a test to see how the Earthers fair against our latest mechas. But that doesn't mean you should let your guard down. And if you see a white mecha, do not approach or you will be killed! Understood?") The man ordered.

The Soldiers saluted. "(Yes, Captain Inglese!)"

_The Viceroy's palace..._

"Why didn't you ever try to contact any of us or even let us know you were alive?" Cornelia asked with a scowl.

Lelouch put his cup down. "You know as well I that if Nunnally and I revealed ourselves, we would be used as political tools."

"So why did you reveal yourselves now?"

Lelouch took out a DVD player and passed it to Cornelia. She hit the play button. On the screen, she saw several monstrous looking mechs attack the Shinjuku Ghetto. The mechs attacked and killed Britannian soldiers and Japanese terrorists. A look of shock took over her face and she looked at her half-brother.

"I did say that our enemy was one that doesn't care about nationality." Lelouch said. "And I'm hoping that you will join us Cornelia."

The Witch of Britannia stood up and walked to Lelouch. She pulled him up and slapped him. Lelouch fell on the ground. Lelouch was about to yell but her saw tears running down her face.

"That was making me think you were dead." He picked him up and and hugged him. "Don't ever make me worry about you again."

Lelouch was shocked, but her hugged her back.

"_For long time, I thought the only real family I had left was Nunnally. But I have learned that even though it may seem like it at times, you are never truly alone." _

_Back on the highway..._

The two advanced swords clashed. The Burai backed up and tried to stab at Lancelot but the white frame moved to the left before the blade hit. Suzaku jumped and aimed a spin kick at his former master, But Tohdoh shot a slash harken that blocked the kick and knocked Suzaku back.

As the two ace devicers fought, Kewell was confused.

"How is he holding up against the Lancelot? That's a 7th generation Knightmare and all he has is a furnished Glasgow."

"He's not called Tohdoh the Miracle Worker for nothing." Tamaki replied. Suddenly an alarm flashed on his screen. It was a new alarm Lloyd and Cecile installed. "Crap! Incoming Unknowns!"

Seven objects impacted with the road. The smoke cleared and Seven Vagan mechs stood up. Six of them were purple mechs and one of them was a Zedas with red parts. Captain Inglese stood at the seat of this mech.

"(Dorado units, take of the cannon fodder. Leave the white one to me.)"

The lines of the Vagan mechs turned green. The Sutherlands covered the trucks and Jeremiah yelled at the Holy Swords.

"_Get out of here! We'll cover you!" _

"What are you talking about?" Senba asked.

"_If you stay, these monsters will kill you!"_

Asahina took the wheel and they speed ahead. Suzaku turned toward Tohdoh.

"You should get out of here." The knight said.

"Suzaku, what are the hell are these things?" Tohdoh asked.

"Just go!" He yelled. Tohdoh glared through the display screen.

"Understood. But we'll continue this fight later." The Burai Kai zoomed off and followed the trucks. The Dorodos mechs tried to charge after them but a wave of machine gun fire stopped. Tamaki charged at one with his stun tonfa and aimed for the head, the mech dodged it. It armed changed into a blade and cut off Tamaki's arm. It opened fire and blasted the Sutherland, rendering it useless. "Damn it!" Tamaki said as he ejected. and his KMF was cut in half.

Jeremiah opened fire at a mech, but it dodged the fire by jumping. Purple energy flew out from its back as it hovered in the air.

"These things can fly?" Kewell asked. He fired on the flying mech but it dodged the bullets and returned fire, forcing Kewell to eject as his frame exploded.

Villeta tossed a Chaos Mine in the air. This time, the shrapnel hit the mech as it blew up. However, an enemy slashed her arms off. She was forced to eject as well.

"You bastards!" Jeremiah yelled. He fired at the mech that defeated Villetta and destroyed it. His warning system blared. He saw a Dorado attack from above. It blasted at Orange Boy and he had no choice but to eject. With no more enemies, the remaining Dorado units to the sky and flew in the direction of the Holy swords.

The Zedas fired at Lancelot. The Blaze Luminous deflected the blasts as the Lancelot sped toward the Vagan mech. The Zedas' arm changed into a red blade and clashed with the Lancelot. No matter what Suzaku did, the mech countered him move for move. With no other option, Suzaku backed up and fired the VARIS. The advanced weapon destroyed the arm of the mech. Inglese staired in shock. He pressed a button.

"Amazing. You actually damaged my Zedas R. No one has ever done that before." He said on an open channel. Suzaku gasped.

"You... can talk?" He asked. On the channel he heard laughter.

"You honestly thought that your only enemy were unmanned drones. This time you face a real Vagan soldier."

_Back with the Holy Swords..._

Kallen fumbled in the back of the truck. She stood up and turned on her flashlight. She looked up and saw the red knightmare frame. "Whoa."

"_Q-1. This is is R-3. Respond." _Ohgi said through her ear-piece.

"This is Q-1. I'm standing in front of the new Knightmare."

"_Well you better find a way out. The Sutherland was just defeated. No casualties but it looks like you got four hostiles headed your way. And I don't think some souped up Burais are going beat these guys." _

Kallen gritted her teeth. She looked up at the red frame and got an idea.

"Then I'll use this Knightmare to fight them."

"_What! Kallen, do even have any idea how to operate it?" _

"Right now we don't have any other option." She walked up to the cab and pulled out her knife. She held the knife at the driver's throat. "Where's the key and the manual for the new frame?"

"I... In the glove box." The driver said scared for his life. Kallen open the glove box and pulled out a red & white Activation Key that looked like a wing and a pamphlet that contained specs for the KMF. She went back to the frame and climbed onto its back and opened the cockpit. Instead of usual controls, the pilot seat was shaped like a motorbike seat. "Definitely different than a Glasgow."

Outside, the Dorado units caught up with the trucks. Tohdoh fired his slash harkens but they dodged. The Vagan opened fired and knocked the Revolving Blade out of his hand.

"Not good." He started to sweat. The enemy frames took aim, the back of one of the trucks opened and a red slash harken shot out and hit the shoulder of a mech. A red frame jumped out of the truck. This frame was massively different from any Britannian frame. It had thin legs and a curved torso, but what really stood out was the menacing silver claw that served as its right arm. At the controls was a determined Kallen.

"Alright you monsters..." The Guren jumped and grabbed one of the Dorados on the face with its claw arm. "This for everyone you've killed!" She pressed a button. A crimson blast of energy washed over the alien mech. The mech started to bubble up and expand. In the cockpit, the pilot was freaking out as his cockpit started to collapse of him and his helmet cracked.

"(What the D'ast!)" He yelled. The Guren let go and landed on the road. The air emptied its clip and the Vagan mech exploded.

"I can fight them with this." Kallen said with renewed hope. "The Guren Mk-II."

**Next time: Close Encounter**


	8. Chapter 8

_Stage 8: Close Encounter_

_The Britannian Royal Palace..._

Bismark, Dorothea and Luciano were gathered in the Knights of Round meeting room.

"So, when do we tell everyone that old Charles' croaked?" Luciano asked.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Dorothea asked with a scowl.

"What? You want me to faint like Anya? Besides, the man was a hundred. If I was that old I'd want to die." The mullet-haired man said as he started to chuckle. Bismark looked at Luciano and the Vampire of Britannia shut up.

"For now we keep this information to ourselves. No one outside the Royal Palace must know about the Emperor's demise until a new ruler is chosen." The Knight of One said.

However, none of the Knights knew that someone was listening to their conversation. A small spider-like drone was in the air vent. It showed a feed of the Knights of Round to Decesso.

_The Ichigo Highway..._

The Lancelot and Zedas R stood each other down. In his cockpit, Suzaku was shaking. The enemies they had fought so far had been machines programmed to kill. But this was an actually living being that could understand and talk back to him. Finally, he got over the initial shock and spoke up.

"Who are you?" The Brown-haired devicer asked.

The masked pilot smirked. "I am Captain Inglese of the Advanced Reconnaissance Team and pilot of the Zedas R. And to you, I am an extra terrestrial being, or alien if you prefer." The remaining arm of the dark and red machine changed to a red blade. He charged at Lancelot but he used the Blaze Luminous to block it. This action confused Inglese. Suzaku backed up and fired his harkens into the Zedas shoulders. The white frame started to spin in a circle and spun the Zedas with it. He released the alien mech and it flew into the air. The Zedas R used its propulsion to stop in mid-air and saw the Lancelot moving toward the fallen Dorados mechs.

"What is he doing?"

Suzaku activated his Factsphere. On his screen, he saw a human-like being laying in a pool of blood. His eyes widened and he started to panic.

Inglese started to lose his patience. The eyes of his mask started to glow.

Jeremiah held his head. "What is this pain?"

In the cockpit of the Guren, Kallen felt a pounding in her head. "Huh?"

A Dorados unit fired at the Guren, but the red mech dodged. Kallen pulled out her knife and threw at its chest. The mech flew on the ground as another Dorado charged at her from behind. However, a chain sword pierced it chest before it was slashed in half. The owner of the sword was Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

"Are these the enemies Lelouch talked about?" The miracle worker wounded.

_The Euro Universe..._

The Jabberwock floated over the desert. After a week of repairs, Zeke managed to fix the float system. After wards, Alec and Roylat came up with a plan. With over 200 EU citizens on board, getting supplies from the Britannian Military was impossible. So the only option was to get help from the Pacific EU Naval Fleet.

Zeke sat on his bed looking at the footage of the Zedas as it transformed into its flight form. He replayed it again until he heard a knock on his door. "Its open." The door opened and Cassandra walked in.

"Hey." She walked in and sat on his bed. "So what's going on?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how those mechs work. While it's obvious that the blue ones were AI Controlled, the gold & black one called Zedas had a pilot." He pressed a button on his PDA and the screen zoomed in on the Zedas in its flight mode.

"And from the voice, it was an adult male who calls himself Makam." The Aestivalis pilot responded. "But I what really confuses me is the fact that he called me an Earther."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeke asked.

"Well I've thought about it and even though its crazy, I think Makam is an alien."

Zeke rubbed his chin. "That's not entirely unbelievable. No military I know of has even considered a Knightmare that flies under it's own power." A goofy smile appeared on his face. "But that doesn't mean it can't be done."

Cassandra giggled. "That's the same smile you had when you told me about the Aestivalis. You really love building Knightmare Frames." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed while still smiling. "But you wouldn't have you any other way."

"Same here." Zeke said as the two EU soldiers kissed.

_The Ichigo Highway..._

The Zedas R flew at Suzaku with impressive speed. The early warning system snapped Suzaku out of it and he fired the VARIS at Inglese. This time, the green-haired Vagan spun and dodged as he came down and cut off the Lancelot's right arm that held the VARIS.

"_He's faster now!" _Suzaku thought as he pulled out a Maser blade. The blades clashed again.

"_Strange." _Inglese though before he addressed Suzaku directly. "Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not! You just got lucky!" The Lancelot aimed a kick and knocked the Zedas R to the ground. Inglese got back up and changed his arm to firing mode. Lancelot swung the MVS at the alien mech but the advanced blade was shot out of his hand.

"Fighting's no fun if we don't give it our all!" Inglese yelled as he grabbed the Lancelot by head and started to crush it.

"_(Inglese that's enough.)" _A voice said on his com-link.

"(What is it, Lord Trona?)" He asked in his native language.

"_(Return to Headquarters at once. Operation Shock & Awe has hit a bump.)"_

Behind his mask, Inglese was shocked. "(Returning at once.)" His mech let go of the Lancelot and it fell onto the highway. He looked at the white Knightmare and sighed. "(What a disappointment.)" The Zedas R transformed into flight mode and flew into air at super-sonic speed. In his cockpit, Suzaku held his head as tears ran down from his eyes.

"Why? Why couldn't they just be drones?"

Meanwhile, two slash harkens fired from the Guren took out both the arms of a Dorados. The red Knightmare grabbed it and used the Radiant Wave Surger again, destroying it. The Burai Kai dodged laser fire and cut the final Dorados from the waist and then slashed horizontally.

"_That's the last of them." _Tohdoh said. He turned toward the Guren. "_You've got some impressive skills. What's your name?" _

In her cockpit, Kallen was speechless. The famed hero of the JLF called her skilled. "I... I'm Kallen Kozuki." She said.

The Four Holy Swords walked out of the truck. Asahina smirked. "Maybe we should join the KOE."

"They certainly know how to pick a good devicer." Senba said.

"How do we know it wasn't just the Guren that did all the work?" Urabe asked.

Chiba shook her head. "It was definitely the devicer. No amateur could use the Guren like that."

_The Tokyo Settlement..._

C.C. sat at a restaurant eating a large pizza by herself. Ever since the Shinjuku incident, Clovis decided to apologize for holding her prisoner and experimenting on her. So he gave her a high-class apartment in the settlement and his credit card.

"_He sure know how to apologize to a lady." _The immortal thought to herself. "_I wonder why Marianne hasn't contacted me for a whole week? Are you giving me the silent treatment." _

"Stop! Thief!" A restaurant employee said as a man in a cloak ran out of the kitchen as the chefs chased after him. He was holding crate of food under his arm.

"Sorry in advance for this." The man turned around. C.C.'s eyes widened as she saw Geass symbols in both his eyes. He turned his hand and one of the chefs was pushed back by an invisible force and into the other chefs. The man ran out of the restaurant and jumped onto the roof of building with super-human agility. While the rest of the patrons were astonished and confused by this, C.C. stared in the direction the man ran.

"_Who was that?" _

_Location Unknown..._

Lord Trona stood in the dark room as he talked to Decesso through a holo-screen.

"(So these Knights of the Round are preventing the public's knowledge of their leader's death?)"

"_(It seems that way. How is Shock & Awe going to work if these D'ast morons keep lying!)" _She yelled.

"(Now there's no need for that kind of language, especially from my best assassin.)" The masked man said.

"_(Sorry sir. You know how I feel about my art being censored. So what do we do?)" _

"(Return to Headquarters. We must plan our next move carefully.)"

"_(Yes Lord Trona.)" _

_Shinjuku ghetto, KOE headquarters..._

"What did you do!" Lloyd yelled as he looked at the Lancelot. "My precious Lancelot's been mutilated!" He said as got on his knees and cried. Cecile sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"There there. We can always fix it." She said in a comforting voice.

"Is he always like this?" Urabe asked. It had been four hours since the battle on the Ichigo Highway and they brought back the Lancelot, The Guren and the Burai Kais to their warehouse headquarters. The Holy Swords agreed to go with them since they wanted answers. Currently the entirety of the KOE came to welcome the new members.

"Pretty much." Ougi said. "He treats the Lancelot like his own child. But what I'm worried about is Suzaku. I've seen him fight before, and if his opponent managed to do this to him then we're in trouble if we meet this guy again."

Tohdoh scowled. "_Suzaku. You haven't changed. You still cling to your childish ideals. Sooner or later, you'll be forced to grow up." _The brown-haired devicer in question walked up his room on the mobile base as soon as he returned and hadn't come out since.

The door opened and in walked Lelouch, Cornelia, Guilford and Dalton. The group tensed up at seeing the Princess and Kallen reached for her knife.

"At ease everyone." Lelouch said. "Cornelia has agreed to join us. Granted she has a few conditions."

"I'm impressed Lelouch. How did manage did you manage to get this stubborn lady to our side."

"Well I see you're still as annoying as ever Clovis." Cornelia said irritated. "But in all honesty, our little brother here is quite the negotiator." She said as she ruffled Lelouch's hair. The ebony-haired prince blushed in embarrassment as the other Knights of Earth held back their laughter.

"Could you please stop that?" Lelouch growled.

"You sure are grumpy." A voice said. The two siblings turned around and saw a certain pink-haired princess.

"Euphie! What are you doing here?" Cornelia demanded.

"I saw you leave with Lelouch and I followed you." Euphie said.

"Euphie is that really you?" Nunnally asked as she rolled toward her siblings.

"Nunnally!" Euphie said as she leaned down and hugged her. "It's been so long. You sure have grown into a real cutie."

"Why thank you." The sandy brown-haired princess said.

"It's good to see you Euphie." Lelouch with a warm smile as he hugged her.

"Well look at us. All we're missing is Roylat and it'll be just like old times." Clovis said as he put his arm around Cornelia's shoulder. She slapped his arm away.

Tohdoh walked up to Cornelia. "I've heard the stories about you Cornelia li Britannia. It's an honor to meet such a skilled general." He held his hand out.

Cornelia was cautious but decided to shake his hand. "The honor is all mine. How often do you meet someone so acclaimed as Tohdoh the Miracle Worker." They stopped shaking hands and Tohdoh turned toward Lelouch.

"However, I still have questions."

"And we'll discuss them as I believe we also learned more about our enemy." Lelouch said.

_The Jabberwock... _

The sun was setting as the ship hovered. Alec & Alicia Ryder looked at the sunset.

"Do you ever miss the Homeland?" Alicia asked.

"Of course. Everyone misses their home when they've been away." Alec said. "That's I want to change Britannia for the better. So I can return to a better home. And I believe that's what Prince Lelouch wants as well."

"How do you know?"

"Something about his speech just told me all I needed to know."

_The Shinjuku ghetto..._

The man in cloak ran through the darkened streets of the Ghetto, blending into the night as he stopped and sat down to catch his breath. He pulled down his hood, revealing blue hair, green eyes and a face of a man a few years older than Lelouch. "Awe man. Living off the street gets harder each year."

"Really I would have thought that someone like you would be living better." He turned and saw C.C. "You seem to have problem using your Geass to steal from a restaurant so why not use it to do something more grand?" The green-haired woman said.

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion and said something that completely took C.C. off guard. "What's a Geass?"

**Next Time: Battle of Pacific Ocean**

**The votes are in and the top three Code Geass characters in the poll will be X-Rounders. Who are they? Stay tuned to find out this and more! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Stage 9: Battle on the Pacific Ocean_

_The Pacific Ocean..._

The calm waters of the ocean swayed, unaffected by the chaotic change of the world. The EU aircraft carrier _Poseidon _tread through the ocean. A dark-skinned man with ruffed up black hair and azure eyes walked onto the Bridge. (Voice: Alex Desert) He wore a clean EU Naval uniform while he himself looked worse for wear.

"Okay boys. Whats oh so important that you woke me up from my nap?" The man asked with irritation clear in his voice.

"A Britannian airship has been hailing us for nearly 20 minutes Sir." One of the technicians said.

"And where's the ship?"

"30 kilometers south." The man looked out the window and saw an Avalon-class airship with burn marks. Out of the ship came a fog of white smoke, signaling and enacting parley. The man raised an eyebrow before he started walking.

"Get everyone with a gun a meet up on the landing strip."

In a few minutes, the ship landed on the strip. The EU naval officers aimed their guns at the ship as the dark man walked up to the front and pulled out a megaphone.

"THIS IS COMMANDER PAUL WALLACE OF THE PACIFIC EURO UNIVERSE NAVAL FLEET! YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO EXIT YOUR FANCY FLYING SHIP BEFORE MY BOYS PUMP YOUR GUTS FULL OF LEAD!"

The hanger of the Britannian ship opened. Alec, Zeke, Mitsukai, Roylat, Alicia, Mjolnir Squad and the Remaining Britannian technicians walked out.

"I see that 2 years hasn't changed that attitude of yours Paul." Alec said.

"Alec Ryder." Paul walked to him the two commanders shook hands. "You've done some crazy **** before, but never thought you'd capture a Britannian airship."

"Their not my prisoners. In Fact, they're the ones that need your help"

Commander Wallace said nothing for a few seconds before bursting in laughter. He looked at Alec and saw that he was not amused.

"Oh you're serious. Let me laugh even harder." And he did just that. Roylat started walking over to them with an angry expression.

"Now listen here you laughing dunce! If you have the audacity to laugh at the request of a prince than..." The young prince stopped as Paul shoved a gun in his face.

"Listen Britty, when you're on my ship, you follow my rules. So as far as I'm concerned, you're just a kid in puffy pants who from the looks it happens to be a Britannian military officer that's swallowed what little pride he has left to ask for help. Do I make myself clear?"

Roylat nervously shook his head yes. "Great. Then let's talk inside."

_The Shinjuku Ghetto..._

C.C. stared at the cloaked man with disbelief in her eyes. The man looked at her.

"Um, did I say something wrong?"

"I would say so. How can you not know what Geass is?"

"Because I don't what that is. Hence the question." He stood up. "By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Mereo."

The green-haired girl looked at his eyes and saw that his Geass was inactive. "I'm C.C."

"C.C.? That's a weird name." He grabbed the crate of food and started walking. "But who I am I to judge." C.C. started following him. "But still, what's Geass."

"Geass is your power, which from what I saw at the restaurant seems to be some form of telepathy."

"So that's what my power's called. Never really had a name for it."

Suddenly a flying object crashed in Mereo and knocked him on his ass. C.C. looked and saw a small doll like thing floating in mid-air.

"Nemo! What the D'ast was that about!" The blue-haired man asked.

"_Large amount of Vagan mechs detected." _The doll said.

"It talks?" C.C. asked. Nemo got up in her face. A blue light came out it's body as it scanned C.C.

"_Mereo. This woman appears to have the same condition as you."_

"Never mind that!" Mereo said as he started running. Nemo and C.C. followed after him.

"_Just in the world is going on?" _The green-haired girl thought.

_Location Unknown..._

Inglese and Lord Trona stood in of a holo-screen of several Vagan mechs flying through the sky.

"(So Makam took an armada of mecha to attack an Earth naval ship?)" Inglese asked as he chuckled. "(That is classic Makam.)"

"(This doesn't affect the plan. Besides, he brought Tonitrus and Fulgur with him. They could use the experience.)" Trona said. "(Besides, it's for plan B of Shock & Awe.)"

"(Then I guess there's nothing to but sit back and enjoy the show.)"

_The Poseidon..._

"So after you mixed the Float System and dropped off the civilians in the Atlantic Apelago, you decided to ask my fleet to resupply you guys and help you fight off flying alien knightmares?" Paul asked.

"That's the long and short of it." Alec said. Paul looked at him and the Britannian prince.

"What the hell are you smoking?" He said with a chuckle.

"But we have video evidence." Mitsukai said as she pulled out a PDA. Paul looked at the footage uninterested.

"Anyone can alter a video. So unless you show a real one I'll just keep calling you crazy."

An alarm blared. "Commander. Multiple contacts 60 clicks away. Northeast."

"There's over 80 of them!" Another technician panicked.

Commander Wallace took a pair of binoculars and looked out the window. In the distance he saw 82 Gafran units, 2 Dorados and 1 Zedas unit.

"Okay. I believe you now."

Meanwhile, one of the Dorados unit was doing a tailspin. Its pilot was a boy Nunnally's age with black hair and red eyes. (Voice: Todd Haberkorn) "(Yahooooo! Alright my first real mission! This is so awesome!)"

The other pilot of the Dorados signed. She looked just like the other pilot but with her hair in a braid. (Voice: Mela Lee) "(All the more reason we should proceed with caution.)

"(Tonitrus! Fulgur!)" Makam said. "(Get ready! If these guys are from that EU city, then we're in for good fight. So give your all and try not to get killed!)"

"(Yes sir!)" The Vagan Twins replied.

_The Shinjuku Ghetto..._

Mereo, C.C. and Nemo entered a warehouse. In it was cloaked object the size of a Knightmare Frame. The only thing revealed was an oval a cockpit on its back with two seats.

"Where's the signature coming from?"

"_Latitude 36, Longitude 49." _Nemo replied. The blue-haired man turned toward C.C.

"You wanna see something amazing?" He asked.

C.C. raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just in the lower cockpit. I'll explain on the way." He walked up to the figure and jumped on it's shoulders and entered the top cockpit with Nemo. The green-haired immortal looked at the second seat of the cockpit.

"What the hell?" She shrugged and entered the second cockpit. The opening closed and she in darkness for a few seconds before the cockpit lit up. The controls were a seat with a C-shape coming out of the seat's back. At the ends were sideways controls. She sat in the seat before a holo-screen a Mereo appeared to her right.

"_Pretty Cool huh?" _

"I'm impressed. But what kind of Knightmare Frame is this?" She asked only to be ignored.

In his cockpit, Mereo sat in the same controls but had Nemo attached to a center platform.

"_Engine cells at fuel power. Pilot recognized. Guest Authorized. Vagan mecha signature locked on. Activating HSR." _

"Let's Go!" Mereo exclaimed.

A large green ring appeared above the mech. The cloaked mech stood up and jumped through the ring and smashed through the warehouse roof before flying through the sky at high speeds.

_The Poseidon..._

The Jabberwock floated next to the EU carrier. Josh's Aestivalis aimed it's sniper rifle out of the open hangar. Marcus' Aestivalis stood on the deck of the Poseidon armed with a gatling gun as several fighter jets took off. In the hangar of the Poseidon, Cassandra, Alicia and Zeke stood by Cassandra's Aestivalis.

"Looks like I'm gonna be left out of this fight. My knightmare was destroyed in Narva." Alicia said upset.

"Not necessarily." Cassandra said. "You can use my Aestivalis."

"But are you going to use?" Zeke asked. The black-haired devicer looked at an F/Z-18E/F Super Hornet.

"I wasn't always a devicer." She said with a smile.

On the bridge, Alec and Paul stood in front of a screen of the battlefield. Roylat stood on the bridge of the Jabberwock. The Vagan came within firing distance.

"Open Fire!" The three commanders said as missiles flew out of both ships and hit the enemies. A cloud of smoke appeared but several mechs flew through.

"We only took out ten of them!" One of the technicians yelled.

"What the hell? We fired 30 missiles at them!" Paul said.

Marcus looked through his screen. "Looks like they can take a hit." He smiled. "Well let's rumble you alien bastards!"

The Vagan mechs and EU Fighter jets opened fire on each other. However, the Gafrans outmaneuvered them and took out several fighters.

They passed through and headed toward the ships. Josh took aim and fired three shots that pierced through three enemy heads, destroying them.

The ones that approached the Poseidon were meet with gatling gun fire from Marcus and several were shot down. Five of them landed on the ship but one of them was pierced with a lance and blew up. The owner was the purple Aestivalis with Alicia at the controls. She fired her fist at one of them and pushed it back before charging and piercing another mech with her lance. Two of them tried to open fired but they were shot down by Josh.

"Cassandra go now!" She as she blocked a claw attack.

"_Roger." _A Super Hornet went onto the launch pad. The pilot was Cassandra. "Cassandra Slade, Super Hornet! Taking off!" She took off into the sky and barrel rolled to avoid enemy fire before launching two missiles that hit a Gafran and destroyed it. She flew toward another mech and fired at its head, causing it shut down and fall into the ocean.

"Isn't that one of your devicers?" Paul asked.

"Before she got her Aestivalis, Cassandra was an ace fighter pilot." Mitsukai said.

On the deck, A Gafran tried to claw at Marcus but he turned and caught the claw in his hand. "_Nice try!" _He said as he launched his arm tearing the claw off and then headbutted the mech. He retracted and continued shooting at incoming mechs.

"I can see why Schneizel said not to underestimate EU soldiers." Roylat said.

In his cockpit Makam smiled as he zoomed in on the purple Aestivalis. "(That's her. The one who stopped my Zedas. Tonitrus, destroy the red mech. Fulgur, find their sniper and eliminate him.)

"(Yes sir!)" They said as they flew away. The warning system blared and he dodged a missile. He looked and saw a fighter jet that launched machine gun fire at his Zedas. However, the bullets had no effects on the Zedas' stronger armor. "(Something itches.)" He said as he opened fire and the fighter who dodged all the blasts and headed straight for him.

"(Oh, so you wanna die up close.)" He said as his right arm converted into a yellow blade. "(So be it!)" He charged at the fighter. Right as he swung his blade the fighter dodged and zoomed past him before turning around and firing two missiles. "(What?)" He yelled as he quickly closed his eyes and reopened, revealing them to be glowing yellow. He dodged the missiles that hit a Gafran head on.

On the Poseidon, Alicia gripped her head. "What is this? This pain in my head?" She snapped out it as a mech tried to claw which she blocked.

"Damn it." Cassandra said in her cockpit. "Only one missile left. But there's no doubt who controlling it."

"(I've been forced to use my power on an aircraft?)" Makam said through his teeth. The Super Hornet fired another missile but with a yell Makam sliced it in half as the two part blew up behind him.

"What the hell?" Cassandra said.

"(Now you've really pissed me off!)" Makam yelled as he charged at the fighter. Cassandra barrel rolled out of the way and tried to fired but the guns clicked empty.

"I'm out of ammo? Now what?" She said as she dodged laser fire from the Zedas. Some of the blasts hit her in back but she still keep flying. An idea came to Cassandra's head. "This is crazy, but better than nothing." The Super Hornet flew straight up into the air. The Zedas continued to fire as it chased her.

"(I won't let you get away.)" Makam yelled.

The fighter continued the ascend while dodging fire from the Vagan mech as it closed in.

"Come on. A little closer." Cassandra said. "Now!" She pulled a cord. The cockpit glass blew off and the pilot chair and Cassandra with it ejected out of the jet. With no one to pilot the Super Hornet fell down toward the Zedas

"(What the..)" Makam was interrupted as the jet and the mech collided in an explosion of fire. Cassandra fell for a bit before activated her parachute. However, a Gafran locked on to her and was about to open fire.

"Cassie!" Josh said as he tried to take aim but a Dorados fired on the Jabberwock caused it to moved a little and Josh could get a clear shot.

"(I think I just found the sniper.)" Fulgur said.

Right as the Gafran was about to open fire, a flash of green zoomed through. The mech was cut in two and blew up.

(Play Escape by Hemingway)

"What was that?" Cassandra asked. A new mech was hovering on the battlefield. The main color was gray green highlights. It had green eyes with black pupils. But what stood out the most was the fact that it was standing on what looked like a high-tech surfboard the same colors as itself. Smoke blew out of the vents on its jaw.

"What the..." C.C. said as she looked at the holo-map. "This is the Pacific Ocean! How the hell did we get here?"

"Pretty cool right?" Mereo said. "Nemo, how many Vagan mechs are here?"

"_Scanning... 65 Gafran unit, 2 Dorados and 1 damaged Zedas."_

"Wow! They managed to damage a Zedas! These guys are good!" He looked at the screen and saw the enemies. "Time to show these guys what you're made of Nirvash!" The eyes of the mech glowed. The enemy mechs opened fire but the Nirvash dodged the blasts and soared the air like a surfer riding a wave. He aimed his arms at the enemies. They opened up and revealed to be two machine guns with missiles on the sides and two cannons opened on its chest.

"MAXIMUM IMPACT!" Mereo yelled. He opened fire and took out 50 Vagan mechs in a massive explosion.

The Zedas flew down with its arms blown off and smoke coming off of it. "(Damn it! He took out my my weapons system.)" He looked at his screen and what he saw shocked him to his core. But it wasn't the fact that half the Gafrans were destroyed. It was the very site of the Nirvash.

"(It...It can't be! That mecha... It's only supposed to be ghost story! Oh sweet D'ast! Its real! The Nirvash actually exists!)"

The crew and devicers on the both the Jabberwock and the Poseidon were shocked the Nirvash's firepower.

"What in the world?" Mitsukai said.

"That shouldn't be possible!" Roylat yelled.

"Looks like someone up there likes us and hates aliens." Paul said.

"That was freaking awesome!" Zeke and Marcus yelled in excitement.

"Impressive." Josh said with a smile.

"Amazing." Alicia said in awe.

Cassandra who had landed in ocean looked up at the Nirvash who had saved her.

"(You don't scare me!)" Tonitrus said he was about to charge.

"_(Tonitrus! Fulgur! We need to leave now!)" _Makma said on his com-link.

"_(Understood.)" _Fulgur responded .

"(What? Why?)"

"_(If you fight that mech, you'll die! Just follow orders!)" _He yelled.

Tonitrus grunted. "(Fine.)"

The remaining Gafrans, the twin Dorados and the damaged Zedas flew off at supersonic speeds.

"That's right you better run!" Mereo said.

C.C. looked at the blue-haired man as though she discovered a new species.

The EU and Britannian technicians cheered. Alec looked up at the Nirvash and smiled.

"_I don't know who you are, but thank you." _

**Next time: Paths Crossed**

**Yes, one of the best mechs in anime has appeared with a few of my own twists. I'd don't own anything. I also have a new poll: Should the Gundam appear in my story? If it does I already decided who the pilot will be. Please keep reading and Reviewing! See Ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Stage 10: Paths Crossed_

_KOE surgery room..._

"Time: 3: 24 AM." Dr. Ishida spoke into a recorder. He was wearing medical scrubs with the white gloves covered in red blood. On the table was a body-bag.

"My findings are... disturbing to say the least. The Vagan corpse from the Ichigo Highway attack was brought to me for a post-op medical examination. From the outside they have the appearance of a human, but it's their innards that separate them from us. They have two hearts and two stomachs. The extra heart... maybe it's meant to activate as a backup or to increase in blood-flow. The X-Region of the brain seems to be simulated or altered somehow. Further research is needed. In theory, it is possible but unlikely that a human can be altered like this. But... this subject shows no sign of genetic alteration. This is their natural state."

He stopped for a second before continuing. "Without a doubt, our enemy is one like nothing we've ever seen."

_The Poseidon..._

The sun set as several crew members loaded supplies onto the Jabberwock. Zeke and Mitsukai worked on the Aestivalis units while the devicers watched.

"Man. What a crazy day." Josh said as he drank from a water bottle.

"You're telling me. I still can't believe I crashed a fighter into an enemy!" Cassandra said as she rubbed her head. "It's a miracle I'm alive."

"Come on guys, we're Mjolnir Squad!" Marcus said. "Crazy is what we do best! And these aliens are great opponents when their not self-destructing." He turned toward Cassandra. "By the way, was that Makam guy there?"

"Yup. In fact, I think he was even fiercer than before." The curly-haired girl replied, remembering how the Zedas cut her last missile in half.

"Well who's how things would have turned out if that gray knightmare didn't arrive." Josh said. "But damn. That guy can pack a punch."

"It's logic!" Marcus said as he rubbed his chin. "In all Super Robot animes, there's always this mysterious guy with a great and powerful mech. He's probably one of those strong and silent types."

In his cockpit, Mereo sneezed. "Heh. Someone must be talking about me."

"_Probably the soldiers on that warship." _C.C. said on a holo-screen. "_But why are we flying at regular speed instead of the speed from before?"_

"Well the High Speed Ring takes up a lot of power. And since I used the Maximum Impact attack, our power cells a bit low. We can still make it back to Shinjuku in a few hours without being detected." The blue-haired man responded.

"_Impressive. But I still have some questions." _

"Go ahead."

"_What are you exactly, Mereo?" _

He sighed. "Its simple. I'm a Vagan."

"_Vagan?"_

"You know those guys that were attacking that ship?" C.C. nodded her head. "I'm the same species as them."

"_So you're alien?" _

"To you I am."

"_But why are you fighting against your own kind?" _

Mereo's face darkened. "Let's just say there's a lot I don't like about their methods."

"_I understand. We who bear the mark of Geass usually go through so much pain. But when want to talk about it I'm here." _She said with a comforting smile. A small blush appeared on Mereo's face as he smiled.

"I'll remember that."

_KOE headquarters..._

"Ahh!" A Sutherland fell on its back as a Gloucester stood above with its lance raised.

"Is that all you got?" Dalton said. "I thought the Purist faction prided themselves on their superior devicer skills."

Jeremiah grunted as he got back up. "Don't underestimate me old man!" He charged forward armed with his stun tonfas. The rest of the Knights watched as the two men dueled.

"It's good to see Jeremiah hasn't lost his skill." Guilford said.

Kallen sat in the open cockpit of the Guren as she made some adjustments. Ikari walked to her.

"Hey. Have we meet before?" He asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kallen responded.

"You look familiar. By any chance are you related Naoto Kozuki?" Kallen stopped what she was doing and looked down at Ikari.

"How do know my brother?"

"He was a classmate of mine. Really nice guy." He scratched the back of his head. "And he saved my ass more times than I'd like to admit."

"Oh. So you're Timid Takashi." Kallen said with a grin.

"What? He told you that?"

Meanwhile, Euphie was walking through the the halls of the mobile base.

"_I haven't seen Suzaku since I got here. I wonder where he is."_

Suzaku walked out of his room with bags under his eyes. He yawned and turned a corner.

"Suzaku!" He turned and saw Euphie walked toward him with a smile.

"Euphie. What are you doing here?"

She smiled and pulled out a badge from her pocket. The symbol was two wings crossed in an X. "I've been made an official member of the Knights of Earth."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! Why did you do that?"

"I thought I could help out. Lelouch told us that the Vagan want to destroy everyone."

"This isn't game! Someone like you has no reason to join us!" Suzaku yelled.

"Still trying to act like a noble knight?" A voice said. The two youngsters turned around and saw Tohdoh walking toward them.

"Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh." Euphie said.

"Suzaku, we need to talk."

_Location unknown..._

"(What!)" Inglese yelled. "(The Nirvash is on this planet?)"

"(That's right.)" Makam replied. "(Looks like we'll have to change the plan again.)"

"(This changes nothing)" Lord Trona said as he walked into the room.

"(What are you talking about Lord Trona? This... monster took out 50 mechs all at once! And if the stories are true, than its pilot is the Blue Demon.)" Makam said.

"(I'm well aware of the stories. But I have fought the Nirvash and met its pilot.)"

The two Vagan aces were shocked. "(You've met him?)" Inglese asked.

"(More than that. I've had a suspicion that the Nirvash was in this solar system and I've already prepared a counter-measure.)" He pressed a button on his wrist and showed a silhouette of a dark mech. "(All we need is a demon of our own.)"

_The Shinjuku Ghetto..._

The Nirvash flew over the Ghetto and landed in Mereo's hideout. The two Geass users walked out while Nemo floated out. Mereo started stretching. "It's been a long time since I've seen combat"

C.C. grabbed Mereo's hand and started dragging him out of the warehouse. "Come with me" She demanded.

"Um, okay." He said confused. Nemo followed them.

_Back at KOE headquarters, Suzaku's room..._

"Why did you hold back?" Tohdoh asked.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku said.

"That red Vagan mech on the highway defeated you in combat. I saw the footage. Maybe you couldn't win, but that Inglese man shouldn't have been able to damage you that much."

"He just got lucky."

Tohdoh walked up to Suzaku and looked at him. "You're eyes haven't changed."

"What?"

"Those are the same eyes you had when you told me you were joining the Britannian military. So must ask you again. Why did you hold back?"

Suzaku gritted his teeth. "I didn't hold back!"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me of yourself?" Tohdoh said. "You didn't show any restraint against the enemies from Shinjuku. So what changed this time?"

"Because there wasn't anyone piloting them!" Suzaku snapped. "I thought that... I thought they would just be AIs."

"These things aren't human. You shouldn't have to worry."

"But they're still living beings! What right do we have to take their lives!" He yelled as tears came down his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tohdoh.

"Listen closely Suzaku. When a soldier decides to fight, he does it knowing that he might die and that he'll have to kill others in order to survive. You can't spend your life grieving over every soldier that dies." He started to walk away. "But you can still protect people by being what you always tried to be: A Knight."

"A Knight." Suzaku said as he pulled out his pendant. He wiped his eyes.

_The Jabberwock..._

"Beginning Final Checking Procedures." One of the technicians said.

"Battery Charge at 100%."

"Activating Float System."

The green outlines on the wings glowed as the Britannian ship lifted up and float above the Poseidon. On the bridge, Roylat sat in his throne with Alec and Mitsukai standing on the sides.

"Do we have a destination in mind?" Mitsukai asked.

"Well that gray knightmare headed southeast. The only place of interest is Japan." Alec said.

"You think that knightmare has some relation to the Knights of Earth?"

"My brother said his enemy was one who doesn't care about nationality. It's possible the mechs that attacked us were ones that my brother Lelouch talked about in his speech." Roylat responded.

"So we'll get to meet the KOE?" Cassandra asked.

"Looks like it." Josh said.

"Wow. I can't wait to meet Prince Lelouch." Alicia said.

"_Well if you guys need back-up, you rest easy. The Poseidon's got your backs." _Commander Paul Wallace said over the com-link.

"Acknowledged Commander." Roylat said.

The Jabberwock floated away from the Poseidon as it began its journey toward Area 11. Meanwhile, Zeke was working what looked like an engine in his room with the TV on. The channel suddenly changed without Zeke touching it.

"_Hello everyone!" _A blond haired woman said with a smile. "_Have I got some news for you!"_

"What the hell?" Zeke said as he grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel but nothing happened.

_Area 11..._

"_Now it's come to my attention that someone's been trying to censor me and my friends."_

"What's going on?" Dietard Reid asked as he sat in the Tokyo Settlements broadcast control center.

"We don't know sir. But all TV programs have been knocked off the air."

"We're getting calls from all over the Tokyo Settlement."

"So this woman hijacked all of the TV frequencys? How is that even possible?" Reid asked as sweet drifted down his head.

_KOE mobile base..._

"What is this?" Tamaki yelled. "I was watching that!" He pressed the channel button but nothing happened.

"It looks like someone's pissed off at Britannia." Lelouch said.

"_So I've decided to show you all what the media has been keeping under-wraps." _The screen changed and showed footage of the attacks on Shinjuku, Narva, The Ichigo Highway and the Poseidon.

"What the..." Clovis yelled. "That's the Vagan attacks!"

_The Jabberwock..._

"That's footage from today!" Marcus said. "How did this girl get that?"

"_But your it's the actions of your Knights of the Round at have angered me and censored one my greatest works ever. "_

The screen changed and showed Charles pinned to the walls of the Britannian Palace with blood running down his head.

"Oh dear God!" Josh said.

"The Emperor!" Alicia gasped.

"Father!" Roylat yelled.

The Knights of Earth also had reactions to this image.

"This can't be real!" Euphie said she teared up.

"That bitch! She's probably the one that killed him!" Cornelia yelled.

"Even though he was an enemy of the world I'm still mortified." Tohdoh said.

Lelouch scowled. "_And I still had so many questions. So many plans have to change because of this."_

"_And for censoring me, the Britannian Capital will fall." _

_The Capital City Pendragon..._

Thousands of Gafran units flew from the sky and crashed into the city, destroying buildings and killing civilians. The smoked cleared and the Vagan mechs opened fire on the city.

This footage being shown on every television around the world. From the Britannian Mainland, the European Union, The Number Colonies and the Chinese Federation.

"This is happening live?" Li Xingke asked. Around him was the High Eunuchs and Empress Tianzi.

"You see Empress. The outside world is too dangerous from an Empress." One of the Eunuchs said as Tianzi teared up.

On the bridge of the Avalon, Schneizel gritted his teeth in anger. "Those bastards."

Back at the Capital city, Bismark Waldstein entered a Knightmare Cockpit. His Knightmare was a custom Glasgow with dark armor and armed a golden javelin.

Link: ( gallery/3147727#/d4idxga)

"These must the Vagan from the message. Charles, I will avenge your death myself." He charged into the battlefield and speared a Gafran. He pulled out a decapitated another Vagan mech. Another mech charged at him from behind but was blasted shotgun fire, leaving a hole in its torso. The gunsman was a cobalt Sutherland holding a Knightmare-sized shotgun. The pilot was Dorothea Ernst.

"Take this!" She turned toward another Gafran and fired, shutting it down. She zoomed toward Bismark and stood by him. "I got your back Waldstein."

"Heroic as ever, Ernst." The two knights charged at the aliens.

In the sky, two Super Hornets were caught in a dogfight with the flying Gafrans. One of the Super Hornets fired a missile that hit and destroyed a Gafran. Another Vagan appeared behind him but was shot down by the other fighter jet.

"Finally! I thought I was never going see some action!" Luciano said in excitement.

"Geez. Calm down Lucy." Gino said with a smirk as he dodged enemy fire. "Let's focus on shooting these guys out of the sky."

"Right. Let's do it!"

On the ground, Nonette Enneagram (Kari Wahlgren) and Monica Kruszewski sat in a G1 mobile fortress stationed in front of the Royal Palace.

"Helios company, move toward Point E-37." Monica commanded. "Falcon Squad, intercept the enemies at Point B-48."

"_Yes my lord!" _The soldiers responded.

"Well the Royal family is secure." Nonette said. "To think that anyone would foolish enough to attack the capital."

"If they are crazy that only makes them more dangerous." Monica said.

Another object fell from the sky. It impacted and stood up. The stood on long legs and towered 5 meters over the other Vagan mechs. It's pilot was a red-haired woman with purple eyes and a gentle smile. (Voice: Luci Christian)

"(Umbra in the Defurse, engaging the enemy.)" She said.

Several Sutherlands stood in front of her and fired at her, but the bullets deflected off her.

"(Firing Defurse Cannon.)" The green crystals on the stomach glowed and fired a massive beam that destroyed the Sutherlands.

At the KOE headquarters, Lelouch scowled while looking at the screen and watched as the Vagan attacked his homeland.

"_So this is my enemy. They're even more dangerous than I thought."_

Decesso appeared on the screen. Her smile changed into an insane grin.

"_I will say this to all human being born and raised on the Planet you called Earth. This world belongs to the Vagan." _

**Next Time: Heroes Reckoning**


	11. Chapter 11

_Stage 11: Heroes Reckoning_

_The Poseidon..._

Commander Paul Wallace looked at the TV screen in his room as he saw the Britannian capital being invaded by the Vagan. Having seen the aliens in combat he knew that even the Knights of the Round would have a difficult time dealing with them. He was dealing with a moral conflict on whether or not to save the civilians. He walked out and walked toward a technician who saluted him.

"At ease soldier. I need to know something."

"What is it sir?"

"Do we have any fleets in the Atlantic Ocean?"

The technician pressed some buttons on his PDA. "We have the 36th company fleet stationed near Cuba."

"Send them a message."

_KOE headquarters..._

C.C. and Mereo walked into the warehouse. All around the HQ, several troops and technicians armed themselves in preparations for an inevitable Vagan attack.

"What's going on?" C.C. asked. Clovis walked up to her.

"Ms. C.C. Thank heavens you're alright."

"I wouldn't I be?" Clovis expression darkened.

"I'm afraid the situation with the Vagan has gotten much worse."

"Were we attacked?"

"No. Area 11 is secure. But the Vagan have killed my father and invaded the homeland."

C.C.'s eyes widened. "What? You're joking right?"

"I wish I was."

"Wait then that means... Oh D'ast!" Mereo said.

Clovis raised his eyebrow in confusion. "And who are you?"

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mereo." He said as he shook Clovis' hand. Nemo floated toward them.

"_Greetings Earth meat. I am Nemo." _

Clovis freaked out and fell on his ass. Mereo palmed his face. "You need to work on your introductions Nemo."

_Unknown..._

_Anya opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in a beautiful garden. _

"_Where... Where am I?" She looked and saw the flowers in the garden. "I think... I think I've been here before." _

_She started walking until she saw a beautiful ebony-haired woman drinking tea. She turned and smiled._

"_Hello Anya." _

"_Who.."_

_The Britannian Royal Palace..._

A loud explosion woke Anya up. She sat up in her bed and saw the Britannian Capital under attack. Her eyes widened for a second before she opened her closet and pulled out her devicer suit.

In the city, Bismarck dodged enemy fire and threw a Chaos mine. The shrapnel rain gave him a chance to move toward another group of enemies. Two enemies tried to attack Dorothea but she stopped them with shotgun fire.

"There's no end to this!" The Knight of Four grunted. On her screen she saw Gino.

"_The Air force has tried to shot down as many Vagan as possible. From a bird's eye view, we're severly outnumbered. But... I think we have a bigger problem."_

"_Gino's right." _Monica said. "_There's a large mech heading toward the palace. The data from the Sutherlands showed it has a powerful beam weapon." _

"So on top of being outnumbered, we also have a colossal mech with a giant laser to deal with." Dorothea scowled. "Just great."

Bismarck activated his factsphere and saw the Defurse. "We cannot despair just because the odds are against us. We are the elite warriors of Britannia." He charged toward the towering Vagan mech. "And would sooner die than let some monsters take my home!" The stitches on his left eye broke and the Knight of One opened it, revealing the Geass symbol in his pupil.

He armed himself with a machine and opened fire. However, the bullets did nothing but bounce off. Gino and Luciano flew toward the Defurse and fired a salvo of missiles. But the smoke cleared showing no physical damage.

"That thing really is a monster." Nonette said. "I better get out there."

The four Knights of the Round opened fire on the large mech but it remained unfazed.

"Oh come on! This isn't any fun if it can't die!" Luciano screamed.

A new voice boomed over the Defurse's speakers.

"_**Please do not resist. It will be worse if you struggle." **_Umbra said in a tender voice.

"What? Someone's piloting that monstrosity?" Monica gasped.

"_**Your death will be even more painful you fight back." **_The Defurse raised its arms and opened fire on the fighter jets. They dodged the laser fire until Bradley's fighter had its wing blasted off and he was forced to eject.

"God damn it!" The Vampire of Britannia yelled as he activated his parachute.

Dorothea activated her slash harkens and hooked onto a nearby building. Her Knightmare climbed the building before retracting the harkens and jumping onto the Defurse. The cobalt Sutherland and the top half of the Vagan mech locked arms in a struggle. However the Defurse's stronger arms crushed the arms of its opponent. Dorothea ejected right before her knightmare was ripped in half.

Bismarck stood ahead of the Defurse ready to fight the alien mecha like a knight of ancient times fighting a dragon. He charged and dodged laser fire using both his geass and his natural reaction time. He jumped and swung his javelin at the knee. A scar was made and the Defurse staggered a bit.

"Its knees are its weak points!" Bismarck said as his Geass faded out. "Take them out."

Gino flew toward the machine and fired missiles at it, but to everyone's surprise the monstrous mecha jumped and floated in the air.

"It flies? Talk about over powered." Gino said.

"Enough fooling around." Umbra said as she pressed a button. "Firing Defurse beam."

The Crystals on the lower belly started to glow as the Vagan mech turned toward the palace.

"It's firing its laser attack!" Dorothea yelled.

"Monica! Nonette!" Gino yelled.

Suddenly, several blast hit the Defurse causing it to forcibly land and stop its charging attack.

"What was that?" Monica asked.

Gino flew over the city and saw three Destroyer-class warships off the shore. His eyes widened when he saw the symbol on the ships. "Those ships are from the Euro Universe."

"What the EU doing out here?" Monica asked.

"My lady. The EU warships are hailing us."

"Let them through." The screen changed and showed a man in an EU admiral uniform. He had a full-beard that was black like his hair and had a massive frame. (Voice: Roger Craig Smith)

"_This is Andrew Lago, Admiral of the EU Atlantic Navy." _He grinned. "_A friend of mine told me that you Britannians needed some assistance."_

"Why would you help us? The EU and Britannia are at war." Monica asked.

"_Oui Chica. I think it's safe to say that with these "Vagans" declaring war on the world we don't have time to argue. Just get your forces to handle the cannon fodder. Leave the big ugly to us."_

Monica was astonished before she smiled and turned toward her come link. "You heard the admiral. Bismarck, Gino, Nonette. Deal with grunts on the ground. The G1 and the Destroyers will continue bombardment on the big one."

"_Yes ma'am!" _The three knights said. Nonette launched from the G1 in a silver Gloucester armed with a lance she headed toward battle.

"Dorothea, Luciano. Find any civilians you can and lead them to the palace.

"_Roger." _Dorothea replied.

"_You got it." _Luciano said.

In the sky above any detection range, a gold Dorados floated in the air. The pilot was the blond assassin herself. "(Looks like Umbra might need some help.)" Decesso said with a smirk.

_The Tokyo Settlement..._

A Chinese man wearing a purple visor and white cloths was pushed against a wall. A figure in high-tech suit held him by his throat.

"Why?" he gasped. "Why can't I read you?" His last words before he fainted.

The figure pressed on its helmet. "(Target acquired. Returning to base.)" The figure and the passed out man vanished.

_The Jabberwock..._

Zeke laid down a blueprint on a table. He started writing on it while typing and making adjustments to a digital copy on his laptop. He looked at the footage of the Zedas R and the Nirvash on his PDA as rock music blared on his stereo. On the paper and the computer screen was an image of what looked like some kind of futuristic jet.

"_With the success of the Aestivalis, the EU production plan has reached Stage 2. Even with the Vagan invading, I'll still fulfill my dream." _He thought to himself as he remembered his past.

_5 years ago..._

_A young brown-haired boy with glasses and dressed in a black school uniform was pushed to the ground. Several bigger kids surrounded him. _

"_Are you gonna cry again you freak?" _

"_I think he just pissed himself." _

"_Please stop it!" The bespectacled boy cried as tears ran down his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable beating to come. To his surprise, no beating came even he heard someone being hit. He opened his eyes and saw the bullies lying on the ground. The only one standing was a black-haired boy who was cracking his knuckles._

"_Punks." He said as he walked to the crying boy. "Are you alright?" _

"_Um.. yeah." The bespectacled boy said. "Thank you Mister."_

"_Don't call me mister. We're both students." He pointed to himself with a smile on his face. "I'm Marcus Gables. What's your name?"_

"_Ezekiel Hudson." _

"_That's a weird name. How about I just call you Zeke?" Marcus asked._

"_Zeke." The boy said to himself. He smiled. "That does sound better." _

_That was the first time I made a friend. After that, I had the confidence to make more friends._

_A young Zeke sat in front of his TV as footage of a Britannian Battlefield was shown. On the screen he saw a Glasgow and looked at it with astonishment. _

_The next day he walked to school with Marcus when he told him something._

"_You want to build Knightmare Frames?" _

"_Yup."_

"_But I thought Britannians could make Knightmare Frames." _

"_It doesn't matter. I'll build best Knightmare Frames ever!" Zeke said with a smile. _

"_Well does that mean you'll make one for me?" Marcus said with grin. _

"_Sure it's a promise."_

A smile appeared on Zeke's face as he remembered his younger years.

_KOE Headquarters..._

Lelouch paced in a circle as he gripped his hair. "Damn it! These aliens are too unpredictable! To actually attack the capital and murder the Emperor. Just how powerful are the Vagan?"

Someone knocked on his door. "Lelouch we have a problem." Kallen said.

"Not now."

"But..."

"Come back when it's a catastrophe." He said before he heard screaming coming from outside the mobile fortress. He pulled out his gun and walked out with Kallen. They dodged a soldier being tossed at them and saw several KOE members pointing guns at Mereo.

"What's going on?"

"That man is a Vagan." Cornelia said. "Apprently he has some form of telepathy."

"Please don't do this! I'm on your side!" The blue-haired alien said in desperation.

"I find that hard to believe since you just threw someone across the room just by looking at them." Tamaki said.

"Please just hear me out."

"And give us one reason." Villeta said.

C.C. walked in front of Mereo and raised her arms in a protective way.

"C.C. get out of the way!" Clovis said.

"I won't. Mereo isn't our enemy."

"And what make you so sure of that?" Chiba asked.

"I've seen him fight against the Vagan. He saved several people. Would an evil person do that?"

"That depends on what his real goal was." Lelouch said as he walked toward the two Geass-weilders. "Mereo was it? I'd like to have a word with you."

_Pendragon..._

"Come on people this way!" Dorothea said as she lead civilians to the Palace.

"If guys don't want to die, I suggest you move your asses!" Luciano yelled.

A Sutherland was blown up by a Gafran before a jousting lance was tossed and pierced through its torso. Nonette's Gloucester grabbed the Lance and pulled it out before pulling out a pistol and shooting the alien mech in the head. She tossed her cape at another mech, distracting it before roundhouse kicked the head. She zoomed toward the next battle.

Bismarck cleaved an enemy in half while he zoomed toward four more Gafrans. Without stopping, He impaled the first one before tossing the body at the second and slicing them. The remaining two mechs tried to attack but he swung his spear cut both of them in half.

Gino barrel-rolled out of the way of a building and enemy fire as a Gafran flew after him. No matter what he did he couldn't shake him off. Much to his surprise, the Vagan mech was destroyed by a rocket launcher. Gino looked and saw the one that fired was a violent Gloucester.

"_Anya Alstreim eliminating targets." _

The blond knight smiled. "Alright! All the Knights of the Round are on the scene!"

The Defurse was being bombarded by enemy fire. In the cockpit, Umbra calm demeanor vanished as she started to worry.

"_Looks like you need some help." _Decesso said.

"Any time would be nice!"

"Well since you asked." The Golden Dorado flew in front of the larger mech and unleashed several sparks from the shoulders. The incoming missiles were destroyed as though attacked from an invisible enemy as the same fate awaited any more missile attacks.

"What's the status of the Defurse?"

"The main cannon is offline and I got damage on my right leg."

"Das't. Looks like we won't be able to destroy these Knights. Let's go back."

"Roger." The two Vagan mechs took off into air and flew off at supersonic speed.

"That's it?" Nonette asked. "Did we win?"

"I doubt that." Bismarck said as he re-sowed his eye. "If anything, this is just the beginning."

_Location Unknown..._

"(It looks like the Defurse has had minimal success.)" Inglese said. "(But it looks like we have new enemies.)"

"(It appears that these Knights are determined to stand in our way.)" Lord Trona said. "(But even with the Nirvash, their fate is the same as the others who rival the Vagan.)"

The man in the dark suit walked toward the two men and through the unconscious Chinese man at their feet. The headphones and visor fell off his head.

"_Good job Mao. Don't worry Mao. I'm here for you Mao."_

**Next Time: Know Thy Enemy**


	12. Chapter 12

_Stage 12: Know Thy Enemy_

_Many Years Ago..._

_A blue-haired boy looked up and saw an old man in grey robes. The old man touched the boy's head as the geass symbol appeared in both of their left eyes._

_Present Day, KOE Headquarters..._

Mereo sat in front of Lelouch as the two men stared down each other.

"So are you really a Vagan?" Lelouch asked.

"Last time I checked I was. Though I doubt that any of them would call me a Vagan." Mereo responded.

"What would the Vagan call you?"

Mereo looked at his hands. "A monster. A demon. An immortal warlock."

"Why would they call you that?"

Mereo activated his geass but didn't do anything. "This power. On this world it's called "Geass", but there is no word for it in Vagan society."

"So your Geass is the reason you are called a monster." Lelouch deduced.

"That and I can't die." Mereo said as though he was talking about the weather. Lelouch raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You can't die?"

"I also don't age."

"Now you just sound delirious."

Mereo chuckled. "That does sound crazy out loud."

_The Britannian Royal Palace..._

Admiral Lago sat at the end of a conference table with two guards behind him. Several Britannian Royal Staff stood by the table. Odysseus eu Britannia sat at the end with Carine ne Britannia and Guinevere su Britannia on his sides.

"Well Admiral I must thank you for coming to our aid in this dark hour." Odysseus said with a smile.

"Why thank you your highness." The Admiral said as he tipped his hat.

"But the question remains as to why an EU fleet would help us when we've been at war for years." Guinevere.

"Well as I said before, a friend of mine told me that he owed a member of the Royal family a favor for saving his ship."

"And which one did he say?" Guinevere asked.

"A young man called Roylat." The royal half-siblings gasped.

"Roylat?" Carine asked.

"Why would Roylat save an EU battleship?" Odysseus asked.

"He said that the ship came under attack from the Vagan a week before yesterday's attack."

"How long have the Vagan been attacking us?" Carine said as she started to worry.

"According to my friend, Roylat and his troops invaded the city of Narva only to come under attack from the Vagan. He said that they reduced the city to a crater."

"Dear God." Odysseus gasped.

"So what's our next course of action?" Guinevere asked.

_The Umi No Hime..._  
>Rakshata Chawla typed away at her laptop as worked on data for the Radiant Wave Surger Technology. Her laptop beeped and she clicked on her mailbox and opened the new message.<p>

**From: Meister Z**  
><strong>Subject: Project Tyr<strong>

**Ms. Chawla. I hope this message finds you in good health. I doubt you haven't already seen the news about the Vagan invasion. All the data I've sent to you shows that the Vagan are at least four generations ahead of our current Knightmare tech. While I'll continue my work on Project Brunhilde, I plead that you work on Project Tyr. I am currently headed toward Area 11. My colleagues and I believe that the Knights of Earth could be a key part in repelling the invasion. I hope to see you in Japan. **

**Sincerely, your favorite student.**

Rakshata clicked on the attachment file. She looked over the file and smiled before blowing on her Tobacco pipe. "You've really come up with an interesting concept. Maybe our children will be able to play together after all."

_The surface of the moon..._

The red Zedas R flew over the lunar surface at high speeds. It preformed aerial turns and flips before increasing its speed. While trying to do a tailspin it lost control and crashed onto the surface, unharmed but rattled. In the cockpit, Inglese adjusted his mask. He laid back and signed.

"(Why? Why can't any mech keep up with me?)"

A screen appeared and showed Decesso with a worried expression.

"_(Captain, are you ok?)" _

"(I'm fine Lieutenant. Just an error in the Cosmic Wave system.)" He pressed a button and the Zedas R lifted off the surface. "(I'll be back so don't worry.)" He said with a smile.

On the screen, Decesso looked away scowling with a blush on her face. "_(Who ever said I was worried?)"_

The Zedas R zoomed through the empty space as the Earth loomed behind it.

_The Chinese Federation..._

In the Forbidden City, Li Xingke walked through the Empress' palace. He walked toward the balcony and looked up at the sky. It was starry night, similar to the one that the Tianzi saved him from execution and when he made the promise that they would see the outside world. But the thought of the world as it was brought a sour expression to his face.

"_Even if we do manage to leave, will the outside be crueler than the palace that keeps her prisoner?"_

On of the High Eunuchs ran toward the balcony. "Xingke! It's an emergency!"

The black-haired man turned. "What is it?"

"An EU warship has appeared on our borders! The Commander of their forces is hailing us and he demanded to speak to the head of our Knightmare forces."

Xingke nodded and he followed the High Eunuch. "_Is the EU declaring war on us at a time like this?"_

He walked into the main room and saw the rest of the High Eunuchs.

"Where is the Empress?"

"She's safe in her room."

"Alright." He turned toward the screen. "Li Xingke. Knightmare Commander."

"_Paul Wallace, Commander of the Poseidon." _The EU commander replied. "_And are you sure you're not the Empress? You sure got the hair for it." _He said with a chuckle.

"Was that a joke?"

"_Give the man a prize. So how about we get right to it then."_

"What's an EU Naval ship doing all the way out here? Is this an official declaration of war?"

"_Geez you sound like the last three countries we passed. I'm not acting on behave of my government. I follow my own ways and I'd like to offer a proposition." _

"Alright. What is it?"

"_I would like the Chinese Federation to join me and my allies to fight off the real enemy of this world."_

"You mean the Vagan don't you?" On the screen, Wallace pointed to his nose.

"Preposterous! You want us to unite against an enemy that attacked the Britannian Capital and lived?" One of the Eunuchs protested

"_Well do you have any better ideas fat ass?" _The Eunuchs were appalled by this man's crude way of talking but Li Xingke grinned.

"So Commander Wallace, who are your allies?"

"_I've believe you know a little organization called the Knights of Earth."_

_KOE Headquarters..._

"So who is in charge of the Vagan?" Lelouch asked.

"The Vagan don't have a ruler. They are ruled by an elected Imperium Council." Mereo said.

"And what is the goal of this council?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay then. Why are they attacking us?"

"From my experience, when the Vagan arrive on a new world they send a scouting party to determine the life and examine the inhabitants. Most species are given a chance to become part of the Vagan Culture."

"But they why are they using force on us?"

Mereo took a while and signed. "I don't know."

Meanwhile, Nemo hovered near the Lancelot as Lloyd continued to glare at it.

"Tell me your secrets." He said. Nemo looked at Lloyd for a second before turning away and looking at the Lancelot.

"Fine. I guess want to do this the hard way." He pulled out a screwdriver and creeped up to Nemo. The flying AI turned toward the engineer before zapping him with electricity. He landed on the ground in a twitching heap. Cecile groaned.

"What am I going to do with you?"

At the Viceroy's palace, a crowd of protesters gathered at the front gates.

"Why hasn't the Viceroy made a statement?"

"These monsters attack the Capital. Who's to say they won't go after us?"

"We want answers!"

Cornelia, Euphie, Clovis, Guilford and Dalton looked out of the window.

"First reporters and now protesters." Dalton rubbed his eyebrows in frustration. "Area 18 was more pleasant than this."

"The people are scared." Euphie said. "For years the capital was considered to be an impenetrable star of the empire."

A soldier walked in. "My Lords. An Avalon-Class airship is asking to land."

"Which ship?" Cornelia said.

"The Jabberwock."

"That's Roylat's ship." Euphie said with excitement. Clovis smiled at the mention of his half-sibling.

"Let them land." Cornelia said.

A few minutes the Jabberwock landed on the landing strip of the Viceroy's palace. Cornelia stood with Euphie, Clovis and her Knights as the entrance of the ship opened. Roylat, The Ryder Siblings and Mjolnir Squad walked out.

"Cornelia. Euphie. It's been ages." The prince said as he held his arms out. Euphie walked up and hugged him.

"Roylat. It's good to see you." Euphie said.

Cornelia walked up to him. "So what are you doing here in Area 11?"

Roylat broke off from Euphie's hug and his expression darkened. "It's about those monsters that murdered Father."

"The Vagan."

"That's right. My comrades and I want to join you in the fight against them."

Cornelia turned toward the people behind Roylat and recognized one of them.

"Alec Ryder." She walked up to him. "Last I heard you went missing during the Second Pacific War."

"Not missing your highness. I defected." This was a shock to Guilford who was Alec's senior in the military academy.

"So why have you decided to rejoin us?" Guilford asked.

"I'm not working under the command of any military structure. My allies and myself are fighting against the Vagan."

"You've fought them?" Dalton asked.

"That's right. Mjolnir Squad introductions." He said as the Squad lined up and saluted.

"Captain Marcus Gables. Knightmare Pilot and Field Operator."

"Lieutenant Cassandra Slade. Knightmare Pilot and Test Pilot."

"Lieutenant Joshua Trotter. Knightmare Pilot and Weapons Expert."

"Ensign Ezekiel Hudson. Knightmare Engineer and Weapons Developer."

"Ensign Mitsukai Nagasawa. Knightmare Operator and Engineer."

"Quite the platoon you have here Ryder." Dalton said with a grin.

"Well Alec isn't an ace commander for nothing." Alicia said.

_Fuji Administrative District..._

In the underground, two men stood in front of Taizo Kirihara. The leader of the Japan Liberation Front Tatewaki Katase and the former member of the Kururugi administration Atsushi Sawasaki.

"I urge you Kirihara. We need to dispose of them." Sawasaki said.

"Hold your tongue Sawasaki. You retreated to the Chinese Federation for seven years. So why should we follow your suggestion." Katase said.

"Because it is what needs to be done."

"But some of our countrymen are members."

"They've betrayed us and abandoned the dream of a free Japan." Kirihara said as he stood. "With the Britannian Empire in chaos, now is the only opportunity we have. We must strike or we might never have another chance."

Katase paused for a bit before bowing. "As you wish."

Kirihara's mind started to focus on a certain individual. "_Lelouch, you promise equality but I see that you have forgotten your hatred for Britannia. Such a shame that such a young man has to meet his end. __But you and your comrades stand in the way. For a free Japan, the Knights of Earth must be vanquished. _

_Location Unknown..._

The Zedas R landed in a hangar. Inglese departed from the cockpit in the chest and landed on the floor. Decesso walked up to him.

"(So I guess you've outgrown this model?)"

"(What do you mean?)"

"(Don't give me that! The Cosmic Wave system is fully operational. Its the same thing that happened with the Dorados.)" She said as she placed her hand on her hip.

Inglese chuckled. "(I should have known better than to lie to you.)" He walked up to the blond assassin and placed his hands on her hips. This action caused her to blush.

"(Well just don't do it again.)" She said as their lips touched. They stayed this way until they giggling and chuckling. They turned around and saw Tonitrus and Fulgur.

"(How long have you two been there?)" Inglese asked.

"(Since you two started to hug with your mouths.)" Tonitrus said.

"(I didn't know an assassin could show such sweet emotion.)" Fulgur said with a grin.

Decesso gritted her teeth as her face became red with anger and embarrassment.  
>"(YOU BRATS!)"<p>

"(Uhh ohh.)" The siblings said in unison.

She said as she started chasing after the twin Vagans. Inglese laughed at the sight of this.

Meanwhile, Mao grunted as he opened his eyes. He tried to move but found that he was strapped to an examination table.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

The door slid open and a machine came in. Its body had the appearance of an electric wheelchair similar to the one on _Star Trek _while its head had a domed look with one red eye. It spoke in a language unfamiliar to Mao before several compartments opened up and revealed several medical equipment. Mao's eyes widened. In a few minutes, his scream could be heard throughout the whole corridor.

**Next Time: Free Japan**


	13. Chapter 13

_Stage 13: Free Japan_

_2 weeks after the attack on Britannia, Kyoshu Base..._

A guardsman walked around the base as the moon shined through the dark. In the control room, technicians worked the systems before all the screens turned to static.

"What the?"

VTOLS flew over the base and dropped down an army of Burais and Gun-Rus. The dark and gray machines opened fire on the military personnel. Several Sutherlands arrived but were outnumbered and destroyed. Several soldiers in Japan Liberation Front uniforms ran through the base and shot at any Britannian they saw. They reached the control room and threw grenades into the room. They exploded and killed the Britannian technicians. The soldiers walked into the control as one of them pulled out a communicator.

"Base is secure. All personnel have been eliminated."

On the deck of a Destroyer-Class ship, Kirihara looked at the island base. "Now we can begin the Liberation." He watched as the Britannian flag was brought down and replaced with the Japanese Flag.

_The Viceroy's Palace..._

In the past two weeks, the Knights of Earth moved their operations to the Viceroy's Palace under the condition that they wouldn't interfere with any government actions.

In the command room, Lelouch stood near a table along with Alec Ryder, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Roylat and Cornelia li Britannia with a map of the world appearing on the screen. Several red dots appeared on the screen.

The Guren and the Purple Aestivalis clashed knives as sparks flew. They backed away before Cassandra pulled out an assault rifle equipped with paintballs for practice. She fried but Kallen dodged, the fired ammo painting the walls.

Zeke worked at a lab table as he worked on what seemed like a tablet device while Nina typed on a laptop. On the laptop were blue-prints of the Aestivalis and videos of the Vagan mechs.

Suzaku aimed a punch at Marcus but the EU captain grabbed his fist and smirked. He swept his foot and Suzaku fell. Marcus tried to stomp on him but he rolled away and aimed a kick that knocked the EU captain back.

Rivalz, Tamaki and Kewell carried boxes as Millay lead them. "Come on boys. Move it!"

"Why aren't you carrying anything?" Tamaki scowled.

"You except a lady to carry such heavy boxes? You're men aren't you?"

Rivalz turned toward the others. "Just do what she says and you'll be fine." He whispered.

Joshua, Villeta and the Four Holy Swords fired at several targets shaped like Gafran units.

Nunnally sat in a CAT scan machine as Dr. Ishida wrote on a note pad.

"_Interesting. There's some kind of mental block around Nunnally's mind. Some kind of outside force blocking her ability to see."_

A Sutherland hid behind cover in the training ground built outside. The pilot breathed heavily as she heard the sound of land spinners. She readied her rifle and turned only to find nothing. However, a Sutherland with orange decals aimed a pistol at the back of the cockpit.

"_And you're dead." _Jeremiah said.

"Darn it!" The back of the cockpit opened and the devicer existed on the lifeline. The auburn-hair girl pouted as she crossed her arms. "That's the sixth time! What am I doing wrong?"

The other Sutherland opened and Jeremiah stood on its shoulders. "If it makes you feel better, you've lasted the longest out of any of the other recruits." He jumped down and landed on his feet. "Besides, you've only just started devicer training Ms. Fenette."

"But still, there's gotta be someway I could improve." Shirley said as she headed inside. Jeremiah signed.

"_Hard to believe that she's someone who wants to fight in a war. But you can't judge a book by its cover. But what was Lelouch thinking when he let the Ashford Academy student council join up?"_

_1 week, 3 days ago..._

_The KOE were moving their equipment into the Viceroy's Palace. Lelouch wrote on a notepad before Jeremiah walked up to him. _

"_My lord. There's some people here to see you." _

"_Who is it? More former JLF members?" _

"_No sir. But they say they know you."_

"_LULU!" A young woman voice yelled._

"_Dear God no." Lelouch whispered. He turned around and saw Shirley, Milly, Rivalz and Nina. _

"_Well well well." Milly said as she wagged her fingers "I do believe you have some explaining to do." _

_Needless to say, Milly "convinced" Lelouch to allow the student council to join. Due to her role as student council president, Milly became Coordinator of Supplies. Rivalz ran deliveries for several members on his motorcycle. Nina impressed the local genius (Lloyd, Cecile and Zeke) when she found a malfunction in the VARIS and was added as an assistant. And Shirley surprised everyone by enlisting as a Knightmare Pilot._

In the present, The Nirvash flew over Japan as Nemo scanned for signs of Vagan activity. Mereo piloted while C.C. sat in the second cockpit. Lelouch assigned her to keep an eye on Mereo just incase he was an undercover agent.

"Nothing. No activity in two weeks." He laid back on his seat as his face was filled with worry. "Something not right."

"_You think they're planning another attack." _C.C. said. "_The War Council came to the same conclusion."_

"But the question remains as to where they'll strike." The line on Nemo's face turned green.

"_News Alert! News Alert!" _A screen changed to an image of the Area 11 News Network.

"_We've only just found out that earlier this morning, The Japan Liberation Front stormed the military outpost in Kyoushu and executed all of the staff and Military personnel. The JLF released this video which we will show unedited."_

The screen changed to an image of Taizo Kirihara standing in the control room of the Kyoushu Base.

"_People of Japan! The time to reclaim our home is now! The Britannian Empire that took our home away from us has been crippled with the death of their emperor. So much so that they've yet to select a new ruler. And even thought the man known as Lelouch vi Britannia promises equality, he cannot be trusted. He is a pure-blood Britannian and as such, he cannot be trusted."_

"Why weren't we informed of this earlier?!" Cornelia yelled.

"The JLF must have knocked out communications." Alec said. "They've probably had enough time to fortify their position."

"_And to those who believe that the Vagan are enemies of the world, rest easy. They've have only attack Britannian conquered areas and the capital city! Their enemy is Britannia! And the only way to ensure that the proud people of Japanese a hopeful future is to banish all Britannians from Japan!"_

"What?!" Jeremiah yelled.

"They can't do that!" Villeta yelled.

"_I will lead you to freedom! To prosperity! To a peaceful future! Like the ancient phoenix, Japan will rise from the ashes and be reborn! Long live Japan! Banzai Japan!" _

All around Area 11, members of the Japan Liberation Front and several resistance cells raised their hands and cheered.

"**BANZAI KIRIHARA! BANZAI JAPAN! BANZAI KIRIHARA! BANZAI JAPAN!"**

Lelouch looked at the screen and scowled. "Damn you Kirihara."

_Location Unknown..._

Several Dorados units stood in a hangar as workers and drones worked on them. Inglese, Makam, Tonitrus and Fulgur stood in front of a black mech with long claws and a face similar to the Nirvash.

"(So this a mech meant to destroy the legendary Nirvash.)" Fulgur said. "(Hard to believe a mech like this is piloted by an Earther.)"

"(Well this Earther apparently has the same curse as the Blue Demon.)" Tonitrus said.

"(Well as long as I can fight that Purple Mech or that aircraft pilot I'll be happy.)" Makam said.

"_(Well I just hope my new mech can keep up with me)" _Inglese thought to himself.

In his private quarters, Lord Trona activated a holo-screen and showed a picture of a green-haired woman with holding a green-haired boy while they were both smiling. Trona removed his mask and while his face wasn't shown, a lone tear fell onto the floor.

_Many Years Ago..._

_Fires blazed all ground. A green-haired woman laid down in a pool of blood. Standing above her was a man in a black cloak with the Geass symbol glowing in his left eye. A green-haired boy looked up, scared for his life while tears trailed down his face. The man walked away as the boy screamed to the heavens._

In the present, Lord Trona wiped his eyes and put his mask back on. "_(Even if its not by my hands, the Blue Devil will pay for his crimes against all of the Vagan Imperium.)"_

_Location: Port Yokosuka_  
><em>Time: 6: 58 PM<em>

Joshua stood on top of a crate as he looked toward the sea with binoculars designed by Zeke. He zoomed in and saw several cargo ships with the Chinese Federation flag drawn on the bow. He turned right a gave a salute. Several Portman Knightmare Frames were being prepped for diving.

_12 hours ago..._

_The entirety of the Knights of Earth were gathered in the main auditorium. Everyone was talking and conversing before someone whistled incredible loudly. Everyone turned and saw Milly. _

"_Well now that we have your attention, the War Council has something to say." The blond Ashford walked toward the crowd as Lelouch, Roylat, Cornelia, Tohdoh and Alec walked into the room. _

"_Thank Ms. Ashford." Lelouch said. "As you all know, Taizo Kirihara, former member of the Kururugi Administration and leader of the Kyoto Group has started a mass revolt. While the freedom of Japan is one of our objectives along with all the conquered areas, Kirihara is using racism to bring support to his side. With the active Vagan threat, humanity cannot afford to fight amongst each other! Therefore the War Council has constructed a plan to end Kirihara's plan."_

_A large screen appeared behind the War Council that showed four red dots on the map of Japan. _

"_Kirihara has amassed quite the army, so we'll need to drain him of all resources, including reinforcements and supplies." Alec raised his arm toward the map. "We'll launch four simultaneous attacks in four key locations. First is Port Yokosuka. We believe that Kirihara has gained unofficial support from the Chinese Federation. This Port is the main location bringing in soldiers. So have a squadron of Portman sink these ships. Jeremiah Gottwald will lead."_

Jeremiah entered a Portman and inserted the activation key. The motto of the Portman appeared on the screen.

_**There is no environment where our enemies can hide.**_

"_Second is the Narita mountains which has operated as the main headquarters of the Japan Liberation Front. Kyoshiro Tohdoh will lead this mission. _

Several Sutherlands were loaded onto Knightmare VTOLs flew toward the Narita Mountains. Trains rolled into the Narita settlement and the Guren and the Burais jumped out and rolled toward the mountains.

"_Third is the Fuji Administrative District where Kyoto Group is stationed. We'll use the underground tunnels as an attack route. This mission will be lead by Cornelia li Britannia." _

Cornelia's Gloucester along with Gilford and Darlton rolled through the tunnels. Sutherlands and Burais rolled through the tunnels along with a Raiko piloted by Tamaki and Kewell.

"_And the final location is Kyushu base. We'll need a massive force to take back the base. Lelouch Lamperouge will command from the front lines while Suzaku Kururugi leads the Knightmare Forces." _

The Jabberwock floated over the ocean leading toward the conquered base. In the Knightmare Hangar, Suzaku sat in the Lancelot as he remembered his promise to Lelouch, Euphie's smiling face and Tohdoh's words of advice. He inserted the key and put his pin on.

"_KMF Squad, prepare to drop in t-minus 5 minutes." _Marcus said over the com-link.

_Meanwhile..._

Mao woke up in a cockpit with wires attached all over his arms and spine.

"_Subject 0847. Are you active?"_

"Affirmative." Mao said in a daze.

"_Excellent. Prepare for sortie." _

Mao grabbed onto the controls and pressed some buttons. The hangar door opened. "The END. Launching." Purple light blasted from the back of the mech and it flew into the cosmos.

_Port Yokosuka..._

Shirley breathed to calm herself down as she sat in the cockpit of a Portman. She grabbed onto the controls. The only time that came even close to the amount of nervousness she was feeling was first time she jumped off the high dive.

"_Portman Squad! Launch now!" _Jeremiah yelled. The 23 Portmans dived into the waters and swam toward the approaching ships. Joshua looked through the sniper scope as he sat in the cockpit of his Aestivalis.

Jeremiah lead the formation as he activated his Factsphere. In the distance was three submarines.

"Looks like the JLF were expecting an underwater attack. Viletta, take a squad to take out the cargo ships. My squad will handle the subs."

"_Roger that."_ 13 Portmans swam upward as the remaining 10 headed forward. The submarines opened fired with a barrage of missiles. All but two KMFs were destroyed while the others dodged the projectile attacks. Shirley aimed at one of the subs. She hesitated before firing, the missiles impacting against one of the subs. It started to slowly sink but fired more missiles at Shirley but she dodged them  
>with the grace she had as a swimmer. She fired back along with two other Portman and this time the sub was destroyed.<p>

_Fuju..._

Several JLF guards stood near a wall before they heard a rumbling sound. The wall burst opened killing the guards as several Sutherlands burst through the walls. In the tunnels several Burais raced through the tunnels. Awaiting them was a Raiko.

"Movement Detected. Locked on target." Kewell said.

"Super Linear Cannon, Fire!" Tamaki said as he pulled the trigger. The Raiko fired before the ammo exploded into several pieces of shrapnel and disabled the enemy KMFs.

_Narita..._

The Guren moved through the forest as Cassandra and a squad of Sutherlands followed close by. However, the trees moved and several Burais zoomed toward them. Guren dodged the bullet fires while the Aestivalis blocked with its arm, the strudly armor deflecting the bullets. The Purple mech aimed its fist and launched them at two Burais, punching their heads off. The Guren jumped and brought its knife down a Burais arms.

The Burai Kais raced up to a plateau on the mountainside. They found a cabin and pointed their guns at it.

"_Katase! If you're here then come out and talk." _Tohdoh said. Several Gun-Rus threw off their cover and surrounded the Holy Swords.

"_I have no words to spar for a bunch of traitors." _Katase blared over the public frequency.

"_Fine. This is more fun anyway." _Urade said as he and the rest of the Holy Swords pulled out their revolving blades.

_Kyoshu..._

The Hangar doors opened as the Lancelot, the Black Gloucester (piloted by Alicia) and the rest of the Sutherlands flew out with the VTOLS. Once they were above the base, they ejected as the Burais and Gun-Rus opened fire on them. Suzaku grabbed the VARIS and fired, destroying several Gun-Rus. He landed and brought out his MVS and started slicing off the arms and legs of enemy KMFs.

Marcus jumped off the Jabberwock's hangar as he dodged enemy fire. His foot came down on an enemy Burai before he jumped off, pulled out his assault rifle and fired at the approaching enemies.

Alicia impaled a Gun-Ru through the chest before fired her pistol at a Burai. She pulled out her lance as the dead frame exploded and zoomed toward some enemies. Two compartments in her lance opened up and two Chaos mines shot forward, destroying the frames in a rain of shrapnel. She burst thought the smoke and punched a Burai.

On the Jabberwock, Lelouch gave orders while Lloyd and Cecile worked on the navigation and communications.

"Incoming communication coming from Kyoshu base." Cecile said.

"Perhaps they want to surrender." Roylat said. Lelouch thought for minute.

"Bring it up." He said as an image of Kirihara appeared on the screen.

"_Lelouch its been a while." _

"It has Kirihara. I see you've been busy. Killing soldiers, taking over bases, slandering me and manipulating the masses." Lelouch responded.

"_Like you're one to talk. You've been spouting crap about Britannians and the Japanese uniting to fight the enemies of humanity." _Kirihara scowled. "_But is a coincidence that Britannian military officers discovered the Locations of key JLF locations or that the fact that you stole the Guren Mk-II from us?"_

"You're only focusing on the problems created by the rule of Emperor Charles while we've been focusing on fighting the Vagan. We need all the firepower we can get to fight these aliens!"

"_They attacked the Britannian capital. They've made it clear that their enemy is Britannia."_

Clovis walked onto the bridge and scowled at the old leader. "No Kirihara. We've seen what they've done, what they can do. They don't care about nationality, religion or rank! These monsters only care for our end as a species!"

"_And why should I listen to the man that ordered the massacre of Shinjuku?" _

"Well what about Kusakabe, who killed and kidnapped innocent Britannians."

Takashi hide behind cover as he armed his rocket launcher. He turned and fired.

"_Your military killed hundreds of Japanese citizens in the invasion! This is justice! You are finally paying for your crimes."_

Viletta burst the surface and landed on the bow of the cargo ship. She took aim and destroyed everything in sight.

"I will not lie and say that my people have not committed evil. But giving Japan its freedom is something that will have to wait until we repel the alien invasion." Lelouch said.

"_Their enemy is Britannia. The only reason they have for attacking Japan is the Britannian forces stationed here. If you really care about the people of Japan, then you and every Britannian must leave Japan. That is my ultimatum."_

Darlton and Guildford stood back to back as they fought off JLF knightmares. Cornelia moved through the base, remembering Nunnally's request to not to harm Kaguya Sumeragi who she believed to be against the attacks.

"_If Sumeragi isn't supporting the forced exodus, then there's no reason to hurt her." _The witch of Britannia thought to herself.

"I'm afraid we cannot comply with your request." Lelouch said.

"_Very well. We have nothing more to talk about." _Kirihara finished as the call ended.

"Looks like we're gonna half to take the hard way out." Lloyd said.

In the skies of Japan, the Nirvash cruised at an altitude above detection. Mereo looked at the screen with a sad expression.

"How can beings of the same species be so cruel to each other?"

"_War had always been a part of humanities nature." _C.C. said.

"Well at least your species lives through these wars." Mereo said.

_Space..._

A massive amount of Dorados units hovered over Earth. In the front was a red Vagan mech with a green and yellow parts. In the cockpit, Inglese pressed some button before addressing the troops.

"(Prepare for atmospheric entry. All unit prepare for battle.)" He said as he smirked. "(Let's do this, Zeydra!)"

The line on the red mech glowed red before turning green.

**Next Time: Demons**


	14. Chapter 14

_Stage 14: Demons_****

_The Viceroy's palace..._****

Alec watched the screens as the Knights of Earth fought against the Japan Liberation Front. Mitsukai sat at a terminal. ****

**"**Are you sure they'll appear Nagasawa?" Alec asked.****

**"**Of course they will Commander. The conditions have been set, now we just have to wait. Besides, if Zeke's contact delivers the device, then we'll have a chance to really turn the tide." Mitsukai said. ****

Suddenly, several alarms went off and red dots appeared on the maps. ****

**"**They're here." Alec said. "Nirvash see if you can thin out their numbers."****

**"**_Roger that."_****

_Skies above Japan..._****

Nirvash flew through the air as it neared the descending Vagan mechs. ****

**"**Prepare Maximum Impact attack." Mereo said as the arms opened and the chest cannons appeared. ****

C.C. look at the radar on her screen and saw a lone mech heading toward them at incredible speed. "Mereo! Incoming Bogey!" The Nirvash's weapons deactivated and an enemy hit the green and gray mech. Mereo regained its balance and floated as it looked at a black menacing looking mech. ****

Mao looked at his screen. "Nirvash in site. Prepare to assimilate." The eyes on the END glowed purple. ****

_Narita Mountains..._****

Tohdoh sliced a Gun-Ru in half as the spherical Knightmare blew up. He turned and fired his slash harkens at two more and stunned them. Chiba and Asahina came from behind and slashed them in half. ****

**"**Katase, Enough stalling! There's much more than just our country at stake here." Tohdoh said. ****

**"**_How dare you, one of the JLF's greatest generals, declare that your home country doesn't matter." _Katase exclaimed. **"**_Traitors like you must be destroyed." _The cabin exploded as a Raiko appeared through the smoke. At the gunner's seat was Katase. **"**_I'll give you one last chance to return to our side before I blast you straight to the afterlife!"_****

Tohdoh scowled before a V appeared on his screen. "Vagan." He looked up and saw several objects falling from the sky like meteors. ****

All around Japan, Dorados units landed. Luckily all the civilians had been evacuated into shelters before the Four Prong Attack Operation. ****

_Kyoshu base..._****

Alicia aimed her pistols and fired at the alien mechs. The weak bullets deflected off the stronger armor. The enemy mechs fired at the black knightmare, however the Black Rose threw her cloak at the enemies, giving herself time to get behind cover. However, a Dorados flew over her and aimed at her. Alicia felt this presence in her mind before turning around and throwing her lance, piercing right through the alien mech. ****

**"**_What was that?" _Alicia thought to herself. She shook off the thought and and grabbed an assault rifle lying on the ground. ****

Marcus tossed a Chaos Mine and took out an enemy mech. He aimed his gun at a flying Dorado but the mech dodged the bullet fire. The purple mech zoomed toward the red Aestivalis and sliced the assault rifle into five pieces. He fired his fist harken and smashed the head, stunned the mech before retracting his arm and kicking the mech away. In the cockpit, Tonitrus grunted as the screen blurred. ****

**"**Damn Earther." He reached for his tail rifle and fired, destroying the right foot of the red mech. Marcus' mech fell onto its knees. ****

The Jabberwock used artillery fire to attack flying enemy mechs while it's armor keep it from being destroyed by laser fire. ****

**"**All batteries open fire." ****

**"**Armor holding at 87% Percent." ****

**"**At this rate, we'll been blown out of the sky." Lloyd said nonchalantly. ****

**"**We have a Vagan reading flying towards ours. It's moving at three times the speed of the others." Cecile reported.****

Outside the Zeydra flew toward the Jabberwock. In the cockpit, Inglese looked at the image of the ship on his screen. "(So this is the ship Makam was trying to destroy. Sorry my friend but I'm taking it down.)" ****

He was a few feet away from the ship before a green blast flew in front of him, causing him to stop. He looked down and saw the Lancelot with its VARIS aimed at him. Suzaku fired two more times but Inglese dodged both of the shots. "(The White Mech. Hm. I wonder if he's serious this time.)" He flew down and landed a few feet from the Lancelot. ****

**"**_So are you going to fight seriously time?" _He asked in english. **"**_Otherwise this is going to be a really short battle." _The Zeydra's tail detached and reattached to his right arm. ****

**"**_Not this time" _Suzaku said as he pulled out his MVS Blades. **"**_This time I'll fight you with everything I've got!"_****

The mechs charged at each other as their blades clashed. The Lancelot's MVS clashing with the Zeydra's Sword. They backed up and engaged in a fury of swords, Suzaku's fast dual-wielding style against Inglese's heavy swings. Suzaku fired his waist-mounted harkens that caused the Zeydra to back up before Lancelot spin-kicking him away. The red mech recoiled and and pulled out it's hand-held gun and fired a blast of energy. The Lancelot jumped in the air, the blast sending him higher. He came down with both his Blaze Luminous activated and punched the Zeydra, the green shields increasing the force of his punch. He punched four more times before the red mech headbutted him. ****

_Yokosuka..._****

Several Dorados flew toward the harbor while some started firing on the ships. One unit aimed its tail-gun at Villetta's Portman but was taken out by a sniper shot fired by Joshua. He reloaded and fired again taking out three mechs. As the Dorados flew toward the harbor, they were met with missile fire from below, courtesy of the Portman units. One Dorado flew ahead of the others and dodged the missile fire. She aimed her tail-rifle and fired in Joshua's Direction. The blue frame dodged the fired as the Dorado landed on the harbor. He pulled a switch and the dock was covered in smoke. In the cockpit, Fulgur closed her eyes. In her mind she saw an image of Joshua firing at her backside. She opened her eyes which were glowing yellow, turned and fire her tail-rifle. The shot missed Joshua by a few inches. He fired again but the Vagan youth dodged every shot. ****

In the water, Jeremiah grabbed his head as he grunted. "This pain again! Its like the one from the highway." He looked to his screen and saw the Aestivalis and Dorado in a firefight. "It's coming from that Vagan unit." He turned his Portman and shot toward the harbor. ****

**"**_Lord Gottwald, where are you going?" _Shirley asked.****

**"**_Jeremiah, there are still enemies to deal with!" _Villetta said.****

He ignored their voices and continued onward.****

_Fuji..._****

Cornelia existed the cockpit of her Gloucester and pulled out her gunblade. Two guards aimed their rifles at her but she shot them in the shins before they had a chance. Another came at her with a sword drawn but she parried and knocked him on the head. She ran down the hallway until she reached a room with the Sumeragi kanji on it. She opened the door and saw Kaguya Sumeragi with two guards next to her. ****

**"**Who are you?" Kaguya asked. Cornelia put her gun away and held her hand out. ****

**"**I'm a friend of Nunnally's." She said. ****

_The Skies..._****

Nirvash fired missiles at the END that hit the monstrous machine. But when the smoke cleared, the mech was still floating and unscratched. The END shot its claws like a slash harken and at pierced through the Nirvash's torso. Mao pressed a button and electricity shot through the green and grey mech. Mereo and C.C. felt the shock in the cockpit. Mereo yelled as the Nirvash grabbed and green glowing blade from it's hips and slashed at the claws knocking them off and forcing the END to retract them. ****

**"**Nemo! What the D'ast is that thing?!" Mereo yelled. "It looks the Nirvash!"****

**"**_Scans show the enemy has tech similar to the Zedas model." _The AI responed. **"**_However the bioscan shows that the pilot is Homosapien."_****

**"**No way! There's a human being piloting that monster?" C.C. asked. ****

The END's claws clashed with the Nirvash's blade as sparks flew between them. They pulled back and the Nirvash took out a green boomerang and tossed it at the END. The dark mech dodged but it came around and sliced one of its claws off before returning to its owner. Several pods opened on thee END as it fired several missiles at the Nirvash. The mech surfed higher into the sky as missiles chased after it. C.C pressed a button and several flare popped out of the back and destroyed the missiles. Without slowing down, the Nirvash grabbed its blade and flew toward the END, the claw and blade clashing again. ****

Mao looked at the Nirvash through the screen with a monotone expression. But he heard a voice coming from his enemy.****

**"**_Why you doing this? You human aren't you?" _C.C said. ****

**"**That voice." Mao said. His expression changed to a panicked one before changing to anger. "YOU!" ****

The END grabbed Nirvash by by the throat and fell toward the ground. The two mechs landed in the forest areas. The END keep punching and clawing at it's opponent as the pilot let out a bestial scream with tears running down his face. ****

**"**_You left me alone! You were my world and you abandoned me! I loved you and looked for you but you left me rot! But now you'll feel the same pain I felt, C.C.!" _****

The green-haired immortal's eyes widened. "Mao?" ****

_Lake Kawaguchi..._****

Zeke arrived at the lake and stopped his jeep. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. ****

**"**It's me. I'm at the rendezvous point." He pulled out the tablet device. "I got the device. Just waiting on you." ****

A submarine emerged from the water and stopped near the EU engineer. The bridge opened and fell in front of Zeke. A woman walked on the bridge with her smoke pipe and smiled. ****

**"**Ezekiel. Good to see you." Rakshata said. ****

**"**Dr. Chawla." Zeke said as they hugged. "I see you haven't quit smoking." ****

**"**Its a habit." She said. "But your child is ready to play."****

The brown-haired man smiled. "Then let's wake him up."****

_Narita..._****

The Guren activated its Radiant Wave Surger and destroyed a Dorado unit. Kallen dodged laser fire and shot her harken and hit an enemy in the head. She retracted and stabbed the cockpit with her knife, killing the pilot. She raced toward another mech and grabbed it, blasting and destroying it with energy.****

A Dorados tried to shoot Kallen in the back, but a fist harken fired by Cassandra smashed the tail-rifle off its body. One mech tried to attack her with claws but she pulled out her knife and stabbed it in the head. and kicked it away. Lasers were fired around her and separated her from the rest of the mechs. She looked up and saw a Zedas in flight mode. ****

**"**Makam." The curly haired lieutenant scowled. The black mech changed into its humanoid form and landed in front of the purple knightmare frame. ****

**"**So we meet again, purple mech."The fiery-haired Vagan said with a smirk****

**"**_My name is Cassandra Slade! Not purple mech!" _The devicer yelled in anger.****

**"**So you have a temper." He said as the tail of the Zedas attached to his arm. "Well let's see if that temper gets you killed."****

The black mech charged at the EU mech and swung his blade. Cassandra ducked and tried to clash blades but her knife was split in half. She backed up and uppercut her opponent before grabbing her rifle and and firing it at the arm with the sword and blowing it up. Makam kicked her away as the red gems on his chest charged up and fired a large blast that destroyed Cassandra's right arm. The Zedas aimed its claw at her but a red slash harken hit his head. He turned and fired at the Guren who dodged giving her a chance to grab her rifle and aimed at the alien mech. Makam's eyes glowed yellow as the Aestivalis opened fire on him. He jumped and changed his mech to flight mode and started firing at the girls again. ****

In her cockpit, Kallen grabbed her head. "It feels like someones clawing at mind!" She tried to dodge the lasers but one blast hit her right shoulder, causing to go offline. "Damn it!" She slammed her fist on the dashboard. ****

_Kyoshu..._****

The Lancelot fired its VARIS as the Zeydra dodged the green blast. The white Knightmare Frame fired its arm-mounted slash harkens at the red mech and it got knocked back. Suzaku zoomed in and tired to spin kick at his opponents head but to his surprise, his foot was caught by the Zeydra's arm. ****

In his cockpit, the eye portion of Inglese' mask glowed yellow. He spun the Lancelot over his head and tossed him at the building. The Lancelot left a knightmare-sized dent in the wall. The impact made Suzaku hit his head and blood started to flow down the left side of his face. ****

The Zeydra flew above the Lancelot as the green gem in his chest started to glow.****

**"**_I want to know something before I waste you, pilot. If you're still conscious then answer me. What is your name?" _Inglese asked.****

**"**I'm Suzaku Kururugi." The brown-haired devicer said as he wrapped a piece of cloth ripped from his devicer suit around his forehead in order to stall the bleeding. ****

**"**_Warrant Officer Kururugi! You need to dodge!" _Lloyd said over the comlink. ****

**"**_That energy reading is too strong for the Blaze Luminous to block!" _Cecile followed up. ****

The Zeydra was about to fire its Buster Beam but a missile hit its side and caused to fire above the Lancelot and hit the base, killing several JLF members. The red mech was unharmed, turned and saw Alicia's Gloucester as it used a crate as jumping point and grappled onto the Zeydra. The alien machine tried to shake her off. ****

**"**_Captain, look out!" _Tonitrus said over the comlink as his mech fired and the Gloucester, forcing Alicia to eject before her frame exploded. The Lancelot fired the VARIS at Tonitrus' unit, blowing its head off. ****

**"**Damn it! I have to retreat." The back of the Dorados opened and a pod like device ejected and flew upwards. ****

Takashi fired at the Zeydra but the bullets bounced off it. The Zeydra aimed its claws and fired at the Sutherland, causing its pilot to eject before it exploded. He pulled out his hand-held blaster and aimed at Suzaku while he aimed the VARIS at Inglese. The fired at the same time. The green and yellow blasts collided and exploded in a blinding light. The Zeydra flew through the blast and aimed its left leg at the Lancelot. Red energy gathered around the custom mech as it came down like a meteor at the Lancelot. Suzaku brought up both arms as he activated the Blaze Luminous. The shields held up against the kick as cracks appeared in the shield the red mech bounced off its shield and re-equiped its blade. Suzaku grabbed his MVS and once again the two aces clashed again. ****

_Yokosuka..._****

Joshua pulled out twin pistols and fired at Fulgur's Dorado. The mech dodged the bullets and aimed her tail-rifle at him. She fired twice and blew both of the arms of the blue mech off. ****

**"**Damn it. Looks like this is it for me." Joshua said. "To think I even go the chance to meet my dream girl." ****

**"**_You might get a chance yet Josh." _Zeke said over the comlink, taking the blond sniper by surprise.****

(Play Zips by T.M. Revolution) ****

The Umi no Hime emerged from the water and fired missiles at the purple mech. Fulgur was able to dodge the blasts. A hatch opened on the submarine and an unmanned drone flew toward the harbor carrying a thin blue frame without a chest and head. ****

**"**Time to show the real power of the Aestivalis!" Zeke said with a smile.****

The chest of Josh's Aestivalis and the cockpit with the head and back panels detached from the body and flew into the air. Fulgur tried to aim but was distracted by machine gun fire coming from Jeremiah's Portman. ****

_yamikumo ni osore hiza wo daku_**  
><strong>_chigau desho? soko wa warau tokoro_****

_nagasarerya yasashii kono machi mo_**  
><strong>_yoku wo kakeba boi to suterareru_****

On his screen, Joshua saw the formation of his cockpit attaching to the body with the words "**SCS activated.****" **on the screen. The cockpit and body aligned together with were guided by a twin laser systems. ****

_jibun hitori ga furitakunai to_**  
><strong>_kawaku omoi uchikonde_****

_tegowai yoru ni kimi ga honki de_**  
><strong>_hajimeteru geemu wa nani?_****

They connected with the chest clamping onto the cockpit and new words appeared on the screen.****

**Aestivalis Spallow******

The carrier detached and the new mech landed onto the docks. ****

_ima ni mo tobinukeru kakeru omoi wa date janai_**  
><strong>_kyuukyoku to ka icchau hodo ikikata to koekata ga_****

Fulgur fired at him, but the thin knightmare dodged the blasts in a series of cartwheels and ran toward the fallen sniper rifle. He grabbed it and fired two shots, hitting the purple mechs shoulders and destroying her tail-rifle. ****

_motto saki made mitainda kimi to kono mama douka shite_**  
><strong>_shissou suru netsu to iyasa ga hoshii dake hoshiku naru_****

The Dorado's right arm changed into a purple blade and charged toward the Spallow. Joshua smirked as he dropped the rifle and grabbed the short sword on its back that vibrated before glowing green and held it in a reverse grip. The two mechs ran toward each other. They swung at the same time but the Spallow's blade cut through the enemy blade and torso at the same time, separating the left arm, head and torso from the right arm and legs. The two pieces landed on the ground. ****

Joshua smirked. "Aestivalis Spallow. I like it." He said as he stood triumphantly over his fallen foe. ****

**Next time: X-Rounder******

**Any fan of Gundam AGE can guess what I did. Since the Aestivalis and the Gundams changed during battle, I decided to mix them together. So perpare to see more Aestivalis and Wear Gear in future chapters. Once again, I don't own anything.******

**P.S. If any could make fanart for this story I think that would be awesome! If you do please send me a link via PM or just send the name of your Deviantart account if you have one.******

**Thanks for reading and see ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Stage 15: X-Rounder_

_The Jabberwock..._

Lelouch looked at the screen as battles were taking place all over Japan. On the map the enemy numbers were in the 800s. He keep giving commands as Roylat scratched his chin.

"There shouldn't be this many Vagan forces." The purple-haired prince said. "The Nirvash should have taken out half of their invasion force. Something must have happened. Contact the Nirvash." He ordered as Cecile activated the communications.

"Nirvash, this is Jabberwock. Come in Nirvash!"

"_Can't this wait?!" _Mereo yelled as the sound of metal hitting metal was heard over the com-link.

"What happened to the plan?" Roylat asked.

"_We were blindsided by some new kind of Vagan mech. And the pilot... the pilot is human!" _

This new information shocked everyone on the bridge.

"That's impossible!" Clovis said.

"_I think I know the pilot." _C.C. said.

_Back with the forest area..._

The Nirvash aimed its cannons at the END. The black mech jumped into the to dodged the large laser attack and came down with a feral scream as it slashed off the left arm of the green mech, oil spilling out like blood. The guns on the other arm fired on the END, pushing it back and giving Mereo a chance to draw his blade.

"_DIE NIRVASH!" _Mao was about to attack before electricity shot throughout the wires and into his body. He screamed before passing out. The END floated in the air and took off into the upper atmosphere.

"What? Why did he leave?" Mereo said. In her cockpit, C.C. was curled up in a ball with a sad look on her face.

"Mao."

_Narita..._

The Guren and Aestivalis dodged vulcan fire shot by Makam's flight mode Zeda. The dark command mech flew over the girls and turned around to fire another round.

"My battery's almost out." Cassandra said as she used her remaining arm to fire back at the Zedas but it dodged all of her bullets.

"HAHAHA! Looks like I got you on the ropes." Makam smirked. He transformed into combat mode and landed near a downed Dorados and pulled out its arm. He attached to his empty arm socket and moved the fingers and changed the arm into blade mode.

"Oh that is so not fair." Cassandra said as the Zedas charged at the Guren. Kallen was able to dodged the swings as she noticed her batteries at 30% and steady dropping.

"Well need a miracle to get out of this one." Kallen said.

Higher in the Mountains, Katase fired the Raiko. The Holy Swords were barely able to dodged the shrapnel fire as Tohdoh closed in on the combined Knightmare.

"_Katase, stop this!" _The miracle worker yelled. _"We don't have time to mess around! The Vagan are attacking Japan!" _

Katase gritted his teeth as he aimed again and target the incoming Burai Kai. However, a laser blasted through the cockpit as the Raiko exploded.

"Katase!" Tohdoh looked up and saw a squadron of Dorados flying towards them. "You alien bastards!" He opened fire and shot down a Dorado and dodged the laser fire. A Dorado charged in with its blade but Tohdoh sliced it in half and destroyed it.

Urabe fired his slash harkens an enemy and blew up it head, causing it to crash. Asahina followed up and slashed another Dorado by the waist. Chiba dodged claw fire and slashed her opponents hands off before fired at the cockpit with her AP turret. Senbe parried a blade attack and stabbed at the cockpit before pulled out and backing up before his enemy exploded.

Tohdoh clashed blades with another Dorado. He fired his harken and pushed back the Vagan mech before slicing up and destroying it.

"You will be stopped. I swear it."

_Port Yokosuka... _

The Portman units landed on the docks. Jeremiah got out of his Portman as he rubbed his forehead. He looked up at the Aestivalis Spallow which had its rifle aimed at the down Dorado.

"A Knightmare that can change its body in battle. Is this what Ensign Hudson was working on?"

"Jeremiah!" He turned and saw Villeta walk up to him with an angry look on her face.

"So made it out Villeta."

"Don't change the subject! We almost got killed because you broke formation! Just what the hell were you thinking?" The silver-haired woman yelled.

Jeremiah face darkened. "Do you remember when the Vagan attacked us on the Ichigo highway?"

"Of course."

"Well during the attack I felt a pain in my head, like someone was tearing it from within. At first I thought it was just a massive migraine. But when Lieutenant Trotter was fighting that downed enemy, I felt the same feeling."

"So what does this mean?' Villeta asked.

"I have no idea."

Three cloaked Knightmare Frames and weapons were unloaded from the Umi no hime and onto trucks as Zeke dialed on his phone.

"Commander Ryder. The new gear had arrived, ready for deployment."

"_Well you better get a move on then! The whole operation's going to hell." _Alec responded. _"We're barely holding the line at Kyoushu and Narita and the Settlement's being destroyed. And that wasn't enough the Nirvash has been too damaged to use the Maximum Impact."_

"Don't worry Sir. With these weapons we can turn the tide of the battle." Zeke said.

_Fuji Administrative District..._

Several squadrons of Dorados fired on the mines surrounding the sacred mountain. Sutherland and Burais stood defiantly as the retalliated with assault rifles and rocket launchers. Mechs and both sides were destroyed as the carnage continued.

A Raiko emerged from the underground and fired at incoming Vagan units, destroying them with shrapnel fire.

"Adjusting and aiming at new targets." Kewell said as he prepared to fire again.

"The Vagan really know when to pick a bad time to attack." Tamaki whinned.

"Bad for them or us?" Kewell responded.

"Of course I mean us!" He grunted as he pulled the trigger and fired again. "These damn aliens keep attacking us whenever we're in the middle of a battle!"

"Just like Shinjuku." Kewell said as he readjusted and aimed again.

In the underground tunnels, Guilford and Darlton fired on Dorados that tried to get through.

"_Guilford! I need you and Darlton to cut a path!" _Cornelia said over the com-link.

"On it your highness!" He tossed a Chaos Mine and destroyed the enemies in front of them. Cornelia's Gloucester was followed by a jeep containing the Kyoto Group and Lady Sumeragi. The three Gloucesters zoomed ahead of them and fought against the Dorados in the tunnels while they protected the jeep. Cornelia impaling with her lance, Guilford firing with his assault rifle and Darlton throwing Chaos mines.

_Kyoushu base..._

Marcus' red Aestivalis was laying facedown as Marcus tried to move.

"My knightmare's been damaged too much. I can't move." He scowled. A Dorado approached him and aimed its tail-rifle at him. "I can't die hear! Lying on my face! If I die, its going to be in a grand battle!"

Just as the Dorado was about to fire, it was destroyed by a missile. Takashi and Alicia appeared with new Sutherlands and Gloucester units. The Sutherland was holding the rocket launcher while the Gloucester approached the fallen EU frame.

"_Captain Gables, are you alright?" _Alicia asked.

"Aside from not being to move my knightmare and my energy fillers almost out, I'm doing pretty good."

Takashi and Alicia lifted the damage Aestivalis by the shoulders and headed away from the battlefield.

A Burai was stabbed ran through as a Dorado stabbed the cockpit. Another Burai was destroyed as it was shot down. From the command room, Kirihara watched the footage as he stood with a shocked expression.

"This can't be. The Vagan have no reason to attack us!" He turned on the sound system. "What are you doing? We are not allied with the Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front does not wish to fight you!"

The sound of someone laughing echoed through the room as he heard footsteps behind him. He was about to turn but felt a weapon held to his head.

"Turn around slowly." Kirihara turned around and saw a blond woman holding a gun toward his face.

"Y...You're the Vagan that killed Charles zi Britannia." He said as sweat rolled down his face. He looked past the woman and saw several guards dead and filled with bullet holes.

"So you know my work." Decesso said with a smile. "You've quite the racket in Area 11, Mr. Kirihara."

"Why are your people attacking us? We have the same enemy!"

"Wait you thought that.." The blond assassin giggled from before breaking out into full-blown laughter. "Oh that's rich! You humans have great sense of humor." She expression darkened as she looked him in the eyes. "But I'm afraid you thought wrong."

"What do you want?"

"I've already said it. This world belongs to the Vagan and only the Vagan. So there's no room left for a civilization that spends its time fighting each other for petty reasons." She pulled the trigger and blew a hole in Kirihara's head. The old man fell onto the ground as blood pored from his wound.

Outside, Suzaku and Inglese were still fighting each other. The Lancelot hiding behind cover as its fired the VARIS at the hovering Zeydra only for the red mech to dodge it. In retalliation, Inglese fired back at Suzaku with his hand-rifle and the Lancelot barely jumped out of the way. The Zeydra equipped its sword and charged at the white knightmare, who blocked the red blade with the Blaze Luminous. Suzaku pulled out an MVS and slashed and destroyed the hand-rifle.

In his cockpit, Suzaku gritted his teeth as he looked at the screen. "I only have six minutes of power left. Better make it count." He pressed on the pedal. The Lancelot backed up and pulled out the second MVS and swung at the Zeydra, but the red mech jumped and roundhouse kicked the Lancelot in the chest, knocking it on his back and making let go of its swords. The Vagan mech was about to finish it but the Lancelot fired its slash harkens and knocked the blade out of its hand. Suzaku got back up and uppercut the Zeydra. He tried to punch again but his hand was caught by the red machines hand.

"Amazing. Even with this new model he can still push me." Inglese said as his mask glowed.

_The Tokyo Settlement..._

Several trucks were being escorted by Sutherlands and the Aestivalis Spallow as they opened fire on the flying Dorados units. Missile pods opened on the G-1 and the mobile base fired on the aerial mechs. The leading Sutherland was driven by Jeremiah as Villeta and Joshua flanked him. Joshua jumped into the air and sliced two Dorado in half. He landed and continued on.

"Man this frame is impressive. It can high jump, run fast and move like a ninja." Joshua said with a smirk.

"_Its the light frame and reduced weight that gives its speed and agility." _Zeke said. _"Just try not to get hit, it doesn't have a lot of protection." _

"No problem." The blond sniper responded as he dodged in enemy fire and retaliated with amazing speed.

"_Now he's just showing off." _Jeremiah said as he shot down a Dorado.

"_As long as he doesn't get himself killed, then we won't have a problem." _Villeta responded.

_Narita..._

Several Dorados ran toward the fight preparing to ambush the KOE devicers before a blast was heard and four rockets rained down on the alien mechs and destroyed them. The Holy Swords came from behind as Tohdoh scanned the area with his factsphere and saw the fight between Kallen and Makam.

"Looks like we got a Commander unit." Tohdoh said. "Chiba, Urabe. Cover Lieutenant Slade. Senba, Asahina cover watch our six. I'll bail out Kozuki."

"_Roger!" _The Holy Swords responded. Senba and Asahina turned around and stopped. Chiba and Urabe zoomed toward Cassandra as Tohdoh pulled out his revolving blade and charged at the black mech. He tried to slash the enemy but the Zeda's other arm turned into a blade as blocked the miracle worker.

In his cockpit, Makam smirked as his eyes glowed yellow. "Nice try."

The Burai Kai and the Zedas parried blow for blow until Makam cut both of the Kai's arms off. The customed Burai fired its harkens but the Zedas dodged and cut the wires. Tohdoh scowled as he had no choice but to eject as Makam destroyed his knightmare with its chest cannon.

Kallen held her head in pain as Makam ran toward her with his swords aimed to run through her. _"Is this it? Is this how I die? I... I don't want to die!" _Something in Kallen's mind sparked. In her mind she saw the Zedas about to swing its blade from above. When the Zedas was close enough he raised his arm above his head, just like in Kallen's mind. She fired her single harken at the blade knocking it off course before kicked the dark mech away and grabbed the right blade with her claw, filling it with energy before Makam ejected the bloating arm as it exploded.

"How the D'ast did she do that?" The fiery-haired alien asked himself. He swung his other arm but the Guren caught it in the claw and activated the surger again, destroying the arm. The Zedas transformed and retreated into the sky. "Impossible! Could she be... an X-Rounder?"

"Great job Kozuki." Cassandra said from her cockpit. She got no response. "Kozuki? Kallen respond. Kallen!" In her cockpit, Kallen was sound asleep.

_Kyoshu Base..._

The Lancelot was punched back by the Zeydra and flew on its back. Suzaku tried to get back up his the power ran out. "Not now!" The Zedas closed in as several Sutherlands fired upon it. The red mech turned and pointed as several Dorados flew above and and destroyed the Sutherlands with laser fire.

On the Jabberwock, Lelouch looked on the screen as Inglese headed toward Suzaku.

"No! Not the Lancelot!" Lloyd cried as Cecile glared at him. "And Kururugi." He said with less emotion.

"_Jabberwock, come in!" _Zeke said over the com-link.

"What is it Ensign Hudson?" Cecile asked.

"_Is Captain Gables still on the battlefield?" _

"He's alive but his Knightmare is missing a leg and has only a few minutes of power left." Roylat said.

"_Not for long." _Zeke said. Outside, the truck escorted by the Sutherlands and the Spallow stopped as the cloak fell off on of the trucks as a catapult aimed toward the base as with a frame loaded onto it. This frame was heavily armed with a powerful looking cannon near its knees, missile pods on its shoulders and tri-finger piercers replacing its hands.

"_Marcus! Get ready!" _The brown-haired engineer yelled through the com-link as the SCS logo appeared on Marcus' screen.

"Alright!" The chest opened as the cockpit ejected. The catapult fired the frame and the unmanned drone as the cockpit flew above and the two flying objects alined using the laser guidance. They snapped together and connected as the frame dropped onto the base as Marcus yelled the words on his screen.

"_**AESTIVALIS URSA!" **_

The bridge of the Jabberwock was astonished as Lloyd looked like a child on Christmas.

"Astonishing! Stupendous! Incredible!" He said as he turned in place.

"I don't believe it." Cecile said with wide eyes.

"It changed forms in battle?" Clovis asked.

Lelouch and Roylat turned toward each and smiled, remember the slogan for Mjolnir Squad. _"Impossible is what we do best!" _

Aimed his cannon at the Zeydras and locked on. He fired an artillery blast, but the red mech dodged it at the last second. The blast left a crater in the concrete where Inglese was standing. "What firepower." The masked Vagan said astonished. Six Dorados flew toward the large EU mech and fired. However the blast did nothing to the Knightmare. "Eat this!" The pods opened and fired several missiles, destroying the flying mechs. Another Dorado tried to attack at close range but the Ursa aimed its fist and fired, which literally punched through its torso. He retracted his fist as the alien mech blew up. He aimed at the Zeydra again and fired but the red mech dodged it and charged toward the armored knightmare. He was about to slash at him but the Ursa fired more missiles and impacted with the Zeydra. The smoke cleared and the red machine was still standing.

"You are one tough son of a bitch." The black-haired devicer smirked. "But so am I!" He aimed both of his fists at the Vagan mech and pushed it away. He retracted and fired more missiles at the enemy, pushing him further back. He zoomed toward the Zeydra and started to punch Inglese over and over before uppercutting him away.

Marcus aimed his rifle but lasers stopped him in his tracks. He looked up and saw a golden Dorado flying toward him. It landed in between the enemies and aimed its tail-rifle at the Ursa.

"_(Look like saving your asses is becoming my job.)" _Decesso said.

"(Well you this fine ass, you know.)" Inglese said.

"_(You...You're really doing this in the middle a battle?!)" _The assassin said embarrassed. The two mechs dodged fire from the Ursa and fired at the armored mech. _"(I'm still in ready to fight. Leave the big guy to me!)" _

"(Alright. I'll handle the cannon fodder.)" The Zeydra turned toward the approaching Knightmare frames and ran at them with his blade at the ready.

The Dorados L and the Aestivalis Ursa stood each other down. The two mechs charged toward each other, ready to fight until only one of them was left standing.

**Next time: Banzai**

**If anyone wants to know, the Ursa is the Artillery Aestivalis from _Nadesico. _And Ursa is Russian for bear. Also, I was a bit saddened by the lack of reviews on my last chapter. So please Read and Review. See ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Banzai_

_Kallen opened her eyes and saw stars. She looked around as she floated in a sea of light. She looked down and saw the Earth as several pillars of light flashed all over the world. Kallen's eyes changed color as they glew with a golden shine._

_KOE Medical Wing..._

In reality, Kallen was lying in a medical bed with Dr. Ishida looking over her.

"Well this is unusual. Ms. Kozuki didn't pass out from physical stress but because of a mental shock of some sort." He looked at one of the monitors that showed an images of Kallen's brain waves. "Wait a minute." He pulled out a picture from his medical files and held it up to the monitor. "Oh my god."

_The Jabberwock, Knightmare Hangar..._

The Lancelot was pulled up by a remote controlled VTOL and placed it on the floor. Lloyd and Cecile ran to the white knightmare and pressed a button near the cockpit. It opened and revealed a nearly unconscious and bleeding Suzaku.

"I need a new energy filler." The brown-haired devicer grunted.

"Are you mad? You need medical attention!" Cecile said as she pulled him out of the cockpit. Lloyd hopped in the cockpit and looked around.

"Well the VARIS is still functional but we've lost the MVS blades." He pulled out the devicer key. "Time to see how that red machine compares to the Lancelot."

_Kyoshu Base..._

The Dorado L dodged artillery fired by the Aestivalis Ursa. She aimed her claws and fired, but the vulcan shots bounced off his armor. Marcus closed in and fired his fist harkens and launched onto the golden mech's arms.

"Oh no you don't!" Decesso yelled as blades appeared on her feat and she slashed the arms off in a kick and forced Marcus to retract them.

"_So when you bastards aren't trying to kill off civilians, your actually respectable opponents." _The EU captain said over his loudspeakers.

"_An Earther with respect. Now that's rich!" _Decesso said as she fired her tail-rifle but Marcus dodged it. _"Your species is so petty that fight over such trival thing like race and territory. So don't lecture us about respect!" _Her arm turned into a blade and she charged but her blade was intercepted by the Spallow.

"_I'm not usually one for up close and personal. But I'll make an exception." _Josh backed away and fired his twin pistols at her. The bullets did little to stop her and she slashed the pistols in half. The Spallow backed away as the Ursa fired more missiles at her. They impacted and created a smokescreen that dissipated as the Dorados L flew up and fired her tail-rifle, destroying the Ursa's left missile pod.

"Eat this." Marcus fired his heavy artillery gun as Josh fired his sniper rifle but the golden mech as able to dodge both shot as she flew in the air.

"_Don't get cocky just because you can fly!" _Marcus said as he fired more missiles at the Dorado L. Sparks flew out of the golden mech and destroyed the missiles before they could hit her.

"Guess long rang isn't the way to go against this one." Josh said.

"_Not necessarily." _Rakshawta said over the com-link. _"Mister Hudson made a new toy that should do just the trick." _

The back of one of the trucks opened up as a weapons rack appeared. One of the weapons was a massive cylinder cannon.

"_Whose got the best aim?" _Zeke asked.

"_That would be me." _Villeta said as she grabbed the cannon and held it with one hand on the trigger and one hand on the side holder.

"_Then blast that golden bitch out of the sky!" _

Villeta aimed the cannon in Decesso's direction as the outer shells of the cannon started to spin and dark purple energy started to glow within the barrel of the cannon.

"Fire!" Villeta yelled as the blast pushed her Sutherland back a few feet. A large blast of dark purple energy flew from the cannon and raced toward the Dorado L. The gold mech turned only to meet the blast head, bursting in a star of smoke and fire. A golden pod flew from the smoke and into the sky.

"(D'ast!)" Decesso cursed in her natural language as she eyes glowed. "(So the Earthers have long-ranged energy weapons. Guess I underestimated them.)"

"What a powerful weapon." Villeta said as she looked at the smoking cannon.

"Wow!" Marcus exclaimed. "Zeke was that..."

"_The Impact Cannon?" _Zeke finished. _"Yes sir! I finally built a knightmare-sized version." _

"_Hate to ruin the mode but we still have a problem." _Josh said. _"All of Japan is swarming with Vagans and the big red baddie is still on the loose."_

Marcus looked at his screen as saw the Zeydra taking out Sutherlands, Burais and Gun-Rus with ease. The EU captain looked and saw that he only had 10 missiles and 3 Artillery shots left but still had twenty minutes of power.

"Damn it."

_The Viceroy's Palace, War Room..._

"Alpha team, intercept the Vagans approaching Babel tower. Juten company, use rocket fire on as the enemies fly over the Murasame District. Wurger team, aim the Raikos and use the buildings as cover." Alec said as he gave commands over the radio.

"Enemy numbers are thinning out into the 500s. Your own Knightmare forces have been reduced by 60%." Mitsukai reported.

"Damn it. We're still outnumbered and losing troops fast." Commander Ryder responded as he looked at the map and saw several IFFs go down.

"Commander. An Naval ship is hailing us." Rivalz said from one of the Terminals.

"Reinforcements?" Alec said to himself. "Patch them to us."

In a few seconds, the screen showed a dark-skinned man that Alec knew all to well.

"_You guys just love getting to trouble, don't you?" _Paul Wallace said with a smirk.

"Not by choice." Alec smiled at the sight of his old friend. "But you picked a good time to join the fight."

_The Tokyo Settlement..._

A Sutherland was blasted through the cockpit as it flew on its face. Two Sutherlands fired rockets at flying Dorados and destroyed them. A Dorado dropped from the sky and slashed the Earther mechs at the waist. The Dorado was pierced by a Jousting Lance and fell to the ground. The Sutherlands victory was short-lived as it was shot down by an airborn Dorado. A Dorado charged toward a Sutherland but it fired missiles from its Sattel Waffen and blew it up.

Meanwhile, several aircraft carriers traveled toward the mainland. Super Hornets were launched and flew to the settlement.

"_Incoming Vagan forces! All units, prepare to engage!"_

"_Yes Sir!"_

The airborn Dorados engaged the aircraft as a massive dogfight.

In the Knightmare hangar of the Viceroy's Palace, Cassandra's Aestivalis was having its energy filler replaced and having its arm repaired by the repair crews. Cassandra sat in her cockpit as she talked to Doctor Ishida.

"Kallen still hasn't woken up?"

"_I'm afraid not." _The former JLF doctor replied. _"Whatever happened to Miss Kozuki at Narita has left her in a coma. But her brain activity is has altered?"_

"Altered. How?"

"_I can't be sure yet."_

Another screen appeared with Tohdoh at the other end. _"We'll worry about that later. We have to get back out and focus on the battle."_

"Right." Cassandra looked at her status and saw that her energy filler was full and her arm was repaired. "Aestivalis, heading out!" The hangar door opened and the purple knightmare raced toward the battlefield. The Holy Swords followed shortly.

Several Dorados ran toward a squad of Sutherlands with Riot Shield. The knightmares opened fire and the Vagan mechs retaliated, blasting through the riot shields and destroying the frames.

"_We're losing ground fast!"_

"_These thing are unstoppable!" _

"_Stand fast knights!" _Tohdoh, Cassandra and the Holy Swords arrived onto the battlefield. _"We must hold the line and keep the enemy from taking our home! So fight until you can't stand and then keep fighting!"_

Tohdoh pulled out his revolving sword and slashed a Dorado by the the waist, cutting it in two. The Holy Swords surrounded a group of enemies with the Spinning Life or Death Formation before opening fire and shooting them down. A Dorado changed its arm to sword mode and clashed with Asahina.

"What is this chill running down my spine?" He asked himself. "Is it a fear of dying? Or something else?"

Cassandra aimed her assault rifle and fired on some flying mechs and dodged laser fire. A Dorado swooped down but the EU devicer fired her fist and punched its head off, causing it to crash onto the street. Her waring system blared and she dodged a concentrated beam.

"_Don't think I forgot about you Slade." _A familiar voiced yelled. A Zedas transformed into its humanoid mode and landed a few feet away from her.

"Makam." Cassandra tossed a chaos mine but the black mech dodged the raining shrapnel. He equiped his sword and charged toward his rival. The Aestivalis dodged the strike by jumping and kicked the Zedas away. She fired at the black mech but the bullets bounced off. The crystals on the chest glowed and fired a buster beam. Cassandra jumped out of the way of the blast only for Makam to grab her by the shoulder and flew 75 feet above the settlement.

"_One thing I've noticed about Earther mechs is that they lack the ability to fly." _The alien pilot chuckled. _"So let's see how you fall!" _

He let go of Cassandra and let her fall to her death. In her cockpit, Cassandra was panicking. If she ejected, she would be vulnerable to any passing Vagan mech and there was no way she could survive the fall.

On the ground, Zeke looked at his PDA and saw the IFF for Cassandra's Aestivalis falling from an extreme height. "Cassie!" He activated the catapult on the back of his truck but he had a fear that if he missed than his girlfriend would die. Sweat started to roll down his face. "I...If I m...miss, then..," His eyes widened as his pupils dilated as his expression became stoic. "Target locked on. Trajectory and falling variable taking into account. Launching Aerial Frame." The cloak fell off and unmanned drone flew into the sky, caring another frame with it. This Frame was emerald-colored with orange decals and had large wing-like surfaces on its back.

(Play Gundam 00 OST 2 Track 20 - Fight)

The screen in Cassandra's cockpit changed into an image of the attachment formation. She smiled in relief and ejected from her default frame and the cockpit and head flew toward the approaching drone.

**SCS Activated**

The cockpit and body aligned and guided by the twin laser system. They connected as the chest clamped over the cockpit and new words appeared on her screen.

**Aestivalis Ventus**

The drone detached from the cobalt Knightmare as the bottom of both the wing units opened up a glowed green for a second before fading. The top of the wings glowed green as the Ventus floated in air without falling.

"What the D'ast!?" Makam exclaimed as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"You were saying?" Cassandra asked with a smirk. A slot under her right wrist opened up a handle-like device fell into her hands. She pressed a button as a metal blade extended before vibrating and glowing blue. The two flying mechs charged toward each other before clashing blades and pushing back as they engaged in a battle that from the view on the ground looked like streams of purple and green hitting each other several times.

Makam flew out of the way of Cassandra's sword and retaliated with vulcan fire. The Ventus spun through the air and avoided the blasts. She fired her unarmed fist at the Zedas but the black mech slapped it away and flew toward the emerald knightmare with its blade armed. Cassandra retracted her arm and blocked Makam's blade with her own. The slot on the other wrist opened and the Ventus pulled out another blade. Makam's eyes glowed yellow as he pulled back just when the left blade of the Aestivalis slashed off his right hand, taking the blade/gun tail with it. The Zedas fired its buster beam as Cassandra evaded it. However the black mech turned toward the Ventus with the buster still firing, forcing Cassandra to fly away as the massive beam closed in on her. The scarred-faced alien smirked until an warning sound blared through his cockpit as Vagan words appeared on his screen.

**(Energy at Level 10%)**

"D'ast." The buster faded and Cassandra used this opportunity to charge at her enemy with both blades aimed at him. She was stopped by laser fire that nearly hit her. She turned and saw three Dorados flying toward them.

"_(Makam. Return to base.)" _Lord Trona said on the private channel. Normally Makam would protest but considering that he was nearly out of power, he grudgingly nodded.

"(Roger.)" The Zedas transformed into flight mode and zoomed into the upper atmosphere. The Ventus was forced to dodge tail-rifle fire as the soared and sliced the head of a Dorado. The emerald knightmare turned and cut the alien mech in half. Cassandra proceeded to stab on the other enemies in the chest, pulling back before it exploded and kicked another in the head. She activated her caterpillar-spinners and wrecked the head, leaving the pilot blind as she slashed the Dorado into four pieces which exploded. She looked up at the sky before turning toward the Tokyo settlement and zoomed toward the warzone.

(Music End)

_The Jabberwock..._

Lelouch looked at the screen as he looked over the resources at his disposal. He closed his eyes before a plan formatted in his head. He turned on the com-link and the images of Paul Wallace, Alec Ryder, Rakshawta Clawa and Cornelia appeared on the screen. "My friends. I think I how to win this battle." He said with a grin.

_Location Unknown..._

Lord Trona stood in a command room with several Vagan technicians sitting at some consoles.

"(Lord Trona. We have two incoming frequencies.)"

"(Put it on holo-screen.)"

Two images appeared on the screen. One of them was a skinny man in a uniform similar to Trona's but he had no helmet to block his short orange hair. (Voice: David Wain) The other person was a beautiful dark-skinned woman with orange hair and a dress version of Trona's uniform. (Voice: C. C. H. Pounder)

"_(Zygas, you haven't changed a bit.)" _The woman said with a smile.

"(Ragno. Guardiano. It is good to see you old friends.)" Trona said smiling behind his mask. "(I'm glad you two were able to come and help me in the Sol Invasion.)"

"_(Well how does a solar system with only one inhabited planet make such a fuss.)" _The man identified as Guardiano scratched his head.

"(Well aside from the fact that their space travel technology is only twenty years behind us and that the Nirvash and the Blue Devil, in terms of mecha combat levels, they are dangerously close to our own.)"

"_(So no more observing or playing around? And what about the Blue Devil? Out of the three of us, you have the most reason to seek vengeance.)" _Ragno said.

"(My sole purpose is to the future and prosperity of the Imperium. I cannot let feelings of hate or revenge get in the way.)"

"_(Wise choice old friend.)" _Guardiano said.

In space two Vagan battleships approached a massive claw-shaped starship. Each of the ships landed on the a different docking bay on the claws. On the bridge on the ships, Lord Trona stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "(Welcome to the Fa Bose.)"

_Kyoshu Base..._

Jeremiah fired his slash harkens at a Dorado and knocked its head off. Villeat aimed the Impact Cannon and destroyed several enemy units. Up ahead, Joshua and Marcus were fighting on their last 2 minutes of power. Marcus unloaded his last salvo of missiles at the Zeydra but the red mech fired its beam buster and destroyed the missiles. Josh tried to follow up with sniper shots but the bullets bounced off the Zeydra's armor.

"_What the hell is this guy made of?" _The EU sniper asked.

"Doesn't matter! He's still going down!" Marcus yelled as he aimed his artillery gun at red machine. "URSA BLAST!" He fired and destroyed the red machine's gun.

"_Lucky shot." _The Zeydra targeted the EU knightmare and ran toward the Ursa with his blade equipped. The Spallow intercepted the Vagan mech with its short blade and blocked the strike. _"Get out of my way!" _The thin blue knightmare was pushed back the Zeydra slashed its arm off. The Jabberwock descended onto the ground and opened its hangar door.

"_All forces retreat to the Jabberwock." _Lelouch yelled over the loudspeakers. Jeremiah, Villeta, Takashi and Alicia returned to the hangar. Joshua raced away from the Zeydra as Marcus fired another artillery shot that knocked him back. Inglese looked at his status and saw that he only had 15% power left.

"_(Dorado units! Destroy that airship!)" _The purple mechs opened fire on the ascending airship. The mass of the ship keep it from falling as it fired back.

"Gyser Team, open fire!" Roylat ordered.

Underneath the base, the Umi no hime and several Portman units opened fire on the support beams underneath the island base. The beams exploded and the units swam away. On the surface, the island started to crumble as several Dorados were destroyed by the current and splinted floors while Inglese and the rest of the mechs flew into the sky.

The missile pods on the Poseidon opened and fired on the Vagan mechs, making the sky erupt in fire and smoke. The Zeydra flew through the smoke with missing an arm and had several smoking holes in its body. He grunted and flew into the air.

"Nice plan, Lelouch!" Roylat congratulated his half-brother with a pat on the back.

"Well its not over yet."

All over Japan, The KOE forces retreated as they lead the Vagan machines out of any populated areas as several stealth bombers flew over head and dropped several bombs on the Dorados. The ones that survived were intercepted by the Nirvash and the Aestivalis Ventus. The gray and green mech fired with blaster fire from its remaining arm while the emerald and orange mech cut through them with its blades. In a matter of minutes the sun came up as the last of the Vagan forces were eliminated.

Zeke looked up at the sky and saw the Aestivalis Ventus flying through the sky as feelings of excitement and joy spread through him. A child-like grin adorned his face.

At the Viceroy's Palace, Nunnally and Kaguya hugged as Alec and Mitsukai pulled out two beers, clapping them together before drinking them. Cornelia smiled as she and Guilford hugged. Euphie smiled as she though of a certain brown-haired devicer.

_The Fa Bose..._

The Zeydra landed in the main mecha hangar as repair drones flew toward the red machine. Inglese existed the cockpit as he floated before he chuckled. "(This world just keeps amazing me.)" He heard a yell and saw Tonitrus pounding on the ground as tears came down his eyes. The masked man floated toward the younger pilot.

"(What's wrong?)"

"(They took her!)" The black-haired boy turned toward the captain. "(They took Fulgur!)"

_Time and location unknown..._

_A small brown-haired boy stood in a hospital robe with lifeless eyes. The boy heard footsteps as he saw the feet of another person._

"_**Are you ready?" ** The person said in a metallic voice. The boy looked up and saw a man in a dark cape surrounding his body and a hawk-like mask covering his head. _

"_Yes, Master Zero." _

**Next Time: Paths Diverged **

**I've decided to separate my story into arcs, each one with a new opening.**

**Revolution (Chapters 1-6)**

**Encounters (Chapters 7-16)**

**And now the World at War arc starts with the next chapter. Meaning its time for a new opening. So please go vote on my poll. Here are the selections:**

**Juggernaut by Sadie**

**Innocent Sorrow by Aborigine School Boys**

**Ignited by TM Revolution**

**Hagane no Resistance by JAM Project**

**P.S. I also have an idea for an R3 fanfiction. If anyone wants to know more just review and I'll respond with a spoiler free PM.**

**P.P.S. Can anyone guess the hidden meaning behind Ragno and Guardiano's voice actors and their names. Here's a hint. They have to do with characters they have voiced before and still are.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Opening: Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

_(We see a flag with the KOE symbol as the logo, "Knights of Earth" appears on the screen.)_

_sake ta mune no kizuguchi ni _

_(We see Nunnally pinned under a dead Marienne as a young Lelouch looks in horror. We see flashes of a green-haired boy surrounded by fire, screaming to the heavens.) _

_afure nagareru pain in the dark_

_(We see a young Mao crying and hugging C.C. As she rubs his head with a smile followed by flashes of the END.) _

_kasane ae ta shunkan no _

_(We see Kallen floating in a sea of stars she opens her glowing yellow eyes followed by the Guren unleashing a wave of crimson energy.)_

_tsunagaru omoi tokashi te_

_(We see the Nirvash flying toward C's world with the Geass symbol glowing on its chest.)_

_same nai netsu ni unasare te_

_(We see images of the Camelot Group with the Lancelot, The Holy Swords with their Gekkas, Mjolnir Squad with their Aestivalis in all of its frames and Mereo, C.C., and Nemo with the Nirvash.)_

_saigo no koe mo kikoe nai_

_(Lord Trona, Ragno and Guardiano stand on the bridge as the Fa Bose launches several mechs as they attack cities all over the world.)_

_Don't cry_

_koware sou na hodo dakishime tara kimi ga furue te i ta_

_(We see Decesso attacking Kallen with funnels from the Frasia as the Guren dodges and attacks with its claw. The Lancelot and the Zeydra zoom toward each other as their blades clash in a shower of sparks.) _

_sotto kazasu tenohira ni fure te mise te_

_(Knightmare frames and Vagan mechs battle each other as Cassandra in an advanced looking fighter jet dodges fire from Makam in the Khronos and fires back with an Impact Cannon.)_

_kitto sagashi te i ta n da iroase nai kimi toiu na no kiseki_

_(We see images of Umbra with the Defurse, Tonitrus and Fulgur with two Zedas M units. Images of __Lady Marriene standing behind Anya, Bismark's custom Glasgow and a blue Sutherland jumping from __an airship and dodging laser fire as they descend, and the Siegfried launching into the air as it spins ands takes out several Dorados.)  
><em>

_motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni fure te_

_(We see the Gawain raising its arms and firing its Hadron Cannons at airborn mechs as the Zeydars flies toward it with its claws armed as we see Lelouch and Trona staring down each other. We see the Ashford Academy student body, the Knights of the Round, The EU admirals with Li Xingke and the Tianzi, the Britannian Royal Family, The Ryder siblings, the former Purist Faction and resistance fighters._

_ever and never end  
>tokihanatsu so far a way! <em>

_(Nunnally tosses a paper crane into the sky as we see images of forrests, rivers, mountains, cities and oceans. The Final scene is all the devicers standing in front of their knightmare frames with the Jabberwock and the Earth in the background.)__  
><em>

_Stage 17: Paths Diverged_

"_Last night at approximately 8:45 PM, The Knights of the Earth engaged the Japan Liberation Front with the hope of stopping the mass exodus of the Britannian Civilians out of Area 11. During the battles taking place across the country, the now-confirmed alien beings known as the Vagan attacked both sides, causing casualties on both sides and causing thousands in property damage. While the KOE were able to fend off the invaders, many people are starting to wounder if the mixed raced military group can really protect us from the invading forces." _

_Knightmare Hangar..._

Several maintenance crews were working on the KOE's knightmare frames. While mass-produced machines like the Sutherlands and Gun-Rus were easy fix, units like the Lancelot, Guren and Aestivalis had to be looked over by their inventors. Speaking of which, Lloyd, Ezekiel and Rakshata were gathered around a table with several blue-prints, machine parts and laptops.

"So the blade actually extends out of the handle before vibrating at extreme speeds." Lloyd stated.

"That's right. I based it of data from the MVS and the Revolving Stake Sword." The goggle wearing engineer said with a smile as he typed away on a laptop.

"But whats the purpose of the glow?"

"To make it look cool."

The silver-haired doctor sweat-dropped as Rakshata giggled.

"You've certainly though outside the box when you made these knightmares Mr. Hudson." Lloyd said. "Changing body types in middle of battle is what some people would call mad."

"What other people call mad, I call innovative." Zeke said as he typed away on his laptop as he looked over video footage of the Zeydra and the Dorado L in battle.

Rakshawta blew on her pipe and puffed out some smoke. "What? No comment on my baby?"

"Well lets see. The motorbike seat makes no sense, it only has one slash harken, and let's look at the fact that its basically a walking nuke." Lloyd smiled before he was slapped by the Indian beauty.

"How dare you! As if your child can do any better! I heard that no one besides Kururugi can even move it! How do you even plan to mass-produce it?"

As the inventors started argue, Zeke signed. _"Jeez. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife."_

_The Medical wing..._

"An X-Rounder?" Kallen asked. By her hospital bed was Mereo and Doctor Ishida. Nemo was floating next to her owner.

"That's right." Mereo said. "Those visions you saw were your battle instincts on a higher level. And from the way you reacted after your first time, you must have massive potential."

"Potential? This is medical history in the making." Doctor Ishida said. "But the brainwaves Kallen showed were similar to the Vagan. How is that possible?"

"_It has been theorized that if a species with already realized X-Rounders encounters another species with the potential, than the that species will start to awaken as X-rounders." _Nemo replied.

"She's right. I have heard about the Vagan invasion forces fighting against X-Rounder of other species." Mereo responded.

"_Is that what my dream was?" _Kallen thought to herself. _"Those lights." _

In another hospital room, the door opened as Euphie walked in holding a bouquet of flowers. On the hospital bed was a sleeping Suzaku. Euphie smiled as she left a kiss on his forehead and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"So you're here to see him too." Euphie turned around and saw Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Lelouch. Shouldn't you be looking over the reconstruction effort?"

"Cornelia said she would handle it." Lelouch said.

"Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we weren't by his side when he wakes up." Nunnally said. "Although Lelouch, I thought you go to see your girlfriend."

The ebony-haired leader blushed as a smile grew on Euphie's face. "Lelouch! Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?"

"I... I don't! Its a misunderstanding." Lelouch said as he started sweating.

"You've meet her Euphie. She really nice and she's the pilot of the Guren."

"You mean Kallen Kozuki." The pink-haired princess thought about something. "I guess that makes sense."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well Lady Marianne was a skilled devicer, and they do say that some men pursue the type of women they're familiar with."

"I'm not pursuing her!" Lelouch said as his entire face grew red. The three royal sibling heard chuckling as they turned and saw Suzaku sitting upright.

"Guess you've become a real charmer Lelouch." The brown-haired devicer said with a smile.

_C.C.'s room..._

The immortal woman sat on her bed hugging her cheese-kun plushy. She remembered the silver-haired boy who always looked at her with a smile and worshiped her as a goddess. But she abandoned him because he couldn't fulfill their contract. And now the Vagan had turned him against his own species and made him the pilot of the dark Nirvash copy. She remembered the words he said as they fought.

"_You left me alone! You were my world and you abandoned me! I loved you and looked for you but you left me to rot! But now you'll feel the same pain I felt, C.C.!"_

Tears to fall down her eyes. For the first time in decades, she actually cried.

_Narita Mountains..._

Several former members of the JLF were gathered at a tombstone memorial. The memorial stone was in the shape of an ascending phoenix with a plague of the lost lives written in kanji with Kirihara's name on the top.

In attendance were the Holy Swords themselves. The Japanese Soldiers gave a salute before a firing squad fired into the air. Tohdoh looked toward the sky with a determined look was he remembered Katase being destroyed by the Dorados.

"_While your methods were less than favorable, your goal was noble. Katase. Kirihara. And all of you children of Japan who gave your lives. I will make sure that Japan lives on along with the rest of the world." _The miracle worker though to himself.

_The Fa Bose, Mech Hangar..._

Guardiano walked into the hangar and saw several drones repairing the Zeydra as Inglese sat in the open cockpit making adjustments as Decesso worked on a holo-tablet. The tall lanky man walked up to them.

"(So how do like my little gift?)" He said as the two Vagan soldiers turned.

"(Who are you?)" Decesso asked.

"(Only the proud creator of that machine.)" He said pointing to the Zeydra.

"(You built the Zeydra?)" Inglese asked.

"(You bet.)" He turned toward Decesso. "(And you must be Trona's ace assassin. Sorry to hear about your Dorado L being destroyed.)"

"(What's your point?)"

"(Wow you youngsters ask a lot of questions. But I'd like to give you a gift fitting someone with talents young lady.)" He pressed a button and one of the cloaks came off one of the mechs. This mech had an elegant feel to it with its female-like body with wing attachments and a dome with two large holes on its back.

"(Whoa.)" Decesso said with a smile.

"(Amazing.)" Inglese said.

"(I give you the first machine of its kind. The xvb-xd Farsia.)"

_Omotesando Mall..._

Several people were walking through the mall. Among these people were Mjolnir Squad along with Alicia and Roylat who was in a disguise with sunglasses and a red wig.

"Why did I have to wear this stupid disguise?"

"Because when people see a young man with purple hair, they'll automatically swarm you and ruin our day." Mitsukai said.

"Just enjoy your day off your majesty." Alicia said.

Marcus looked and saw a video store with a posters of _Aquarion, Gravion _and _Gear Fighter Dendoh. _"Oh hell ya!" The EU captain rushed into the video store as he left the rest of the group behind.

"Why is he the field captain?" Alicia asked.

"He might be immature at times, but he's one hell of devicer." Alec responded.

Soon they went their separate ways. Zeke and Cassandra went out on a date, The Ryder siblings and Roylat went to see a movie, Joshua found a gun store and Mitsukai found a clothing store.

_Knightmare Hangar..._

Takashi worked one his Sutherland as he thought back to his short fight against the Zeydra. "Damn it!" He slammed his hand on the dashboard. "I have to get stronger."

"Excuse me." A mousy voice said. Takashi looked down from the cockpit and saw Nina.

"You're that girl from Lake Kawaguchi."

"_He remembered me!" _The bespectacled girl squealed in her head. "I'm glad you remembered me Mr. Ikari. I never got to thank you for saving me. And I'm also sorry that you got shot because of me."

The former JLF member got down with the zip-line and stepped in front of her. "There's no need to apologize. Like I said, I can't stand to see people being abused."

Nina smiled. "I noticed that you were having problems with your knightmare."

Takashi's smile faltered. "You saw the fight. Against machines like that red one, I can't fight it like the Lancelot could."

The black-haired girl thought for a moment before a light-bulb went off in her head. "Maybe I can help you keep up."

"Huh?"

"Well I've been studying the data plans for the advanced Knightmares and I think I can upgrade your Sutherland."

"Really? That's awesome!" Takashi said with an excited smile. Little did they know that Milly was watching this exchange with a mischievous smile on her face.

_The War Room..._

Paul Wallace and Kaguya Sumeragi were on a three way video chat with Li Xingke, The Tianzi, Odysseus, Carine and Guinevere. Also in the room was a woman with a kind face, green eyes and white hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a business uniform with a matching skirt reaching her knees. (Voice: Sumalee Montano)

"_So you wish for an alliance between our countries?"_ Odysseus asked.

"That's right you majesty." The woman replied. "What the aliens said is not entirely false. Fighting over territory and beliefs has left in this state of vulnerability."

"_Senator Pravda is correct." _Li Xingke said. _"If the human race is to survive, we must put aside our differences." _

"But we do have someconditions." Kaguya said. "If we are to work together, everyone must be wiling to fight and not forced."

"_What do you mean by that?" _Guinevere said.

"It means that the Area System goes bye-bye." Paul said with a smirk. The royal siblings gasped.

"_Your out of your mind!" _Carine yelled.

"Take it or leave it." The EU Admiral said. On the screen, Odysseus thought for a minute before he smiled.

"_Deal." _The first-born prince said.

"_Odysseus!" _The two half-sisters yelled.

"_Am I the acting Emperor or not?" _He said sternly. _"I'll make the official announcement later tonight."_

"_Thank you your majesty." _The Tianzi bowed in respect as Li Xingke, Kaguya and Senator Pravda did the same. The video chat ended as Admiral Wallace let out a breath he was holding in.

"Good to see that old Charlies has a sensible kid." Paul said.

"Well with your attitude I thought we would start another war." Kaguya said as she sweat-dropped.

"Either way, this day will be one for the history books." The EU Senator said with a smile.

_The Thought Elevator..._

_V2 stood on the massive platform as he looked up at the sky. _

"_The Ragnarok connection is impossible now. Charles, why didn't you take my code all those years ago?" The immortal said as his eyes watered. He remembered the scared face of his younger brother when they were kids. "You may have been cruel at times but you were still my little brother." He looked up at the sky with anger. "I swear, even if it takes until the end of time, I will destroy the Vagan!"_

_The Fa Bose, Command Bridge..._

Trona sat in the throne like chair as Ragno stood by him. Tonitrus was on his hands and knees with his head down.

"(A Rescue mission?)" Ragno asked. "(That's preposterous. We don't have the time. Operation Chain Break begins in the next solar cycle.)"

"(I beg you! Please let me rescue my sister! I will take personal responsibly if the mission fails!)" The Vagan teen yelled. Trona rubbed his, thinking behind his mask.

"(A soldier must never let emotions cloud their judgment. But a true Vagan must always be prepared to risk everything for their family.)" The masked man said. "(I authorize your rescue mission. When Operation Chain Break begins, you and a squad will rescue your sister.)"

Tonitrus looked up with renewed hope. "(Thank you, Lord Trona.)"

_The Britannian Imperial Palace, Knightmare Training Grounds..._

Bismark's Personal Glasgow dodged paintball shotgun ammo fired from Dorothea's Personal Sutherland. As the two aces fought, Anya looked into her hand held mirror and saw a flash of Lady Marianne in the mirror. _"Who are you? And for that matter, who am I?" _

The Glasgow continued to dodged paint fire before it jumped into the air and held its spear toward the cobalt knightmare's neck.

"Looks like I win." Bismark said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Dorothea mockingly asked as she had her shotgun aimed at the cockpit of the Glasgow.

"Man. I wonder how I beat her for the Knight of Three title?" Gino sweat-dropped from the observation platform.

"You forgot that I helped." Luciano said with a smirk.

In Imperial War Room, Monica looked over the resources Britannia had at their disposal for the hundredth time. It was something she did whenever she was nervous.

"If you keep worrying like that, you'll get wrinkles before you're thirty." Nonnette said as she walked into the room.

"You try planning for an incredibly likely alien attack." She signed. "If I said that a few weeks ago, I've would've thought I was going crazy."

"Well times are changing. A decade ago, I thought that piloting robots in a battlefield was pure science fiction." The Knight of Nine chuckled.

_Dublin, Ireland..._

A brown-haired young man with blue eyes, dressed in a business suit and wearing a stoic look on his face sat in an office building. (Voice: Micah Solusod) On his desk was mountains of paperwork on either side of laptop. On his screen, he saw a new email and opened it up. He looked and read it as his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. He opened his cell and dialed a number until someone answered.

"Boys its time to put the factory on overdrive." The man said as he leaned on his chair.

_The Fa Bose, Mech Launch Pad 1..._

Repair drones and worked were preparing the Dorado and Dorado L units for battle. Among were two new models. One of them was green gray with thicker armor than the Dorado and with a longer tail rifle. The other was a Zedas model with yellow parts. The Zeydra stood in the center of the launch strip as Inglese prepared his machine.

"(Six Earth Hours until Operation Chain Break.)" The green-haired captain said. "(All troops! Be Prepared to mobilize at a moments notice!)"

"_(YES SIR!)"_

_Time Skip, 8:45 PM Britannian time..._

Several reporters stood in the Britannian Royal Hall was Odysseus walked out with his two half-sisters. He walked up to the podium with his sisters standing on either side. All over the world from the KOE headquarters to the EU council, everyone was watching the announcement.

"Hello everyone. I know that the recent state of unrest has been a direct cause of the Vagan invasion. And it saddens me to say that the reason for the massive amounts of devastation lies with Britannia. We claimed to be the perfect society but that was the delusional view of the previous emperor. My father once told me that equality was wrong and that it is the struggle and conquest for power that gave Britannia its strength. Well look were that got us. Humanity as whole is divided and weakened. When we should be united against the Vagan and all threats to the human race. And we need to have the will to fight. That is why, as of this moment, the area system is hereby abolished."

As soon as he said the last sentence, every reporter started to barrage the current emperor with questions.

In Japan, The Knights of Earth (expect for three people) were surprised to say the least.

"Is he serious?" Kallen asked.

"If he is then he might not get a lot of support. In fact most of the freed area might retaliate." Alec said.

"I know that there are those who will never forgive us for our cruelty." Odysseus continued. "But we are not asking for forgiveness. We are asking that for all those who are able to fight. Fight for your world. Fight for your species. Fight for your right as a human being to live!" He raised his hand as the people in Pendragon started to cheer for him. "And to my younger brother Lelouch and the Knights of Earth. I besiege thee, please join Britannia to repel the Vagan invasion."

Everyone in the KOE turned toward their young leader, waiting for his response.

_As I stood there thinking, I remembered the seven years I spent planning to destroy the country I once called home and how I grew to hate the royal family, my family. It was thanks to Clovis and Cornelia that I realized that all that rage was still the frustration of a child. And while my father deserved death, their was no need to harm any of my sibling. Because while we might have different mothers, we all share the same blood._

A genuine smile appeared on Lelouch's face as he nodded. Clovis and Euphiemia smiled at this and Cornelia nodded her head in response.

_You can never truly predict when change will occur. But I guess if you did, their would be no point in trying._

_Atlantic Archipelago, 4: 23 AM..._

The EU military base stationed on the farthest island. One of the lookouts looked toward the sea and saw several green lights in the distance. He raised his night-vision binocular's and looked into the distance. What he saw were several flying Vagan machines with a green line across each face. Scared out of his mind, he picked up his radio. "Vagan forces at 80 clicks south! I repeat! Vagan forces at 80 clicks south!"

The klaxons on the base blared as every soldier got ready. Several Panzer-Hummels were activated and ready for combat.

"_Launch All Anti-Air Missiles!" _

Several missile silos around the base opened up and unleashed a storm of missiles.

"_(L units. Intercept.)" _Six Dorado L units flew in front of the Vagan force and releashed sparks from their shoulders causing the missiles to explode and create a massive smokescreen.

"_Did it work?" _

The Vagan machines flew through the smoke, not a single one harmed.

"_(Baqto squad. Begin your assault.)" _

Several green gray dragon-like machines transformed and landed onto the base. The Panzer-Hummels shot at them but the bullets bounced off their thick armor. One of the Baqtos grabbed an EU knightmare by the arms and teared it in half. The soldiers tried attacking with assault rifles and rocket launchers but they had no effect and the soldiers were mowed down by vulcan fire. In a matters of minutes, the base was reduced to ashes.

The seaside city was bombarded by flying Dorados as local and the survivors from Narva were killed in an instant several people tried to get away by boat but a new Vagan machine landed on the coast. This machine was black with red cords that looked liked exposed blood vessels all over its body. It had two cannon on it back and two mounted on its forearms. In the pilots seat was Makam.

"_You think you can run form me?" _He yelled in english as the barrels of the cannons started to glow. _"Wiegel, eliminating targets!" _The cannons fired and destroy any escaping civilians. Fire blazed behid the menacing mech, making it look like a demon strait out of hell.

"_(This is Makam. First check point is cleared.)"_

The Zeydra floated in the sky alongs with four Zedas M units.

"(A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. All we have to do is break it and the stronger links will fall. This is Operation Chain Break.)"

As Inglese finished his short speech, a Vagan battleship descended from space and flew toward the EU.

_Next Time: Rage _

**Sorry for the late update. I've been reading an amazing and underrated trilogy. Its called Gundam SEED: The Alternate Cut written by The Man From Pylea. If you want to read a less preachy and more action packed Gundam story this is it. Also, I have a fanfic challenge that I've been wanting to see.**

**Kid Icarus/Adventure Time Crossover: Here is the basic plot. During a battle between the forces of evil, Pit accidentally falls into the land of Ooo and meets Finn and Jake. The trio embark on epic adventures from the Candy Kingdom to Skyworld.**

**PM me if your interested in taking challenge. Also, be sure to review. The more reviews I get, the more awesome the story gets. **

**See Ya Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Stage 18: Rage_

_7:06 AM_

_Brussels, Capital of the EU..._

Inside the superstructure known as the Dome, The European Ultra-Council were summoned for an emergency meeting while several Glasgows, Panzer-Hummels and Eurocopter Tigers roved around the premises. The council members were watching as the islands of the Wales region were attacked by Vagan mechs.

"How did this happen?" The Finland representative said.

"The aliens started their assault nearly three hours ago. Our military forces have barely managed to hold them at Wales." The military representative explained.

"Are the civilians being evacuated?" The representative from Ireland said.

"We've tried to but the damn invaders shoot down any rescue craft whether they have passengers or not." The Hungary representative responded.

"Looks their were serious about their claim of wanting to wipe out humanity if they are willing to kill unarmed civilians." The Portugal representative said.

"We need reinforcements. The only armed forces capable of responding are the Britannian forces near Latvia." The military soldier said.

At the head of the table was the President of the EU Ultra-Council. He was a man in his late forties with hints of gray in his black-hair. His brown eyes showed years of wisdom behind his glasses. He was dressed in a brown business suit with a black tie. (Voice: Jeffrey Combs)

"If the Britannian Empire is serious about rectifying the mistake made by their previous ruler, then now is the perfect test of their new will. All in favor?" Nearly every representative raised their hand. "All opposed?" Few hands were raised. "The motion's caries. Get a direct line to the Britannian forces and Emperor Odysseus."

_Japan, KOE headquarters hangar..._

Every worker and technician was preparing the Jabberwock for battle. The Aestivalis units along with their alternate frames and weapons were being loaded on. In the engine room of the ship, the Nirvash was being connected to the main engine.

"Are you sure this will work?" Mereo said as he attached wires to his personal mech.

"_The Nirvash schematics show that the possibility of a joint High Speed Gate is likely." _Nemo responded.

"But it was built to use the HSR. What are the chances off something bad happening to the Jabberwock?"

The floating doll beeped for a few seconds. _"2.68% of failure."_

The blue-haired immortal sighed. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

In the locker room, Suzaku zipped up his devicer suit up and pressed a button for it to pressurize. He put on his badge and walked toward the hangar. Cornelia was overseeing the loading of her personal Gloucester. She turned and saw Suzaku.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi. What is it?"

"I request to participate in the Wales intervention."

"Why not ask Lelouch?"

"He would rather I stay in Japan. But I think my skills could of more use in the assault."

"And you came to decision on your own."

"That's right."

Cornelia smiled. "Then go get your knightmare ready."

The brown-haired devicer saluted. "Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile, Fulgur was sitting in her cell. She heard footsteps and saw Dr. Ishida walking toward her cell. He pulled out a folding chair and sat down.

"If you've come to interrogate me, you might want to make yourself more threatening." The young alien said.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm a doctor working on an important case." Sosuke responded.

"What case?"

"Well I've heard answers from observers but I want to know something that only a Vagan would have the real answer for. Just what is a X-Rounder?"

_The Avalon..._

Schneizel sat the captain's seat on the Avalon. During the two weeks between the attack on Pendragon and the attack on Area 11, he had chosen to spend his time overseeing the development on the Gawain instead of attacking enemy forces.

"My lord. We have Emperor Odysseus on the horn." The communications officer said.

"Up him on." The blond-prince said. The screen showed an image of the older brother.

"_Schneizel. I have a request." _

"What is it big brother?"

"_The EU Ultra-Council has requested aid against the invading Vagan forces attacking the Wales Region." _

"Is that wise? We've been at war with them for years. Whose to say they won't attack us after we defeat the aliens?"

"_They won't putting their own civilians at risk. Besides, if Britannia is to improve its image then we have to start trusting people other than ourselves. Consider this an official order from your Emperor." _The current emperor said with a stern expression. Schneizel was surprised and impressed the determination in his older brother eyes. A smile made its way to his face.

"Very well. They the EU that the Avalon will fight along with their soldiers." The blond senator said.

"_Thank you brother." _The transmission ended.

"You heard his majesty! Set course for the Wales region and prepare for combat!" Kanon ordered out as the crew went to work.

_KOE Headquarters..._

The Jabberwock was going through its final launching preparations. Roylat sat at the Captains seat as Alec looked oversaw the final checks as Mitsukai, Rivalz and Millay sat at the controls of the ship. In the knightmare hangar, Mjolnir Squad, Alicia Ryder, Suzaku Kururugi, Cornelia and her knights were prepping their knightmare frames for combat. In the engine room, Zeke, Lloyd and Cecile were attaching wire from the main engine generator to the Nirvash as Nemo gave them instructions. Mereo sat in the cockpit as he checked the status of his machine.

"_All hands, prepare for launch in t-minus five minutes!" _Millay said over the com.

_The War Room..._

"Why aren't we loading the Guren or the Holy Swords onto the Jabberwock?" Ohgi asked.

"We can't overlook the possibility that the Vagan will attack us during after the assault force leave." The young leader responded. "Besides, with Cornelia and Warrant Officer Kururugi, I'd be more worried about the Vagan." He said with a smirk.

"I guess you're right." Ohgi said as scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

_The Fa Bose, Mech Hangar..._

Tonitrus entered the cockpit of a new machine as the controls lit-up. The new machine was a Zedas model with a cannon similar to the ones on the Wiegel perched on its right shoulder. The line on its face lit up as the mech moved to the catapult. In the cockpit, Tonitrus saw the Earth and thought of his sister.

"_(Zedas C, taking off!)" _

The machine launched forward with the speed of a bullet as it transformed into its flight mode and flew toward the Earth. Following him as Decesso in her Farsia along with three Baqtos in flight mode.

"_(Makam said that felt a surge from one of the Earther pilots. If one of them has become an X-Rounder, then these guys are more of a threat then we thought. But either way, they will all fall by my hand." _The blond assassin thought to herself.

_Back on Earth..._

The Jabberwock activated its Float System and hovered into the air. In the engine room, Nemo attached to the docking pad in front of Mereo as the eyes of the Nirvash glowed green.

"_Vagan Mech signatures detected. Activating HSR."_

A large green ring appeared in front of the Jabberwock.

"Let's pray that this works." Mitsukai whispered to herself. Rivalz gulped and Millay sweated a bit. Everyone on the ship latched themselves into their seatbelts and grabbed onto the seats.

"Full speed ahead!" Roylat yelled.

The cobalt ship flew toward the green ring. It went through the green ring and zoomed at super sonic speeds leaving the country in a matter of seconds. 

_Wales..._

A Panzer-Hummel was pierced by laser fire before exploding. The Baqto unit advanced on foot as a Glasgow aimed it rocket launcher and fired, blowing off the arm of the bigger mech. Two more Glasgows zoomed toward it while unleashing all off their ammo. The Baqto remained unaffected. It aimed its claws and destroyed the Glasgows with laser fire.

"_We're getting our asses handed to us!" _One of the devicers said over the radio. _"Where the hell is that backup?"_

"_We'll just have to hold the line until backup arrives."_

Just outside the warzone, a green speck of light zoomed over the ocean and headed toward the battle. This light caught the attention of both sides. The light dissipated and revealed the Jabberwock.

"_What the hell?" _The EU forces said.

"_(What the D'ast?!)" _The Vagan invaders said.

"_(Shoot it down!)" _Several Dorados flew toward the Jabberwock but were meet with anti-air fire. A Knightmare frame was loaded onto the main launching strip. It was the Aestivalis Ventus but with the head of Marcus' unit. It also had an assault rifle in each hand and a spear-like weapon on the back of its waist.

"_Marcus Gables, taking off!" _The black-haired captain yelled as he took to the sky, the lines in the back wings glowing green. He fired (without aiming) and two out three Dorados in a barrage of bullets. He dodged incoming laser fire and retaliated, destroying even more airborne enemy units.

Six knightmare launched from the lower hangar. They flew for a few seconds before deploying their parachute packs. When they landed the packs were ejected. They revealed themselves to be the Lancelot, the Gloucesters of Cornelia and her knights, Cassandra's Purple Aestivalis and the Aestivalis Ursa with the head of Josh's unit. Alec started giving orders over the com-link.

"_Kururugi. Slade. Rescue any civilians and help with the evacuation." _

"_Roger." _

"_Cornelia. Guilford. Darlton. Assist the ground forces."_

"_Understood." _

"_Trotter. Provide long range cover fire and anti-air support along with Gables."_

"_You got it."_

The four purple knightmare frames along with the gold and white one raced toward the battle.

Roylat stood up. "All personal, prepare for ship-to-ship combat. We going for the big boss." He said as he looked at the Vagan battleship on the screen.

On the bridge of the battleship, Ragno rubbed her chin as contemplated her next move.

"(Captain. The Earther ship has started moving toward us and has deployed its own mechs.)"

"(So they want to fight up close and personal. Very well. Prepare the vulcans.)"

In the city the Lancelot pulled out its VARIS rifle and fired at a Baqto, blasting through its torso and blowing it up. He put away the gun and took out both of its MVS and slashed apart two Dorados.

Cassandra jumped over some debris and destroyed a Dorado with assault fire. She came down kicking another down before pulled out her sonic blade and stabbing the cockpit, killing the pilot and disabling the mech. She pulled back and fired her fist at another Dorado before retracting her arm and moving to the next battle.

Several Dorados ran and flew toward the Ursa. The HUD showed the targets turn form red to green. Josh pressed a button on each of his controls and fired several missiles. The Dorado units blew up in storm of fire.

From the air, Inglese watched as his rival tear through several of his soldiers. "(As much as I'd like to continue our fight Suzaku, a have a responsibility as a soldier.)" His screen showed the Avalon approaching the battlefield. The red machine soared at three times the speed of the Dorados.

_Tokyo Settlement..._

In air above Japan, the Zedas C, Farsia and the Baqtos descended toward the KOE Headquarters.

"_(Zedas C, your job will be long-range bombardment. Baqtos, engage any enemy mecha that interferes with the mission. I'll rescue our captured ally.)" _Decesso said.

The alarms in the KOE Headquarters went off as every available member went straight to work. In the knightmare hangar, Kallen entered the cockpit of the Guren and inserted the activation key.

_The War Room..._

"So my prediction of the Vagan launching a dual attack on the EU and on us was correct." Lelouch said. "How many bogeys are we looking at?"

"Five enemies detected."

"Only five? That can't be right." Ohgi said.

"Either way we'll blow them out of the sky." Clovis said. "Anti-Air cannons, fire!"

The anti-air turrets pointed toward the air and fired. In the air above, the Vagan machines dodged the incoming fire.

"_(Tonitrus. Give them our response.)"_

"(Right.)"

The targeting axis on his screen aligned and he pulled the trigger. The cannon on his shoulders fired several blasts and destroyed the turrets. The War room shook as though the was hit by an earthquake.

"All anti-air cannons have been destroyed!"

"Then send out the knightmare squads." Lelouch said. "If they are going to land, we can at least make sure they won't land on top of us."

Several Sutherlands along the Burais of the Holy Swords and Kallen in her Guren. The Vagan mechs landed on the ground, the Baqtos and Zedas C transforming into their humanoid forms as the Farsia floated on its platform. The knightmares surrounded the alien machines.

"_Listen Earthers. You have one of our comrades held captive. Give her back to us or be destroyed." _Decesso said over the mecha's external speakers.

"_Your just going to kill us anyway! Why should we listen anything you say!?" _Tamaki yelled as his Sutherland aimed his rifle at the Vagans.

"I was hoping you would say that." In her cockpit, Decesso smirked as she closed her eyes. She opened them and revealed their golden glow. Five pod-like machines flew out from the back binder of the Farsia and flew over the earth machines.

"_What are those? Missiles?" _

The pods opened up to reveal a flower shape with a funnel. Without warning, the pods unleashed a stream of laser fire, hitting critical joints and destroying the Sutherlands. The ones that weren't destroyed fired on the pods, but they moved with the speed of a hummingbird and destroyed the attacking knightmares.

"_AHAHAHAHA! How do you like that Earthers?" _Decesso said. _"This is the power of the Funnel System!"_

_Wales..._

Guilford and Darlton used the buildings as cover while they fired on a Baqto. The bullets bounced off its armor as it aimed its claws and retaliated with vulcan fire.

The Gloucesters ceased firing as they hid to dodge the oncoming beams. One of the Gloucesters nodded their head as the other pulled the rocket launcher from its back.

The Baqto stopped firing to recharge its vulcans. The two knightmares used this opportunity to act. From the Baqtos view, it looked like only one knightmare was firing at it with its assault rifle. The heavy-assault mech started to charge its beam buster, but the Gloucester ducked as the one behind it fired its rocket launcher. It hit the Baqto dead on, damaging its buster unit. The first Gloucester used it slash harkens to jump over the enemy machine and when it landed it stabbed the machine in the back with its lance. The Gloucester pulled out the lance and the two retreated as the Baqto blew up.

In the sky, the Zeydra flew toward the Avalon along with a squad of Dorados.

The alarms on the Avalon blared.

"My lord. We have five enemy units approaching."

"But we haven't even entered the battle yet!" Kanon yelled.

"A preemptive strike. I guess they want to destroy us before we can fight back." Schneizel said with a smug expression. "Open the hangar."

The doors off the hangar opened as two red eyes pierced through. In the dual-seated cockpit, two devicers sat at the controls. In the front seat was a beautiful woman with long reddish-brown hair that ended near her waist and doe-brown sat with a cheerful smile on her face. (Voice: Leah Clark) In the back seat was a man of Egyptian descent with red eyes and and a hook-shaped scar on his face. The only hair he had was in a braid on the back of his head, leaving the rest of his head bald. (Voice: Brad Swaile.) "Target in site. Open Fire." Two beams of red and black fired through the air. Inglese managed to dodge the blasts thanks to his enhanced battle senses, but the four Dorados were vaporized.

"Aw. You missed." The red-haired woman said.

"What are you talking about? I destroyed four of them." The semi-bald man said.

"But you left the boss unscathed." The woman signed. "Looks like I'll have to pick up the slack."

"_Lieutenant Valentine. Ensign Seti. You have permission to intercept the red machine. But don't lose the Gawain." _Schneizel said over the com-link.

"Yes, My Lord!" Both of the devicers said.

"Elizabeth Valentine.." The woman began.

"Lester Seti..." The man continued.

"Gawain, heading out!" A knightmare jumped out of the hangar as its integrated float system activated. This mecha stood two meters taller than a regular knightmare frame. With its gold and black paintjob, cannon-like protrusions on its shoulders and the six wings that acted as its float system, it was a truly intimidating machine that deserved the name of Knightmare.

"A new model." Inglese said. "No matter. I'll destroy it too." He aimed his gun and fired at the dark knightmare.

"_No touching on the first date!" _Liz said as she dodged the blast. The Gawain closed in and aimed its left arm at the Zeydra. It fired its slash harkens (which doubled as the fingers on its hands) as the red machine. The harkens wrapped around the joints.

"_You can't hold me!" _Inglese yelled as the beam buster started charging. The Gawain retracted its harkens and dodged the powerful laser.

"_Nice try. Now eat my Hadron Cannons!" _Lester said as he pulled the trigger. The red machine dodged the blast and retaliated by attacking with his blade. The Gawain dodged the swings and fired its harkens. The black and gold knightmare swung the captured mech and tossed it upward before closing in and roundhouse kicking him in the face, which the Gawain followed by firing its Hadron Cannons. The Zeydra detached its sword and handgun and they were destroyed while the red mecha survived.

"Its like I'm fighting two different people." Inglese said. "With that size, its possible."

"I can see how this machine nearly beat the Lancelot." Lester said.

"Well if anyone can beat them, its the Serpent and Britannia's Bloody Valentine." Liz said as she smiled.

On the ground, Cassandra gave an uppercut to a Dorado and knocked its head off. On her screen, she saw the Wiegel as it aimed its cannons at at a civilian transport. As it fired the Lancelot arrived and blocked the artillery fire with its Blaze Luminous shields.

"_Kururugi, lets take down this bastard."_ The Aestivalis charged with its sonic blade at the ready.

"_With pleasure." _The Lancelot armed its MVS and raced toward the black and red machine.

The claws of the Wiegel glowed and grabbed the super-heated and vibrating weapons.

"_It seems we can't get rid of each other Ms. Slade."_ The pilot of the Wiegel said. _"And it seems that Inglese's prey wants a turn."_

"_Makam." _Cassandra gritted through her teeth.

"_You've killed unarmed civilians!" _Suzaku yelled. _"People like you must be brought to justice!" _The Lancelot grabbed its second MVS and stabbed at the Wiegel but the machine backed up and avoided the attack.

"_Take this!" _The Wiegel fired all of its cannons at the two machines that barely managed to dodge the blasts. _"Nice. I like a good challenge. I'll take both of you on!" _The red lines on Makam's machine glowed as he let out a bestial roar.

**Next Stage: Rescue Me**

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I've had a lot happening in my life recently. But I'm back and I'll update regularly. Also, I would like to thank **_**snakeboy33 **_**and **_**SulliMike23 **_**for being two of my top reviewers and for the original characters **_**Lester Seti **_**and **_**Elizabeth Valentine **_**respectfully. You guys rock!**

**See ya next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Stage 19: Rescue Me_

_Tokyo Settlement..._

Tamaki charged toward the Baqto and fired his assault rifle. However, the Zedas C fired and blew off the legs of his Sutherland. "Damn it!" He ejected.

The majority of the Knightmare Squad were either dodging or being destroyed by the Farsia's funnels. The Funnels returned to the elegant mech to recharge.

"_Baqtos, clear a path. Zedas C, take out any enemy aircraft." _Decesso said.

The Baqtos charged forward and smashed through some Sutherlands and tanks. Three helicopters tried attack them but they were destroyed by the Zedas C's cannon.

The Guren zoomed past the destroyed knightmares and grabbed a Baqto with its claw. "Eat this!" The Radiant Wave Surger fired and destroyed the heavily-armed machine.

The Holy Swords surrounded the second Baqto with their signature "Spinning Life or Death" formation. Chiba and Asahina distracted it with gunfire while Urabe and Senba caught its arms with their slash harkens. Before the Baqto had any chance to react Tohdoh slashed it by the waist destroying it.

The thrid Baqto was being double-teamed by Jeremiah and Villeta. The Britannian Duo carried a box as big as car that opened up and fired missiles. The Baqto was critically injured as Villeta held out her hands and boosted Jeremiah into the air. He came down and pierced the Baqtos head with his stun tonfa.

"_Idiots." _Decesso said as she unleashed her funnels. Two attacked the Sutherlands while three went to the Burai Kais. Jeremiah and Asahina felt a pang in their minds and dodged the wireless weapons. Villeta, Chiba, Urabe and Senda were forced to eject while Tohdoh dodged at the cost of one of the Burai Kais arms. Three funnels flew toward the Guren.

Kallen felt a surge in her mind as she dodged the lasers. She eyes changed from blue to glowing gold as she fired her slash harken and took out one of the funnels. Decesso felt feedback as her monitor registered Funnel #2 as destroyed.

"So the pilot of the red machine..." Decesso said.

"This is the same feeling as before. This woman..." Kallen said.

"Is an X-Rounder." The woman said.

_Wales..._

The Lancelot fired its slash harkens into the ground to boost itself into the air. It took out it VARIS and fired the barrage of energy blasts. The Wiegel dodged the blast and fired its shoulder cannons, which were barely blocked by the Blaze Luminous as the gold and white machine was blasted into a building. The red and black machine fired its arm cannons and the purple Aestivalis which weaved past the blasts and retaliated with her assault rifle. Suzaku jumped out of the building and spin-kicked Makam's machine in the head, disorientating it for a few seconds. Cassandra saw the unmanned drone carrying the Spallow frame.

"About time." Cassandra's cockpit ejected and flew towards the drone. They aligned and combined in a with a click. The Aestivalis Spallow detached and landed on the street. She pulled out her sonic blade and charged toward her rival.

The Lancelot was pushed away by Makam. He aimed one of his arm cannons but Cassandra sliced the front of the cannon . She swung her blade but the Wiegel caught it with its energized claws.

"_Suzaku, there's still civilians trapped in the city. Make sure they escape while I take care of Mister Crazy!" _

"_Roger." _The gold & white knightmare zoomed away.

In the skies, Inglese dodged the Gawian's slash harkens. The Zeydra fired its beam buster as the dark machine fired its Hadron Cannons. The yellow and red beams collided in a great flash of light. When the light faded, the Gawain lost sight of the Zeydra until they saw the machine flying toward the Vagan Battleship.

"_(Commander, I need a weapon.)" _The green-haired alien said.

"_(You heard him.)" _Ragno said.

"_(Launching payload.)" _A missile launched from the battleship and headed toward the Zeydra. The missile fell apart and revealed a red broadsword with a black hilt with a trigger on it. Inglese grabbed the sword and held it in both hands. The red machine flew toward the tall knightmare frame and swung his blade only for the Gawain to dodge at a speed that betrayed its size.

"This is ridiculous. We can't dodge forever." Elizabeth said.

Three Dorados flew towards the Jabberwock but Marcus intercepted them by shooting one in the cockpit and kicking it away before it blew up. He aimed at the other two but when he pulled the trigger no bullets came out. "Damn it!" He tossed the empty guns at alien mechs, distracting them while he grabbed the weapon from his back. The weapon was a long gunmetal gray staff with a bladed end. He activated the weapon and the bladed end vibrated before glowing red. He flew toward the two enemies and destroyed them with a wide swing.

On the ground, Josh fired his artillery gun and destroyed two flying Vagans before firing at a Baqto and destroyed it.

The hangar of the Avalon opened up and five Gloucesters jumped off. The parachutes opened up and detached as they landed on the ground.

"_Assume Delta Formation." _The five knightmares were armed with Sattel Waffens, Assault Rifles, Jousting Lances and Giant Cannons. _"Let's show these aliens what the Glaston Knights can do!" _And with that the five knightmares rushed into battle.

A squad of Dorados were destroying a battalion of Panzer-Hummels and tanks. They were interrupted by a barrage of missiles. The Glaston Knights raced toward the enemy squads with assault rifles and giant cannons, obliterating the enemy. The adopted brothers weaved through the wreckage as they went toward the next battle.

EU helicopters were being destroyed by a Baqto's rifle. Without warning, it was stabbed in three different places by the lances of the Glaston Knights.

The Jabberwock moved into firing position as it approached the Vagan battleship.

"Enemy battleship in sight." Rivalz said.

"Take out it wings. When it starts to fall, we'll unload our secret weapon." Roylat said.

"Gunners move to standby. Aim cannons." Millay said. "Prepare anti-air defense."

The cannons on the bow of the Jabberwock opened up and aimed at the enemy ship.

"(Turn hard to port.)" Ragno yelled as the battleship moved so that only a few spots were hit and too keep the wings from being damaged. A message appeared on Ragno's terminal. "(Phase 2. This should make things easier.)"

_California Base, Britannia..._

A Vagan warship floated over the military base as several objects launched from the ship and hit the base. Platoons of Dorados emerged from the smoke and attacked everything in sight.

_Melbourne, Australia..._

A massive pod fell from the sky. In the city below, people were going about their day, but when then pod hit the ground, several people were killed. The pod opened up and destroyed the building around it. Twenty Dorados flew out from the smoke and started firing on the civilians. The smoke cleared and revealed the menacing figure of the Defurse. The crystals on its chest glowed and it fired its massive beam, destroying several buildings and killing many people.

_KOE Knightmare Hangar..._

Takashi sat in a knightmare cockpit and plugged in the devicer key. The screen lit up as a video feed of Nina appeared.

"_We didn't have a lot of time to finalize the weapons systems." _The bespectacled girl said.

"Don't worry. There's only two enemies left. I'll be fine."

The hangar door opened up. The knightmare was a black Sutherland. On its left arm were twin gatling guns while its right arm was replaced with a makeshift Radiant Wave Surger. On its shoulders were large weapon pods. On its hips were circular pods made to rotate with a thruster pointing out.

"Boost System Online." The pods turned until they were facing sideways. "Takashi Ikari, Sutherland Kai, moving out!" The land spinners dropped as the knightmare zoomed away at three times the regular speed of a Sutherland. The pods were actually rockets boosters made for increasing the speed of heavily armed knightmares. They were a concept originally proposed by Ezekiel Hudson and finalized by Dr. Chawla's research team.

Takashi looked around and saw Kallen and Jeremiah dodging the Farsia's funnels. Asahina tried to attack but one of its legs were destroyed by a long range beam attack.

"That must be the second enemy." He pressed a button on his joystick and six unmaned drones with propellors shot out from his left weapon pod and few in five different directions. "So where are you?" A radar appeared on the left side of his screen. A red dot showed an enemy on the freeway. "Got ya." He stepped on the pedals and the patchwork knightmare raced off.

On the roof of the prison block, a sleek jet appeared out of thin air and four figure walked out. Two were male and the other two were female. They wore the same armor as the man who captured Mao. One of the females placed a drone on the roof. It split into four drones and cut through the roof in a square. They jumped in and armed themselves. One of the males pulled out a katana with green lines while the other pulled out what looked like a high-tech double-barreled pistol. One of the female held out two knifes in a reverse grip while the other held a shotgun weapon.

"Stop right there!" A group of guards ran toward the aliens and opened fire. With superhuman reflexes, the male with the pistol weapon stepped in front of the group and pulled the trigger. A blue shield appeared in front of them, catching all of the bullets in midair. Behind his mask, the man smirked. He pulled the trigger again and the guards fell dead, killed by their own bullets. The Vagan assassins moved through the hallways.

In the prison block were Fulgur was being held, two guards had their guns pointed at the door.

"What's happening?" Dr. Ishida asked. Without warning the door exploded, killing the guards. One of the bodies landed on Dr. Ishida. The four assassins came into the room and walked toward Fulgur's cell. One the female put a glue ball on the lock that expanded and blew up, opening the cell.

"(You have my thanks.)" Fulgur said with a smile and a bow. The five aliens ran back into the hallway. When they left, Sosuke pushed the body off of him he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for small and disgusting miracles."

Outside, Kallen weaved through the laser fire and pulled out her knife. The Farsia jumped off its platform and equipped its tail-blade. The two blades clashed and sparks flew whenever the clashed. The aces continued to trade blows, Kallen's street style knife attacks versus assassin trained fencing techniques.

On the freeway, Tonitrus fired three shots that took out the legs and the head of Jeremiah's Sutherland, disabling the unit. "(Damn. I missed the cockpit.)" He was about to fire again but his sensors picked up an enemy heat signature. "(Where is he?)" He looked in all directions but saw nothing. Suddenly, the Sutherland Kai flew out from in between the railings (he had used his land spinners to ascend) and launched into the air.

"_EAT THIS SPACEMAN!" _The twin gatling guns unleashed a storm of bullets that manage to cause some scratches and dents in the Zedas C's armor. The artillery mech aimed its claws and fired back. The Kai fell onto the road and dodged the the blast using the boost system to evade the fast lasers.

"_LOHAS fire!" _The right weapon pods launched four pods containing a green liquid. The Zedas C destroyed the pods but the liquid was still splattered all over its arms and part of its chest.

"_You're seriously trying to kill me with water? How stupid is your species?" _Tonitrus aimed his tail-rifle but it couldn't fire. The parts of the Zedas that had liquid on it started to rust at an extreme speed. _"Acid?" _

Takashi fired again and hit the joints in his enemies' knee.

"Oh D'ast! I can't move!" The young Vagan panicked.

"_You're mine now!"_ The Sutherland Kai raced forward with its Radiant Wave Claw at the ready.

Time seemed to slow down for Tonitrus. Images of Fulgur, Makam, Decesso, Inglese and Lord Trona flashed through his mind. "I can't... I can't die here!" His eyes changed from red to glowing gold. The line on his machine's face glowed green as the cannon detached from the Zedas C and floated in the air. It fired and blasted off the Radiant Wave Claw, caused an explosion that pushed Takashi back and burnt the right side of the Kai.

"Another wireless weapon?" The cannon floated above Takashi and rained down laser fire on him. He dodged the shots by spinning thanks to his booster.

"_I'm not going to let the bastards who took my sister kill me! Not before I see her again!" _

A few feet away, a message appeared on Decesso's screen. "(Looks like we're done here.)" She kicked the Guren away. She jumped back on her platform and flew away. At the prison block, the four assassins and Fulgur entered the jet. It lifted off into the air and ascended into the upper atmosphere.

Decesso flew toward the highway and picked up the Zedas C. The cannon flew back toward its mech and reattached. Tonitrus' was asleep in the cockpit.

"(Looks like we got another X-Rounder in our ranks.)" The blond assassin smiled. "(Mission Accomplished.)" The two mechs disappeared into the sky.

"Why did they retreat?" Ougi asked.

"_They completed their goal." _Sosuke said over the com-link.

"Dr. Ishida! Are you all right?" Rakshawta asked.

"_I'm fine. Can't say the same for the guards. They're all dead. The only reason I wasn't killed was due to a guards corpse falling on me." _

"No matter how you look at it, we lost today." Lelouch said grimly.

**Next Time: No one lives forever**

**They were a total of two game references in this chapter and one to a real life object. Anyone care to take a guess? Also the reason for the late update is because I've had another idea crawling in my head. I'll be updating this story along with the new story. Also _Spartoi Chronicles _and _Kingdom Hearts III _will be updated in the future. So here is a preview for my new story:**

(Play Ignited by TM Revolution)

(The hangar door opens. We see flashes of the Core Splendor and the Strike Noir. The cockpits have the GUNDAM acronym on their screens as their pilots press some buttons. The two machines launch from their respective ships as the Core Splendor combines with the Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer and the Force. The Force Impulse and the Strike Noir stand side by side with the moon in the back. A logo appears: _Gundam SEED Destiny._)****

_yasashii sono yubi ga _****

(Shinn and Cassandra stand in wreckage of a city as the sun sets.)****

_owari ni fureru toki_****

(We see an image with Neo, Rey and Chairman Durandal.)****

_ima dake kimi dake shinjite mo iin darou?_****

(We see images of Cagalli in front of the Strike Rouge ISWP, Senators Pravda and Hickman, and a tube with a human silhouette with ten G-Bits standing in a row and saluting with their guns.)****

_dare mo ga kuzureteku _****

(Shots of the bridge crews of the Minerva and Jabberwock are shown.)****

_negai wo motome sugite_****

(Rey and Luna's ZAKU's along with Marcus' Dagger L and KC's N Dagger N are equipped the Blaze Wizard, Gunner Wizard, Jet Striker and Beam Sword respectively.) ****

_jibun ga ochite yuku basho wo sagashiteru_****

(The Four Mobile Suits launch into space as Shinn enters the Core Splendor with a salute and Cassandra enters the cockpit of the Strike Noir with a stoic expression.)****

_kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai_**  
><strong>_zawameku omoi ga bokura no shinjitsu nara_****

(We see images of Sting and the Chaos Gundam, Stella and the Gaia Gundam, Auel with the Abyss Gundam, Luna and her red ZAKU Warrior, Rey and his white ZAKU Phantom, KC with his N Dagger N, Marcus with his Jet Dagger N, and Heine with his GOUF Ignited. Quick flashes of Captain Gladys and Lago, Takashi and Meyrin and the Core Splendor and Strike Noir taking off.)****

_kowareau kara ugokenai_****

(The next scene shows split screens. The Impulse pulls out its knives and twirls them before striking a pose. The Strike Noir launchers its rockets anchors and twirls its shorty rifles.)****

_sabishii hane kasanete_****

(A scene a Cassandra and Shinn hugging in space is shown with their mobile suits in the background.)****

_deau hikari no nai jidai no_****

(The Blast Impulse fires its Missile Launchers before turning and firing its four railguns. The Strike Noir twirls through the air and fires it linear guns.)****

_mabushisa dake_****

(We see Kira, Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli with the Strike Noir ISWP, Ootsukigata, Murasame and the symbol of ORB in the background.)****

_kawareru chikara osorenai_****

(The Sword Impulse combines its Excalibur beam swords before twirling them and striking a pose. The Strike Noir pulled out it Fragarach 3 blades and holds them in a cross position.)****

_fukai kodou no saki ni_****

(Neo holds in hand up to his mask with the silhouette of a mobile suit behind him.)****

_kawasu honoo yo egakareta_****

(The Impulse and Strike Noir avoid fire and retaliate with their beam rifle and pistols.)****

_unmei ni todoke_****

(The Minerva and the Jabberwock fly through space and descend upward with the Blaze ZAKU Phantom, Doppelhorn Dagger L, Gunner ZAKU Warrior, N Dagger N, the Strike Noir and the Force Impulse. The final scene shows Luna, KC, Rey, Marcus, Shinn and Cassandra with their Mobile suits in the background.)

**Please read and review! See Ya!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Exciting news! I'm currently looking for an artist to collaborate with me on several projects. Basically, I'm looking for someone to draw some of the stories I've posted on this website along some original ideas of my own. If you're an artist or you know someone who is artist, please contact me at kevan . lago gmail . com. I also have a deviantart account named Klag2. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
